The Darkest Heart
by InaShioriInuyashazgurl
Summary: Staged after 'The Darkest Night' by Gene Showalter, a new human girl joins Ashlyn's new family and shakes things up. Not only that, she's not what she appears to be. She's a quirky little heart-theft who's insanity and insecurties pull people closer to he
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I've only just been introduced to this erotica and feel in love, not to mention I was inspired for this story just after t

Ok, I've only just been introduced to this erotica and feel in love, not to mention I was inspired for this story just after the first chapter, not even. I'm going to try to keep this in Gene Showalter's context…merely only expanding it and adding who I hope you'll find an interesting character… me no own, all cred goes to her So yea…enjoy…

Chapter 1- Expected Encounters

_Delayed_. She had to have heard wrong but as they repeated the announcement over the speaker, her suspicions were confirmed. Her heart sank into her stomach and settled there. "Flight 780 from Budapest to Seattle, California return for the Medical Convention, will be delayed until tomorrow."

_Shit…now what?_ Five year old Mah-ron scowled and inspected her open palm, there were rivets of skin, slightly puckered but not too noticeable, still she slide her fingerless gloves over them again and grabbed her purse. _Bathroom, bathroom, where's the bathroom?_ She walked up to a stern, non-helpful looking woman at the desk. The kind of woman who had a red beehive planted side-ways on her head and rouge lipstick to match, making her skin look pale and haggard. Mah-ron grimaced but cleared her throat. "Excuse me, whe-"

The woman's head snapped up from her computer, her grimace mirroring Mah-ron's, expect for the marred lipstick on her teeth. She covered the speaker that hung by her lips with inky black nails and sneered. "Down the hall to the left. Can't you read the sign?"

Mah-ron's eyes clouded over instantly, she put her hand on the counter, drawing the woman's attention back to her. Disgust lined both of their features. Mah-ron hissed, voice icy and dripping with disdain. "Lady, you're already unattractive enough, if I were you, I'd fix my attitude or quit…wassa mattah', not getting enough at home?"

She grinned as the woman blanched. God, how she loved that reaction in people. "Bitch, you-"

Mah-ron cut her off, gloved hand in the air, her regal movement instantly silencing the woman. "No names now, I'm paying your mortgage so you'd best be wary…."

The woman fixed her with a hard glance. "Go cut yourself…." Mah-ron walked away. _If only she knew…_ She held that bag tighter under her arm. She stopped as she noticed an elevator; it's shiny metal doors calling to her vanity. She paused, looked at the petite reflection in the metal and scowled. She wore her nurse's uniform, it wasn't flattering but she didn't care, she liked her baggy clothes, they hid her, made her invisible. But the doors opened and the people within gave her strange looks, staring at the dazed girl in their way. She snapped to attention and opened the first door she found, wanting to get out of sight. Thankfully, it was the bathroom.

Mah-ron sighed and slumped against the door, sliding down it a bit, then she looked at the small bag in her possession. She gingerly pulled out a syringe and a vial of white-clear liquid, kept cool in an ice pack. Turning it upside down, she drew in twenty units and grinned to herself. The door jostled and she grunted in pain. An elderly woman looked down at her. "Excuse me…" She then noticed the needle. Mah-ron did nothing to hide it, but she did stand and put her things on the sink. "Diabetic?"

Mah-ron put on a sheepish mask and nodded slowly. "Yes, I am…and I had quite a lunch so I must…" She lied. Something in her purred in approval. _Don't let anyone close my sweet…_

The woman entered, bent with aged, nodded. She had a sweet face, and understanding washed over her features. She petted Mah-ron head. "Take care of yourself, dear…" Mah-ron nodded again silent, hoping the woman's fingers didn't catch in her hair. _If I'm lucky enough, I will…. _Another voice prompted her. _Don't trust…old or no…._ Then hers. _I know that…learned a long time ago…_

The woman came and left. Mah-ron waited, impatiently. As soon as she did though the needle was in her arm, cool insulin rushing through her. _Hurry up, hurry up…I want the darkness now…_ She called the unconsciousness that almost a coma-like thrill she got when she'd fainted from the lack of glucose in her system. She had taken these things from the hospital she worked in. Counted them as charity so they wouldn't be missed. _This is charity, just to me is all…_

It never could come fast enough for her. She then scowled that that thought and packed her things, returning to the outside. She hated hotels, hated when people touched her things and took from her that was not owed them that she didn't want them to have. She would stay elsewhere. _Had_ to.

She sat outside while she waited for her cab, things askew around her. She had so much, she trusted not to leave anything of importance at home, well, what was left of her home. Thing was, a lot of things were important. She scoffed. _Things…not people…._ She then noticed a man watching her. She ignored him, her fingers drumming on her knee, a nervous habit of hers. He was grubby, wearing mis-matched clothes. A beggar, nothing more. A filch. But the insulin started to kick in now. How long had it been? Didn't matter. That was a good enough dose, heady even.

Her head swam a bit and she felt dizzy, colors floated into her vision as she winked, not willing them away. The man noticed and approached. He touched her shoulder. "You ok, kid? You look funny..."

At his gentlest touch she flinched away as if she'd been burned. Human contact, it had been denied her from an early age and now she all but feared it. "I'm! _Fine!_"

He jerked backwards, hands up in defense. "Jeez, sorry I asked…" He left her and she scowled, the cab finally came and she rode in the back in silence. She watched as Budapest flashed by her darkened window. She saw nothing; she was beginning to drift off when she was addressed.

"Ma'am!" She jolted upright and looked around dazed. The driver caught her attention. He was young, like her and working. Was the world really that cruel? "I took you to the Danube River, where's my money?" His voice was softer now, as if he was sorry to end her slumber and her company with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She paid him and he helped her with her luggage. He wondered why she hadn't asked for a hotel. Maybe she was meeting someone here? He looked her over again. Not too much liking the clothes but imagining her without them, he groaned, petite, curves tantalizing, tempting, calling, sweetness between the thighs.

She noticed his look and he straightened. "Will that be all, ma'am?" He tried to hide his growing erection with his hands and he smiled at her. Her gaze however, was cold and slid over him with malice. He instantly backed away. Without waiting for a reply, he bolted into his car and drove off.

Mah-ron then relaxed, never fully, she felt for her purse, only to realize it was gone. "When…" Then she growled, a menacing guttural sound coming from a mere a human girl. The man at the airport had robbed her, and now she was stranded. Tension and low blood sugar claimed her and she fainted, falling onto her luggage.

--

Lucien's head snapped to attention. The echo of the cue ball hitting the eight was deafening to him. "I have to go..." He told the others, they blinked and he was gone. He found himself instead hovering over a girl, seemingly sixteen years of age, but her face looked thinner, older, more pained than quite possibly even Reyes, scarred as the man was. He rubbed the scars on his chin, a habit of his and scooped her up.

This girl was not dying, so why was he drawn to her? He sniffed. Not now, but soon. He growled. Not the best place for her to die, he felt sympathy well up in his throat. He would bring her home. Maddox had already broken the rule of bringing humans into the fortress. Even though Ashlyn had proven her worth, earned her place. As had he, when Danika and her family had been in Aeron's way, still were, but they had long fled. Did that rule even _stand_ anymore?

He would find out. Getting a person to carry her things was easy, the people of Budapest would do anything for the _angels_ that lived atop the hill. How little the mortals knew, how easy it was to deceive and misunderstand. Even after what had happened last month didn't completely destroy that for them. Lucien sighed and flashed back to the fortress as soon as the man was out of sight. The room instantly silenced.

But as soon as it began, it ended. The calm before the storm now gone, explosions filled it's void. "What is _she_ doing here?!"

"Not again, haven't you learned!?"

"I'm so not dealing with this shit…"

"Can I have her?! Please?! I haven't had my Vitamin D today…" Another voice whined.

"Shut up, Paris."

Lucien had had enough. A lot had happened in the last month and he could feel the strain on him again. Aeron was still in the dungeon and that weighed on him to have to do that to his dear friend. He suddenly snarled but managed to keep the rest of his urges in check. "E_nough_! She won't stay long, she's dying…I just didn't want her to die by the Danube river alone." His voice grew quiet, sympathetic and the others backed off. There was a disappointed groan then a sound smack.

"Ouch! That hurts." There was a whine in the man's voice and Mah-ron turned, inhaling deeply from Lucien, the scent of flowers, roses, overtook her and she coughed and pushed away with the little strength she had. Lucien, perplexed raised an eyebrow.

Paris looked over, pain forgotten and chuckled. "She doesn't like you, or she's not ready to leave yet…. either way, you can put her in my room." His voice was hopeful. His eyes scanned the petite beauty.

Lucien held tight to her and just then, the bell rang. His head snapped in that direction. "Reyes, get her things and bring them to the west wing, I'm putting her in the empty room by the Entertainment Room where she can be watched. I won't tolerate-"

"Damn she has a lot of stuff!" Reyes lugged bag after bag in. "Someone help me with this…" Wanting to be helpful, Sabin got up and walked over. Reyes tensed for a moment before allowing the man to help. They were on opposite sides, but the truce they held was delicate, breakable, if it held if only on someone's morals or temper.

"Wow, she does…" He spoke, amazed. He looked down at the leopard printed bags and curious, opened one, a bunch of disks fell out, a DVD camcorder and some underwear. Paris instantly growled, in deep desire.

"MY ROOM PLEASE!?" Another smack echoed in the room and Lucien walked down the hall before he had to start yelling. He would not lose control again. He couldn't afford it. Bad things happened when he did.

He stopped, however and spun on his heel, Mah-ron's head lolled to the side and exposed her neck. "You know you're to go to town for your needs, she's off limits…" He scanned the room again, eyes lingering on the unwelcome visitors of his. "She is not to be harmed and is to be respected when she wakes, _if_ she wakes…." For Death to be unsure was truly something, they others watched, silent, baffled.

His voice had an odd tint of confusion in it. "And she is only to be spoken to at minimum, her things not to be touched, _PARIS!"_ The pale man froze, blue eyes sparking with discontent, he tucked the underwear back into place but Promiscuity growled at him, echoing in his head. _Steal them, she won't notice…or maybe she'll try to get them back from you…._

Lucien's face spoke otherwise and he sighed and slunk away. Without another word, Lucien carted the unconscious girl upstairs, set her in the Entertainment Room while he prepared the room for her. _Why am I doing this?_

A blonde man with angelic features walked by the door, paused and then peeked in. His vision slipped to the other side of the hall where the scent of spiced peaches floated over to him. He raised a delicate eyebrow. He had missed much since his injury and had been kept busy with his stocks and things, keeping them well supplied despite the fact of the new 'guests.' Now he walked into the Entertainment Room and peered at the woman on the couch. She was young, pale for someone of caramel/olive skin. "Lucien?" He asked, confusion evident.

Death looked up and sighed. He pitied Torin. And hopefully, Mah-ron wouldn't trigger anything carnal in him. Doing so would be unnecessary torture to the man. He could not touch a living thing skin to skin, without infecting. Hell. As was all their lives. "She's dying, won't stay long….want to help me?" Torin began to shake his head before Lucien quickly added. "With her things. Put them away? This is embarrassing to say but…I don't know how long she'll last…" At that, Torin froze, spun to his friend. But the man merely laid the girl on the bed, tucked her in and studied her face. He brushed the raven hair from her fevered brow. Torin's heart ached terribly. How he wished he could do that. Without causing harm, without consequence. Just once and he'd be sated forever.

He quickly banished the thought and making sure his gloves were snuggly on, rummaged through the girl's things. He put her clothes away, which didn't take long, she had very few of them, and most looked too small. Torin tried not to linger on that thought. He noticed a school uniform and put it on the chair next to the bed. He stared at it trying to remember if it was a Hungarian school, nothing rang a bell so it must not be. "American?"

Lucien nodded and noticed a thin seamed wallet stick out from her pocket. Mah-ron, trusting no one had always carried around two, the stupid thing was she always put the more important stuff in harm's way. Lucien gingerly took it and unfolded it. "'Mah-ron Jade Stiva…'" He read, aloud and paused. "'Age…five?'" He looked at the girl again. Surely, she looked at least sixteen. He looked back at the date then relaxed. "Leap-year…Feb. 29, 1992…_College_ student?" The word even caught Torin's attention; he looked at the girl again. Of all the things he knew of humans, he at least knew college students to be a few years older than this perplexing little girl before him.

But Lucien tore that in half when he held out her student ID card. 'Year two, Lincoln Merit College, Birmingham, Alabama. Medical Intern.' "So…she's smart?"

"Really? I haven't noticed…how ever did you figure that out, detective?" Torin grinned wide, always humor with him. He then read the rest of her card. No more information save the fact she was a donor. He blinked at the picture. The girl was smiling, wide brown eyes glittering in the camera, hair straight, neat, in a headband, perfect teeth. Fake. He made a face. Why did humans do that? He could see clearly that she wore a mask. Torin knew, that the girl in the picture and the one on the bed were not one and the same.

Stirring caught their attention, but Mah-ron merely turned on her side, face strewn with hair. She moaned softly, in a stupor. Lucien replaced her wallet and looked at her things, the ones Torin had set out. Disks, the DVD camcorder, covered in purple marker and stickers, books, most written in and quite a few things Pairs would be interested in. He glimpsed nervously at Torin, whose gaze was elsewhere, his jaw tight.

Lucien was about to tell him to leave when the man picked up a few disks and the camcorder. "Can't have this around her. She can't find out our secret, let alone let proof of us escape should she choose to do so. In the meantime, let me see what I can learn from her." Lucien merely nodded to his friend's retreating back and sighed. What was he going to do?

Mah-ron coughed again and sat up. Her head spun and she groped mindlessly for her bag, where she kept an abundance of sugary foods. Now that the blackness had receded she wanted the high of the coma this time, and taking insulin gave her the option of high and low. But her body was beyond spent, beyond exhausted, she fell back on the comforters again with a light thump. Darkness claimed her yet again. And she welcomed it.

Lucien noticed and slipped from the room. But not before he saw a bag with a syringe. Without a word, he took it and closed the door behind him. He heard a light click as he locked it and rummaged through the content. Human Insulin 70/30. A blood-testing meter with strips and five syringes tied with a hair scrunchie. A small book with scrawled handwriting of doses and times, a list of food eaten.

T_hat girl felt too skinny to have eaten all of this…is she truly sick? And this human medicine…._He surveyed the list to be sure but his thoughts were interrupted by his friend down the hall. "LUCIEN! GET IN HERE _NOW!_" Lucien bolted, to comply, his angelic friend, never at all so forceful. He had to know why.

He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, the _heat_. All the monitors were on, as it was Torin's duty, not only to handle stocks and money but also to keep surveillance over the little slice of home they had cut themselves, cursed as they were. He blinked, once, twice. Torin sat frozen in the leather chair, watching the DVD, it was a video diary. Lucien leaned over his comrade, careful not to touch him and peered into the screen. A slightly younger Mah-ron grinned at them. The image bounced and they realized she was on a bus; the focus swiveled to a Caucasian girl with glasses and dark make-up, who put her hand up to the camera. "No! Come on, you know I hate those!"

There was a curt, pained laugh from the other side of the camera, seemingly forced as if to show the owner's normalcy, right to fit in. "One day I'll bring a small one and you won't be able to tell, you'll confess your heart to it…"

The glasses girl took the camera and focused it on Mah-ron instead. "You do that, but in the meantime, this is about _you_, it's your last year here in high school, you're leaving me…"

The caramel girl's face changed. An instant seductive pout and Torin's hand tightened on the handle of the chair. Those full red lips calling, as were the black-rimmed powdered eyes. They screamed, _'Comfort me! Touch me!'_ Mah-ron's hair was curled this time and she wore a puffy shirt that let a bit of cleavage show. Her arms crossed, making it much easier to see. "I didn't say I wanted too…but it's time. I don't like staying in one place forever, I told you that when I met you. You still said I was your best friend." Her voice was melancholy, she couldn't hide it. Lucien squirmed. She sounded almost like Misery, poor Cameo. _Focus_. "And I got a full scholarship after all, how can I turn that down?"

Silence was on the other side of the camera and Mah-ron smirked, it looked almost unnatural on her face, as if, she would have to practice to be truly convincing. She didn't sit properly in the bus seat, in fact, she sat high up, elbows on the top of the seat's back and her legs pushed out in front, spread, seemingly bracing so she didn't fall should the bus try to jostle her. _Thank the gods she's wearing pants…_Torin thought to himself. And yet, he could not look away. Mah-ron's attention was averted for a moment. Her silence was as deafening, as painful as her words. Then she spoke again. "I'm not coming back. I never return to a place I've been to. I haven't been in New York since…. gah, has it really been seven years?" At this, she ran her drawn on hand through her locks, the action making her hair fuller, more voluptuous as it fell back down to her waist again. She looked vixenish, a goddess.

Still silence on the other end. Lucien looked down at Torin, whose eyes seemed glued to the screen but he could see lines of strain on his pale face. Lucien reached out to turn the screen off but Torin shook his head. He then noticed something odd. The girl wore kneepads over the black pants, skin-tight and riding her every curve. He shuddered and raised an eyebrow. As if sensing him watching, Mah-ron snapped one of the garters of a kneepad, she snapped it again, winced. Again. "She's like Reyes…." He spoke, amazed. He focused on her hands. She wore fingerless gloves. Even more curious still.

All of a sudden the bus bucked, obviously hitting a bump and Mah-ron flew leftward, smashing her head on the glass. She made a slight face, yet not a sound escaped her lips. But the glass buckled, broken veins spreading out. "ARE YOU OK?!" Her friend wailed. The event even made Lucien's eyes widen. _Why didn't she at _least_ yelp?_

Mah-ron blinked. Her attention focused on the camera again an she sat, exactly how she had before, except now her hands gripped the fabric of the bus seat, her knuckles whitened and her nails looked as if they could pierce steel. "You know I'm hard-headed…and clumsy. It'll take more than that…" Her voice hinted at something that made Torin lean closer. As if, if he did, she would tell him. But she didn't.

The camera went up and then down, her companion having shrugged. "So Ms. High-honors-gotta-skip-grades-and-leave-me, now what do want to say?" Mah-ron's attention jerked. Her eyebrow raised, eyes lost, an earbud in her ear_. When had she put that there?_ Lucien wondered. She shrugged herself and started mouthing the words to the song she was obviously listening to. Her actions changed, as did her attitude. Her movements were fluid, one slipping into the next, body rolling, she danced in her seat, breasts jumping, tempting to be touched, hair swishing side to side fanning an obvious fire and she leaned into the camera, yelling profanities when- the screen went blank. Lucien blinked, making sure it wasn't his eyes. He looked down to see Torin's finger on the button, but his hands quickly switched the disks, hands shaking, lips a thin line, a bulge in his pants.

Lucien blinked, guilt riding him without mercy. He had brought the girl, who had brought her history. "Perhaps you shouldn't-"

Torin held up a black-gloved hand. "We have to watch each one, we don't know her….this could be complete bullshit. She could be Bait…" Then he blanched, if possible, pale as he was. No, Death would not have been drawn to Bait, unless she was poisoned in some way, in just the right dose. He turned the screen on again, eyes focused, serious, straining to do the necessary, wanting to indulge, knowing the consequence of doing so. _What a strange mixture of feelings…._

The scene was different now. A young girl's room, pink walls, which were covered with an array of posters, of movies, ripped pages from a magazine, mostly females. It seemed bare in a way. The focus was on a bed, by wide double-doors, which led to a balcony. The balcony overlooked water. It was early morning. The form on the bed stirred. The doll-like girl stood yawned, stretched. She slid her tiny but quite round legs over the edge of the bed and opened the large doors, the handles of which were by her chest, so dwarfed was she by seemingly everything. Mah-ron opened the glass doors and cold air washed into the room, posters fluttered in the breeze and Mah-ron let out a sweet perfect squeal of delight as it caressed over her skin. Torin's hand tightened on the volume dial. Lucien wished he would stop torturing himself.

Mah-ron, who looked much similar to what she did now, waltzed up to the camera, hips swishing, almost cat-like. "Hello me!" She smiled, wide, inviting, as if saying, _'Complete me... Fill me! Please!'_ She wore nothing but a black lace bra and panties set. The panties seemed barely covering and the bra only extenuated her breasts, not hiding them from view. Her hair was perfectly tussled. "Morning!" She greeted again, obviously cheerful. She blinked, as if surprised by this fact even herself. "Wow, I must feel good today…." Still, her hand went through her hair again, bent to put her face in the camera's view. No make-up this time, pure, as pure as a tainted person could be, her tongue ran across her lips, giving them a wet sheen. Torin's cock jerked at the motion, still he couldn't look away. "That's new….oh! Dreams, forgot…" She rolled her eyes at herself. "Um…" Her fingers twisted in her hair now, and her free arm ran under her chest, as if to relieve her of the weight. Torin gulped, even stoic Lucien had to take a step back from the screen. But he showed no other reaction.

"Oh yea! No nightmares this time. Think I might have dreamt of Jacob, I feel kind of….lonely." Torin instantly scowled and Lucien was surprised by the action. As if to extenuate the feeling the arm under her chest straightened, fingers sliding down her flat stomach and over the fabric of her panties. Lucien stiffened, eyes glimpsing at Torin, who was motionless, save in his pants. Mah-ron's thumb hooked in the fabric and her fingers curled between her thighs, the tips brushed against her and she shuddered, purred, in a most riveting way. "Hmmm…wet. Yup, definitely a good dream…" Without warning, she licked her fingers clean. Lucien turned away, tried to grab the back of Torin's chair to do the same but it was too late, the poor man exploded in his pants at the same time the screen went blank. He shook, staring at it, the vision of Mah-ron stuck in his head. Her purring moan, her soft body calling. His jaw set and he rose without a word.

Lucien, sighed, heavy and handing him the bag of human medicine. "What do you make of this?" Torin almost snatched the small bag, willing himself to concentrate on anything but Mah-ron's panties. And on a change of clothes, maybe not.

He scanned down and ruffled through it. "She is sick then? But with what?" He studied the small vial and shrugged. He turned on a different screen and typed it in. "'Diabetes…'" He pouted, the word unfamiliar. He clicked two links. _What is it?_ And _How is it treated?_ He read aloud. "'Diabetes is a disorder of metabolism—the way our bodies use digested food for growth and energy. Most of the food we eat is broken down into glucose, the form of sugar in the blood. Glucose is the main source of fuel for the body.

After digestion, glucose passes into the bloodstream, where it is used by cells for growth and energy. For glucose to get into cells, insulin must be present. Insulin is a hormone produced by the pancreas, a large gland behind the stomach.

When we eat, the pancreas automatically produces the right amount of insulin to move glucose from blood into our cells. In people with diabetes, however, the pancreas either produces little or no insulin, or the cells do not respond appropriately to the insulin that is produced. Glucose builds up in the blood, overflows into the urine, and passes out of the body in the urine. Thus, the body loses its main source of fuel even though the blood contains large amounts of glucose.'" He blinked, letting the words digest, Lucien still beside him. He clicked the next link, almost afraid of what he'd find next.

"'Type 1 diabetes is an autoimmune disease. An autoimmune disease results when the body's system for fighting infection (the immune system) turns against a part of the body. In diabetes, the immune system attacks and destroys the insulin-producing beta cells in the pancreas. The pancreas then produces little or no insulin. A person who has type 1 diabetes must take insulin daily to live.'" His eyes lingered on those last words. _To live…_So her life dangled on this little bit of liquid. He oddly, felt fear.

Lucien's eye ticked. He had had enough. He grabbed the vial from Torin and a syringe, then looked down at his hands. He had no idea what he was doing. He would need to wake this girl. Torin, at the sudden movement looked up, green eyes oddly shimmering, perplexed, scared? Lucien froze, if only for a moment before he turned to leave the room.

Then a scream broke their attention, shrill, panicked blood curdling and un-familiar. Only one reason for that. "GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" Another cry.

Now a curious voice. "This is the second time already I've been denied. This saddens me greatly. Surely, if you try I can please you. I'm all about pleasure." A sound smack rings down the hallway, followed by a grunt of pain and Torin and Lucien are down the hall before another could be delivered. They find Paris hovering over Mah-ron, shocked, holding his cheek, blood dripping on the comforter. Mah-ron was on her knees, face angered and scared, a small knife in hand.

She noticed the others and her eyes became pleading but danger flashed in them. "Where am I?! Why is he trying to touch me!? Get! Him! _Away!_" Her shirt was askew as if that was all Paris could seduce off of her, pink silk bra half visible now, though he only wore jeans, unzipped. This was ridiculous and all three men knew. The latter, too late.

"Paris..." Lucien growled. "I'm more than sure I said 'off-limits.'" At that the blue-eyed man pouted deeply and left the room. The girl relaxed but just barely, knife still in place. Where had she hidden that? He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I'm not going to ask again…" She warned, eyes dangerous but wavering as they took in Lucien and Torin. Lucien with his mis-matched eyes and dark hair, perfect body underneath his clothes. And Torin, draped in black from head to toe, and wearing gloves, like her. She must have sensed they weren't going to hurt her since she tucked the knife under her pillow and looked around, her eyelids were at half-mast. They were shifty, her every move was careful.

Lucien stepped forward, held out the syringe and glass bottle. "Show me how to use this so I can help you. You look like you need your medicine and-"

He could get no further. Her temper instantly flared up and gave her energy she didn't otherwise have. "YOU WENT THROUGH MY THINGS?! IF YOU STOLE ANYTHING SO HELP ME-" Lucien cut her off with a firm hand on her mouth. She squirmed, fought but he was too strong and she was weakened by lack of energy, she stilled. Torin watched in pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He slipped it into her lap and slowly moved his arm away. She was trembling and he understood. Not only did he look strange to mortals she probably wasn't expecting him to touch her without harming her.

She nodded and kept it to her. "U-um…I already took some, I need to eat now…" Was her quiet response.

He nodded. "Then I shall fetch you something…in the meantime…" He looked from Torin back to the girl. Torin was staring, helpless and Mah-ron was staring at her sleeve where Paris' blood had gotten on it. She mumbled a curse and removed her shirt altogether, as if they weren't there at all. Lucien moved into Torin's line of vision. Mah-ron failed to notice, she saw her Oxford shirt on her old school skirt and slipped it on. She stood and slid off her baggy pants and wrapped the plaid skirt around her, she rolled it, once twice, until it was six inches above her knees and pulled her shirt over the roll. Lucien didn't like the quiet, or the way she acted. Torin was beginning to lean to see her, odd behavior for him but he figured. _Now that he's got a taste…_ "What school is that?" He asked the girl.

Mah-ron was looking into her shirt, seemingly displeased and adjusting something. Her head slowly came up to see Lucien staring at her. She seemed unfazed by his looking at her. "St. Ann Catholic Grade School…" She spoke carefully, her voice was, Lucien realized with a twinge, like Cameo's. _Shit…why can't you be like how you were in the video?!_

"Oh..." His mind drew a blank. He then stiffened. "We haven't been introduced properly…" He glimpsed at Torin, who now walked up to the bed but otherwise kept his distance. "I'm called Lucien and he's Torin. What are you called, lovely?" _As if I don't know. But it'd be better for her to tell us rather than her yelling…_

Mah-ron winced when Lucien called her 'lovely' and he didn't miss it but she stayed quiet. _Shy? No…insulted? No…not that…_She didn't even smile but after a while she spoke. "Mah-ron Jade Stiva. Why am I here? I was by the river…. at least, I don't think I dreamt that…" _Shit, I shoulda given them an Alias, now what? _Another voice edged in her head. _Use your gift…peek into their minds…_ Mah-ron shook her head. _They saved me from the man-whore._ The voice growled and she shuddered in fear. _Do it!_

Lucien noticed her hesitation to say more and the shudder, he started to reach out when he remembered that he had promised the girl food, she was paling by the second. "I'll return with your food, anything I should know?" He tried to think if certain humans can only eat certain things, but he couldn't be sure. He thought it better to ask.

Mah-ron's dazed eyes scanned him. "No meat….and tea please….no trouble…" She shook her head. Torin carefully moved along the wall to the bureau and sat by the bed, he looked uneasy as if he knew he ought to leave but can't help but stay. Lucien nodded but was confused as he left. He glanced at Torin but he knew the man had years of training, he would not touch the female human. _Although…._ He scowled and stalked off boots sounding down the hallway.

Mah-ron sat quietly, she tugged at her hair in a nervous manner, a few strands fell onto her exposed thighs and Torin gulped, forcing his eyes stationary instead of exploring like they wanted to. Then he noticed her kneepads, which held her socks in place. He quickly looked around and found a brush. Mah-ron jumped and angled her head in his direction. The way he held her brush was odd, as if it was something disgusting, he put it on the bed and pushed it toward her. She scowled. "If my stuff is so damn dirty, then don't touch it…." She kicked it and it fell on the floor with a plastic _thunk!_ She had heard about theses people and she didn't like them too much. Her heart went out to them, yes, but her mind screamed for her to stay planted where she was. She then blinked. _They spoke _English_ to me…_Her head snapped to a pouting Torin, he gingerly picked up the brush and put it on top of her bureau, he sighed heavily, seemingly discontent.

Now Mah-ron was ever so confused. Why was he acting this way? Toward her even? Torin glimpsed at her and smiled, emerald eyes sparking, seemingly for her. She reddened instantly but managed to find her voice. "Torin, was it? You sure as hell don't talk much…"

He blinked, surprised she talked to him without hate and shuddered. Her cheeks were pink and she was looking at _him_. That's all the prompting he needed. "At a loss of what to say. Forgive me, but I'm still curious as to how you fell into my home…" he grinned and she gasped, now charmed. Her eyes glazed over and she shivered, her thighs clenched and unclenched with want. He scanned her quickly and she withdrew, he held out a hand, comforting her his goal now. "No, I didn't mean anything bad." He then grinned. "What's your nationality?" He asked in a thick accent. Her skin tone was fascinating to him. How he ached to touch it.

Again, the poor girl shuddered. But this time she smiled, radiant, childish, pure. "I'm Cherokee Indian and Japanese….what are you?" She leaned forward on gloved hands, now seemingly eager. And she was, excited, about him.

Torin blinked at the girl's sudden change. One moment she's mopes, the next she's exuberant. He smiled and focused on her gloves. "I hail from Greece…" He told her and then asked. "Why do you wear those pretty gloves?"

Mah-ron grinned wide at Torin but then it faded at the mention of her gloves. Her arms slid behind her back. "Why do _you_ wear _yours_?!" She shot back.

Torin stiffened. He certainly couldn't tell her his secret. Mah-ron noticed his jerking motion and smirked. "Oo, touchy huh? I'll tell you, if you tell me…" Her voice was laced with sweetness but Torin shook his head. Mah-ron's expression changed again. All of a sudden, the man seemed desperate to get away from her. Her heart throbbed and she stilled on the bed. Her head sank. "I'm sorry, forget I said that. I'd hug you, you look like you need one, but you're mad at me now…"

At her actions, Torin's own heart ached. He ached to comfort her, to never hurt her, to always be there. She hadn't even been here an hour and already she had him wound around that cute little finger. Without really thinking, Torin rose and picked up half of the comforter, grateful that it was thick, since it was still winter in Budapest. He draped it over the tiny Mah-ron, who seemed to almost disappear under it. He almost thought she did, if not for the small jerk that went through her as the comforter fell. "Hold still…" Torin whispered. He hesitated, sat on the edge of the bed. The form stilled, silent and he gingerly wrapped his arms around it. He sighed heavily, and Mah-ron couldn't tell if it was from relief or something else.

Without meaning to disobey, Mah-ron turned and let her covered arms wrap partially around Torin. Before he could protest, she giggled. "You give funny hugs, but you're really warm and that's nice…" Torin sat silent this time, amazed, perplexed. What was it about her that did this to him? He couldn't understand. He wanted to linger, wanted this to never end, but what scared him was, that he wanted _more_. But he knew he couldn't. Could never. He shouldn't even be doing what he was. He gingerly peeled the comforter away from Mah-ron and at the same time stepped back from her. He wanted to thank her, somehow, some way but couldn't figure out the words, the how.

Mah-ron's cheeks were red and she smiled brilliantly at Torin. He instantly melted at the sight. Just then, booted steps echoed in the hall again and Lucien appeared with a tray of fruit and set it on the foot of the bed by the small girl. She seemed in a better mood than how he had left her and was curious, he looked to Torin, who also seemed jubilant. Now he was thoroughly confused. "What have I missed?" Mah-ron shook her head and reached for the tray. Torin merely smiled, which was unusual, Lucien would have thought at least his friend would tell him. _Could this girl really have an affect on him? Shit, this isn't good, I want him happy but…. she could be Bait…we can't be sure, but if she's like Ashlyn…maybe he's gotten lucky, the god's favor him…_

"Where's my _tea_?" Mah-ron's syrupy voice slid into his thoughts. Torin's head snapped in her direction and he was suddenly off. She watched him, seemly disappointed. Lucien shook his head at the both of them, wanting to wash his hands of them but he himself was the cause. He left the room. And when and only when Mah-ron heard the click of the door did she eat, and eat _everything_ in front of her. But what was only moments later she raced to the bathroom and heaved the contents of her stomach.

She shivered and sighed with relief as she flushed. She hadn't heard footsteps, and there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Are you alright? I heard noise." Mah-ron stiffened. No one could know she was one of those people who couldn't keep food in them, _Bulimic_.

But then she flinched again. The voice was unfamiliar. "Who are you and why are you in my room?" She demanded, instantly suspicious. Something purred deep inside her in sanction. She didn't know what it was. It rarely made itself none, having weaved its web a long time ago, Distrust.

There was a growl and she instantly pulled the mini knife out of her glove and stood by the door, ready to fight. But the man cleared his throat. "Reyes, Lucien wouldn't allow Torin to come back…I have your tea…" _Lucien obviously doesn't trust you, so why bring you here? And what did you do to Torin? Girl, if you hurt him…if you're Bait…._

_Fuck-shit…._ Mah-ron scowled and horridly wiped her face and rinsed before she opened the door. She unnoticeably to untrained eyes slipped the knife in the roll of her skirt. She opened the door and looked up, going for brazen but froze as she took it the man before her. He was gigantic, but then again, being only 4'11 a lot of people are to her. But no, this man before could not be human. His eyes were dark and he was covered in scars, almost frightening. But alluring and handsome under that. She then noticed fresh cuts on his arm and she shuddered. He was like her. She felt a tug at her chest but then scowled. The mask was up again. Letting nothing out and nothing in. She took her tea from the bulking man and slipped at it.

Reyes was frozen in place. He blinked, once twice, making sure the petite girl in front of him was truly real. She was, here she stood, drinking him in along with her tea. His vision slid to her dominant face, one that says it took pleasure in pain and didn't take any bullshit. Next was a lacey pink bra barely hidden by a button of a _uniform_? Then came those lovely, swerving hips, he licked his lips at the thought of spreading them and then he saw something that made him freeze again. On her knees were a series of slashes, scars months old and very visible. "How the hell did you get those?" His voice was almost angry. He failed to realize or stop his outburst. _Such beauty should never be marred in such away!_

Mah-ron choked on the tea and looked down, she blanched instantly, in her care not to get any of her things covered in bile; she had removed her gloves and kneepads. She quickly spun around, giving Reyes a glimpse of matching panties. "None of your damn business! I don't know you! I don't have to tell you _any_thing!"

She tried to reach her kneepads but he, larger and quicker, snatched them from her. "I demand to know!" She refused still, lips pursed, eyes angry, turning _red_? She jumped, making those orbs of deliciousness in her shirt jiggle with the effort. He groaned, cock jerking but then noticed her bare hand. Her palm had slashes as well. He scowled, grabbed her wrist and inspected the damage.

This made little Mah-ron freeze instantly. The way he was looking at her, her hand, concern, worry, then flickers of anger again. It was as if he couldn't believe someone like her would do such a thing to themselves. Then his face oddly softened. And hers hardened at the same time. Yes, they were similar, but that did not mean she would be drawn to him. She would not allow herself to fall for him. And yet, another tug pulled in her chest. She couldn't take his presence for much longer. She had no idea what she would do. She panicked. "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY _HELP!_ ME!"

Reyes blanched and tried to quiet her just then there was a growl at the door and a feminine gasp. "Reyes!" He looked up to see Ashlyn and Maddox. Maddox looked confused and disapproving, Ashlyn however stomped over. "Let her go _now!_ She's just a kid!" He did as told, ashamed.

Mah-ron blinked as she took in Ashlyn. _Another female, I could use this to my advantage._ "He scares me!" She cried out and fell into Ashlyn, who not expecting the sudden movement was nearly toppled. But she held tightly to the shivering girl and glared at Reyes until he retreated from the room, knife in hand, holding the blade not the hilt. The small girl trembled in her arms, clinging to her like the frightened child she was.

Ashlyn looked down. Was this the girl Lucien had mentioned? Ashlyn softened. "It's ok. He didn't mean anything. You're safe here…." She petted the girl's hair and that seemed to calm her. _She's so young_. "What's your name? I'm Ashlyn, and he's Maddox…" She carefully motioned to Violence, standing in the doorway. "How old are you, sweetie?"

Tiny Mah-ron sniffed, wiped her eyes and gave them a weak grin, an act she played well. That of an innocent. "O-oh…hello Ashlyn. And thank you for saving me." Another pitiful sniff. "I'm Mah-ron…hi Maddox…" She made her voice timid. And he nodded in her direction. His eyes were really on Ashlyn, taking her in in a new light. Ashlyn was being motherly, something he hadn't seen yet. He was astounded.

Mah-ron held her head at an angle so that they couldn't always see her eyes. "I'm five…I was born on a leap-year so please don't look at me funny…. I'm not a freak…" _On the contrary…._ A voice mused in her head. She stiffened.

"Oh, honey we don't think you are. You're adorable!" Ashlyn gushed but Mah-ron flinched. This confused the elder girl. Did she not like compliments? Maddox walked in now and Mah-ron looked up, she had to arch her neck. Ashlyn looked between them and gave Maddox pleading eyes as if to say 'don't scare her.' Maddox nodded and knelt before them.

He studied the girl and as he did, her eyes widen and she clung to Ashlyn, buying her face in the crook of her neck. He blinked. Was he really that frightening? Or was this girl hiding something? His thoughts were interrupted by the bronze girl's muffled words. "Pardon, little one?" He tried, surprised at how calm his voice was, fatherly even.

Mah-ron moved so she could be heard. "I said, is this room soundproof? I'm a person who plays music loud and if I'm to stay here I can't go into music withdrawal. I fear I'll go insane…" _More so than usual?_ A voice prompted in her head. She didn't speak but her head tilted in a yes. Where was talk voice coming from? But it didn't really matter; the voice had been her friend since birth.

Both Maddox and Ashlyn exchanged looks. Maddox had one of confusion, many human things still strange to him, such as Tylenol. Ashlyn was teaching him of her world as he was of his. Ashlyn petted the small girl's head. "Actually, I think it is, since it's right next to the Entertainment Room and Paris likes him um…. movies." Ashlyn smiled and Mah-ron seemed to brighten. Maddox was falling more and more in love with her every second. How good she was with children! She would make a splendid mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Dude, flying with this story

Dude, flying with this story I wonder why lol

Chapter 2- What to do?

Lucien felt the room spinning. Was he losing his mind or just the control of his once semi-stable home? If anyone believed one person could not make a difference, he'd rip their heart out and feed it to them. Not only was he now sure that Mah-ron would live, provided the fact she followed common sense and behaved herself, but that she was also here to stay. And something even more perplexing, something in her was oddly familiar. A call from the past. He couldn't quite place it but the girl, her eyes, or rather what was behind them reminded him of Baden. Where had the spirit of Distrust gone anyway?

His thoughts were intruded upon by a girlish laugh. He turned to see Maddox, Ashlyn, and Mah-ron entering the kitchen. When Mah-ron saw him, however she instantly hid behind Ashlyn. Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at Lucien who shrugged. He had no idea what he had done. He had been kind to the girl. Maybe she just thought him strange. Maddox looked down at the girl, clinging to his woman. Without warning, he gently touched the top of her head. "It's alri-" But as soon as his fingers touched Mah-ron's hair she yelped and flinched, knocking herself off balance and crumpled on the floor with a whimper.

Maddox stood shocked, perplexed but Ashlyn knelt down and smiled at the girl. The girl relaxed and leant into her and Ashlyn gently rocked her, giving her a questioning look. The young girl's face turned pink then crimson. "I don't like to be touched…. unless I say it's ok…" She murmured and Ashlyn nodded. Maddox stiffened. He meant no harm to the girl either. Lucien merely stared.

He was about to say something when the others filed in. Both Torin, who was in the far corner of the room, away from everyone else and now Reyes glimpsed at Mah-ron, most likely wondering what she was doing on the floor. Paris sauntered in and looked down, but Maddox growled at him. "Ok, ok…" He held his hands up in defense. "I was only going to say hi…"

"Right…" Maddox's voice was gruff as he pulled Ashlyn up, who had Mah-ron still in her arms. Mah-ron, however, pushed away from her and fell backward clumsily into a hard chest. She looked up to see Sabin.

He smiled down at her. She blushed and Reyes growled, standing up. He was not about to let Sabin into her head. However, Kane walked in as well. He had white flecks in his hair, which he was brushing out. "A part of the ceiling fell on me again…" He pouted. Mah-ron touched his arm and his attention snapped downward.

His eyebrow raised and she tugged until he bent to her and she lightly brushed his hair clean, seemingly fascinated. The room got very quiet and Kane blinked at her. He sniffed. _Human? What is she doing here? Why is she…. be nice_. "Thank you, sweetie…" He smiled, a bit unsure but Mah-ron, let go of his arm and looked around, as though she had done nothing, her expression was vacant. _How strange…_

Sabin thought to peek into her thoughts to see what was going on. _Wow, this place is cool, like an…hmm…I don't know Renaissance castle. I've always wanted to be inside one but I didn't think there would be so many people…or that it would be so advanced…they could be angels…just…maybe dark ones. Madison did tell me to believe..._ Sabin snickered and slipped into her mind. _These people don't like you, they don't even trust you, you're not supposed to be here…._ Mah-ron however, merely tilted her head to one side and sat, Indian style on the floor in front of Reyes, her skirt barely covering. The scarred man stepped closer, but not out of free will. She began to play with the tips of her hair. Sabin pouted and tried again. _They'll rape you, especially the one called Pairs if you're not careful, you shouldn't stay, they outnumber you easily, you should- _He got cut off by another voice. _Doubt, you have no power where Distrust already resides._ Now, and only now, Mah-ron's head slowly rose, a confused expression on her face. _Why were there two voices just now?_ She asked herself. Sabin gasped. "You're-"

However, Strider walked in and looked around, curious as to why everyone was quiet save Sabin. He patted the man on the back. "What are you up to?" Sabin turned to him, expression panicked and his cheerfulness disintegrated. "What's wrong?" Sabin, however, shook his head.

He would not blurt out what he had just learned. He merely spoke. "Later, gather the others and go to my room, we need to discuss something…" He stalked off. Lucien wondered what had just happened. Kane watched his friend leave the room and was curious but was more intrigued by the young human girl. She knew nothing of him and she had shown him kindness. How he wished he couldn't be a walking target for Disaster. Yet, if only once, it was exactly that that had Mah-ron act kindly toward him.

Kane walked up the to the girl and knelt. "Hello there…" Mah-ron's eyes remained trained on her hair; she tugged at it until a few strands fluttered to rest on the exposed skin of her thigh. From the angle he leaned, Kane could see into her shirt. He could just barely stifle a groan as he tried again. "What's your name? I'm Kane and you a-" Just then, another piece of ceiling fell and quick as lightening he leaned over Mah-ron to protect her from it.

He grunted as he once again got plaster smashed into his skull and Mah-ron looked up, unmoving but eyes curious. She was covered in little white specks as well but it made her look, angelic. Kane chuckled, pain forgotten and shook his head, which showered her in more flecks of white. "Hey!" She squealed in an adorable tone that made his heart soar.

"I'm sorry, princess, let me help you…" Mah-ron gave him a questioning look so he added. "I want to return the favor…may I?" She nodded and he gingerly touched her hair, wiping away ceiling dust and smiled, inhaling her scent as he worked. She was warm under his fingers and only noticed she was clinging to him when he tried to stand up again. There was dead silence as if they were the only ones in the room. It didn't last.

She blushed and there was a growl from behind. Reyes had seen enough. He grabbed Mah-ron. "I'm taking you to your room, _now_…" Mah-ron whimpered in protest and Torin was about to scold Reyes when without warning, she tried to slash at him. Reyes, catching the motion, caught her wrist and pinned it on the wall; her feet did not touch the floor. She dropped the knife in her hand. Her expression was caught between frightened and vengeful, she kicked as she dangled, and her heels spouted small blades, which she tried to dig into Reyes. He grimaced_. Fuck!_ He wrapped his arms around the girl, pinning her arms and legs together. Lucien had had it; he stalked up, snatched Mah-ron from Reyes and stalked from the room, which was otherwise silent. Kane was pouting at Reyes. Reyes growled, blade ready but slowly slipped it back into place. Blood from his arm dripped on the floor, a wound from this morning having re-opened in the struggle. He smiled at the pleasure-pain and Kane could feel nothing but pity for the man.

Lucien held his hand firmly over the writhing girl's mouth; he took her back to her room, kicked the door shut and set her down. Oddly, she did not move, she merely looked at him. _Good_. He thought and then sighed, hand running through his hair. "_E_nough already. I brought you here, Mah-ron. I cannot tell you why but you have to behave and you have to trust me. And you must be careful around those here. Ashlyn, Maddox and I…" he noted, remembering how the child responded to them "Are the only ones you may get close to…" Mah-ron made a face at him so he sighed. "You may talk to the others, but you must act reasonably around the others, some of us aren't as nice as it seems at first glance. " He thought of his guests, and hoped, prayed they found the box soon. He wanted them out of his home; they weren't really worth the trouble. "If you need anything ask the three of us, especially, Ashlyn. And do try not to cut everyone when you ….get upset."

Mah-ron seemed to understand but then her head snapped up again. "Can I have a map or something? Otherwise I'll be wandering all over the place. I re_fuse_ to depend on anyone to escort me around..." her voice and face were serious; she sat, where her hands rested on her legs, which oddly looked thick and inviting. He scowled to himself and moved his vision back to her face before another similar thought would surface.

Lucien raised an eyebrow at her, curious. She was truly intelligent and either wanted to stray away from people or get the upper hand. However, he could not risk another outburst. "I'll make one and give it to you later. For the mean time, please stay here and make yourself comfortable until I come for you. Is that understood?" The small girl nodded in a jerking manner.

Then the elfin caramel girl bit her full bottom lip. "So…this is my room, to do as I please? And I can um…. stay up as long as I want?" She blinked, expecting but went on before he could answer. "And I can stay? And ask for anything I want?" She tittered. "I hope that doesn't appear too demanding. I won't bother anyone, promise. More or less, I'll stay in here by myself…"

Lucien blinked at the girl. _Why didn't she fight like the rest? Even Ashlyn had tried to go back home…. does this Mah-ron even _have_ a home to go _back_ to?_ He looked her up and down until she drew back, uncomfortable. She seemed well to do enough, and if she was working then she must be fine, financially. However, that was not the truth. Mah-ron had learned long ago to tell lies with her appearance. "Yes, this is your room and you may do as you please. You may stay, in fact I insist. And I shall try to comply as long as the things you request are within reason…." He picked his words carefully. The small girl winked and rose, beginning to re-arrange her things; obviously unsatisfied with the way Torin had arranged things. He smiled and left. Mah-ron wondered to herself. _Why don't his eyes match?_

--

Now back in their room, Maddox and Ashlyn were mulling over the thought of a new guest. Lucien seemed thrown by her whereas Reyes and Torin seemed taken, along with Kane. But Sabin seemed, afraid. "What do you make of her? She seems harmless enough. She's just a scared little girl…. I don't know, she seems sad as well…. and odd." Ashlyn pointed out, as she toyed with the hem of her shirt, Maddox had trouble concentrating; his thoughts were on what was under that shirt. "Maddox…"

He slowly looked up into those wide brown eyes and smiled. "Yes, she is…odd. But she seems harmless, yes. I don't think she's Bait either; otherwise Lucien would not have brought her here. Nor did he say he sensed anyone around her at the river." He pointed out as his fingers traced over the back of her hand, electric tingles shot through him. He smirked as she shivered, feeling it too.

Ashlyn purred then grinned. "I think it's wonderful she's getting attention. At least she'll distract Reyes from Danika…" Ashlyn smiled, Danika had been the only friend she had but now she had the possibility of being Mah-ron's friend, another female, for some reason that was so necessary, so significant to Ashlyn. She was surprised by this, though she knew she could live without that, she knew she wouldn't be able to _breath_ without Maddox. "What do you think?"

The handsome man before her on the bed smirked and held her closer, arm tight around her waist, always protective, possessive. "I say…she's a good addition to our family, and she brought out something in you that only makes me love you so much more…"

Ashlyn blushed to a fiery red. "And what on earth is that?" She asked, breathless and that made Maddox growl with instantaneous want.

"You were motherly toward her...that's good, for the near future…." He grinned as she shuddered in his arms. She blinked, she a mother? Could she do that?

She thought to how she acted with Mah-ron and smiled. "I guess you're right, but I didn't even know I was doing that. Must be maternal instinct." Maddox's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and Ashlyn laughed as she explained.

--

Lucien sighed and looked down at the sad excuse for a map he had out before him. It was old, Aeron had discovered it soon after they had moved to Budapest and thought it helpful as they made a home for themselves. It was soon memorized and discarded, left on an old oak table, the four corners pinned by weights. He was curious as to why Ashlyn had never gotten lost. He figured it was because Maddox was either always with her or could always find her. However, Mah-ron had asked for it. He sighed and carefully copied it down, to every detail.

He smiled down at his work, slightly makeshift but acceptable. He rolled it up gingerly. The one he made was on a much smaller scale then its predecessor. He could almost imagine little Mah-ron carrying it around and looking about, most likely in fascination. He smiled but then caught himself. His fingers once again rolled over the puckered scars of his face as his boots thunked up the way to Mah-ron's room. _Thunk, thunk thunk! _It was a rhythm he never really noticed.

He stood in the hallway where the Entertainment Room was, staring at a line of shoes, just outside her door, which was half-ajar, and the smell of spiced peaches taunted him. He blinked and walked up. Oddly he knocked. "Shoes off…" Came a monotone reply. He blinked, wondering if he should comply when he noticed a sign, a piece of paper which had the words, 'Mah-ron's room, enter at own risk' scrawled in black.

He chuckled. "Nice sign…" he spoke as he took of his boots and placed them beside a pair of worn sneakers. Maybe he would get Paris to buy her a new pair. He stepped into the room and searing pain shot through his foot. He howled and looked down, about seven little pinpricks oozed blood from his foot. He growled and leaned down to see, hidden in the carpet were indeed, tacks, aimed upward to despair any would-be intruders.

Mah-ron didn't even turn, her face in the screen of a very small laptop. Though a satisfied smile spread across her face at the thought of her booby-trapped room protecting itself and her. She slowly arched her head in Lucien's direction. The man had put down the map and was busy finding all the tacks before he took another step closer. He had been caught off-guard, he would not allow that again. She smiled and walked over, oddly stepping sideward now and again, as she avoided the invisible string that triggered more traps and picked up the map. She sauntered over to the bed again. Effortless.

He scowled at her but then his face blanked. He had to keep his temper. Regardless of what this girl did. His foot would heal within the hour and he knew that, still he looked around, noticing the string she carefully stepped over. Obviously, she either trusted no one or she had something to protect. Now he was curious. Was she protecting herself, her things, or a secret? Pain forgotten, he slowly rose and to Mah-ron's surprise, walked over to her, managing to avoid the rest of her little toys. "That was quite clever…anyways, I hope you find the map acceptable…"

Mah-ron shoulders stiffened. Perhaps she thought he'd touch her, her body was flexed, ready to react. But he remained just above her. Tiny, piercing black eyes scaled upward and they softened, if just a little. "It's fine, thank you…" Mah-ron's voice seemed caught in her throat so she went back to scribbling in that small notebook of hers looking at the map, more scribbling. She prayed he didn't notice the waver in her voice.

Lucien leaned. "What's that you're writing?" He asked out of pure curiosity. Mah-ron did not look up, black nails moved over the map with grace, precision, through mannerism. Lucien found himself impressed. But since the young girl did not answer, he read over her instead. 'Left, down the stairs, first door, kitchen. Third door, right hall, sunroom. Up the hall, second passage, weight room.' _Directions? Did she not want to walk around with the map? Or maybe she figured she would eventually memorize it as well._ He was inquiring as to why she wrote those rooms and only now realized that she was avoiding all the bedrooms. Did she not like people?

A twitch of her arm let Mah-ron know Lucien was watching her, too closely. She had been engrossed in her writing regardless of the stifling smell of roses. It made her want to gag. When she was small, when Madison was alive, she had loved roses when her elder sister preferred lilies. Oh, how Mah-ron had insisted that roses are better, teasing her sister. In fact, that was one of the last tings she had said to her sister. Mah-ron winced and snapped the black band on her arm, a bracelet she wore so that she would never forget. But the hair on her arm was taut, standing on end at Lucien being so close. She slowly scooted away.

Lucien sighed and stepped back, then he noticed the laptop and stiffened. "You may not have that in here…. Torin has to-" Mah-ron was not listening, she had a cell phone hidden between her fingers, almost invisible. He quickly took it. "Or this…."

Mah-ron's face instantly heated. She stood on the bed, making her height even with Lucien's and scowled. Where did this girl get that brazenness? "Give it back! I've done nothing! I told you I would stay in this room and I've done that. Why take my things?!" Her face was right in his and her eyes burned with red irises. Lucien blinked in surprise but slipped the phone into his back pocket.

"Fine, you can keep that laptop, but you're not getting this back for a while." And with that, he turned and started to leave. A knife, quick as lightening whizzed over his head but he merely closed the door behind him and he listened at the door.

"Shit, I missed…" He heard a jostling as Mah-ron jerked the knife from the wall and chuckled before walking down the hall with his boots in hand. He noticed Paris then, hand full of DVD's and raised an eyebrow at the man.

The black-haired angel smiled at him, seemingly excited. "Torin gave me these! He was throwing them away and I asked him why. He said they were useless and asked if I wanted them. He said they would interest me..." He gave Lucien a bright smile. "I can't wait!"

Lucien shook his head. He'd have to talk to Torin later. "You do know those are Mah-ron's right? It's _her_ in those…" He spoke, voice serious but Paris merely stilled, inhaled deeply and joyous and raced off to see for himself, anticipation in his every movement. Lucien sighed again. He was losing the fatherly; 'listen-to-me-or-else' hold he had on his home. Because of one person.

--

Sabin scowled as he stared at the door, the others tittered, uneased by their leader's odd, shifty mood. Finally, Cameo came in and carefully shutting the door behind her. She sat on the bed parallel from Amun, who already knew what was going on. His damned knack for divining secrets, for once paying off in a _good_ way. Everyone's attention then drew to Sabin, who was scowling, turning a chair under his fingers, before he sat in it. Restless, he stood and spun it again as he tried to choose his words. There was no proper arrangement to make the blow of them soften. "That girl…" His lips pulling back into a frightening snarl.

Gideon looked up. "She is bad, yes?" He asked, curious. The poor man could never speak a word of truth, so the others always took the opposite of what he said to heart.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "She's harmless…" Kane.

"Just a child…." Strider.

"Human…pure and simple." Cameo added. Everyone flinched and slipped a bit away from Misery.

Sabin held up a hand and shook his head. "She is _Distrust_…I heard it, thanks to Doubt. I had peered into her thoughts and the demon spoke to me…" Everyone froze. They knew Doubt could only speak truth but they couldn't believe it, still.

Kane growled. "I want proof…she's strange yes. But we've dealt with humans before in New York. There's a place of insanity and you know it. _Every_thing happens there." Kane's fists clenched and unclenched. His comrades blinked at him, thoroughly thrown. But that only reeled him more.

Sabin nodded slowly and then thought for a moment. "Look for the mark. The butterfly mark that damns us all…" He spoke carefully and Kane relaxed slightly, listening. "She seems to like you, so why don't you get close to her and find it. Then report back to me and we'll go from there."

Kane nodded, curtly. "And if she is?" His voice was bizarrely stuck in his throat. He was unnerved by the change the girl brought out of him.

Sabin face was tight. "Then we tell the others and deal with her as a group. She is human yes, but she must have drawn Distrust to her some way." He then turned to Amun. The man stood at attention. "When you can, divine her secrets…and write them down for me." he focused, and the mute man nodded slowly.

--

The night had rolled in quickly. Dinnertime had come and went and Mah-ron had eaten in her room, _never_ in front of people. It was one in the morning and Mah-ron lounged on her bed, restless, not in the least bit tired. All of a sudden, it started to thunder. She sat up at the same time a bolt of lightning eerily lit the room, and thunder rattled the stain-glass windows. She stifled a whimper and quickly picked up her journal and a flashlight. She couldn't be alone right now.

She followed the route until she stood in front of a door that she hadn't seen before. She eased it open and slipped in. She shone her flashlight around. It was full of punching bags and weaponry of every kind. Mah-ron couldn't help but stare in wonder and awe. She had weapons herself but nothing this _extensive_; she was too poor for that. The ones she had, she either stole or people had given them to her, but she wasn't sure if it was from pity or charity.

She inhaled deeply and blinked, wonder filling her yet again. Whenever she went into a guy's room, it would reek of sweat or rotten laundry, but this room was quite clean. In fact, it smelled slightly of cologne and another scent. One she could not figure out for the life of her.

Another crack of thunder had her jumping and she made her way over to the bed in mere seconds. She covered the flashlight so only thin ribbons of yellow could escape through her slim fingers. She peered down at the figure on the bed. A shudder worked through her. _Don't do this!_ _Do _not_ do this thing! You shall be harmed!_ A voice in her head screamed but Mah-ron clicked off her flashlight and carefully lied down next to the form. _I'm too scared to do otherwise, let him try and hurt me…_ She scolded back. Warmth washed over her and she relaxed. Instantly exhausted, she slipped an arm over a warm chest as she drifted off to her waiting dreams.

Reyes growled softly in his sleep, seemingly fighting a nightmare. He heard noises in his room, and a flash of light but took it as the storm until the smell of spiced peaches, a tainted sweetness engulfed him. He groaned and felt warmth as well. His eyes fluttered open to see Mah-ron clinging to him, face peaceful, but her fist was tight on his shirt. He looked to the window, which led to a balcony, he saw a flash of lightning. He carefully put an arm around the doll-like child and cuddled her too him. He couldn't help but smile but as a crack of thunder sounded she yelped and woke, starting to whimper. She was _afraid_, he realized. _Very afraid._ Slim bony shoulders dug into his arm, shaking terribly.

He held her tightly to him, much to Mah-ron surprise. She let out a soft unconsciously pleading cry and Reyes, wanting to comfort her, stroked her back. She stiffened a bit though out of habit. He whispered to her, burying his face in her curled hair to find her ear. "It's ok, sweet, it's just a storm, it'll pass…" He soothed her, and her body slumped. He kept going, inhaling her scent as he did, a smile on his face. "I'll be right here with you, you don't have to worry about a thing, love." Mah-ron's heartbeat slowed and her vice-like grip on his shirt relaxed until her open palm rested over his heart. His face split into another grin. Was she truly that easy to sate?

He sat up and leaning on the headboard, pulled her into his lap. She was so small it made him feel like a giant. She cooed and let him snuggle her. Mah-ron thoughts raced a bit. Was this really the man she had met this afternoon? He seemed so different now. _Gosh, he's so warm…. _

Her hands began to wander a bit as she snuggled closer, unable to help herself, unable to _deny_ the warmth. Her fingers brushed over scar after scar and she pouted. She began to trace them. Reyes managed to stifle a groan. The girl's scent was intoxicating and it pulled him in with the soft but spiked tainted edge around the sweet core. Like a rose. He then stiffened a bit, guard back up. Suppose she asked why he mutilated himself? But she didn't. Her gentle fingers ran over his arms, caressing, _delicate_, as if she was afraid she would break him. He rumbled with laughter at the thought and held her tightly.

Mah-ron jumped and turned to face the man she sat on, her expression solidly confused. She had spoken not a word, so what could she have done that was so funny? Reyes smiled and smoothed the hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ears, not liking the fact that she always hid them from view. He was grinning at her as he did so. He never got to touch anyone like this. Pain never let him, Pain scared him into thinking he would hurt everyone he came in contact with. And this fear was often manifested.

Little Mah-ron however, flushed red, and was more than grateful the night atmosphere hid her from plain view, she jerked so that her bangs once again covered her eyes. Reyes pouted, "Why do you do that? I'm strictly just curious…"

Raven locks flew as Mah-ron shook her head left and right. But Reyes caught the side of her face with a firm hand and made her look at him. He wouldn't push her like he had done earlier. He couldn't take her screaming. But he would be firm enough to get an answer out of her. Mah-ron tried to resist but as soon as their gazes met, she froze; the only movement was from her wavering eyes. _So many scars…I want to…. _Without really thinking of what she was doing, Mah-ron reached up and cupped Reyes' face as well.

The man tensed a bit, eyes searching for emotion on the girl's face. Fear. Judgment. _Hate_. Sick amusement. But he saw something that caught him completely off-guard. Her expression was one of concern, maybe even worry, lined with sadness and familiarity. He softened, melting into her touch and gave her a sheepish grin. Mah-ron however was dazed, little fingers sliding into every crevice they found, slow, calculating. The scarred man became curious. "What are you doing, little one? Memorizing me by heart?" He blinked at the sereneness of his voice. Also, at the huskiness.

The doll in his lap shook her tiny head once again. "No…just…in awe is all…you're so…" She paused at that, unsure if she should go on_. Don't, don't you dare._ Distrust echoed in her head and she pouted. She looked Reyes over in the faint light again. He seemed harmless enough. If she threw him off-guard enough she could take him down. "Handsome…"

Again the poor man stiffened. He had expected a completely different answer. He had expected her to _lie_. He had seen the hesitation in her eyes, the sheer unclear decisions, unsure and distrusting. Yet he could clearly hear the earnest hint in her voice. He cupped her face. "Thank you, you're very beautiful yourself…" Mah-ron flinched and pulled away from him. Reyes blinked. _How could a compliment be insulting? Or rather, why did she _find_ it insulting?_

She stood and Reyes sat up more, reaching for her arm. Her face was in a tight grimace as if his words had caused severe pain. Reyes instantly felt guilty and confused. Mah-ron's hands were by her side, fists so tight the veins strained and her knuckles whitened with the effort. Her jaw was set in stone. "Shouldn'ta come." She hissed through her teeth. "I know better, I just really like to hurt myself…."

Reyes froze. Was she talking to him or her_self_? He couldn't be sure but at the last comment he growled and took her hand, pulling her back to the bed. He noticed that she only wore a soft silk pajama set, no kneepads, no gloves. Mah-ron gasped and tried to resist. She had no idea what he was going to do and the sudden panic dropped a load of adrenaline into her system. She squealed and tried to whack his head off. "Let g-"

The scarred man was ready this time, in one quick motion, one Mah-ron missed, he grabbed her hand, knocked her legs from under her and swept her onto the bed where he pressed over her, hands above her head, legs pinned under his. Mah-ron's eyes widened and she writhed helplessly as he leaned over her, inspecting her hands. Reyes was fascinated. The young girl's heart was erratic, like it wanted to escape her chest, her breathing was quick and she looked that if it continued, she'd faint. So Reyes carefully moved and kissed her forehead. Mah-ron froze and he took this opportunity to trace a few puckered scars on her open palm. "Why do you cut?"

The caramel girl's full lips thinned to a tiny line and she shook her head. She glared up at him with feral intensity. If he was going to rob the cradle she refused to make it easy. She should have listened to the voice in her head. _Although…_ She wiggled more but this time to get comfortable. _It's been a while since anyone has tried to take me…_

Reyes' eyebrows knit together in a bit of frustration. Could this girl make _everything_ so difficult? He sighed and kissed her palm, which made the small, warm, form beneath him still. Mah-ron's eyes closed as she tried to focus on her breathing. "Why?" he asked, again. Then he thought for a moment. "I do because I have to…. and because I like it…" He figured an indirect truth. _Maybe if I tell her, just not everything, she'll feel comfortable enough to tell me…._

He watched as wide black eyes bore into him, searching for lies, or maybe just an escape. Those full lips of hers twitched at the corners but he couldn't tell if it was a smile or a grimace. Mah-ron's head was screaming but she couldn't understand what it was trying to tell her, all the blood had rushed to her head, coherency lost.

Reyes shifted eagerly as he waited for her to calm down enough to answer. That and the way her gown stretched across her breasts, which were slightly revealed, was driving him crazy, he licked his lips as he tried to hide his growing erection. The girl seemed too nervous to notice and he was relieved, although not as much as he wanted, by that fact. Mah-ron closed her eyes again. "I-I do it because I like how it feels and I do it because I'm sad…. now get the _hell_ offa me." Reyes did not comply. He was gawking down at the writhing girl in surprise. It was in her to lie, he could hear it, he could _see_ it. So why didn't she lie to him? This was the third time she's done this.

A whimper caught his attention and he noticed Mah-ron's efforts to move her legs. He gently moved to one side, still hiding himself and she sighed. She still laid flat on his bed but now he could see the curves of her hips and thighs against the purple satin she wore. He growled softly. She was so beautiful and he was determined to make her see that, one way or another. Without really thinking, he leaned down and kissed Mah-ron's forehead, temple, cheeks and along her jaw-line.

Mah-ron sucked in air and she held that breath, her eyes shut tight but Reyes worked slow and gentle, gauzing his actions on her reactions. Her face relaxed but her breathing became more erratic, the rise and fall of her breasts, tempting, inviting. He moved to mash his lips against hers when they parted in a soft sweet sigh. Mah-ron's fingers curled around Reyes' wrist a bit but she was otherwise still, as if waiting for something.

The Lord of Pain looked her over once again, curious and wanting. Mah-ron was getting restless. She wasn't used to it taking this long. She licked her lips in anticipation and her legs siccored the air, making the hem of silk slide to reveal waiting red lace underneath. "R-reyes?" Her voice was timid and curious but still demanding. However, the man did not answer, he was staring at the red lace, a target he needed no guidance to. He gripped her arms with one hand as the other hand slid from her knee up to her leg and rested on the crease of her warm inner thighs, fingers against the lace. Little Mah-ron whimpered softly, and arched against his fingers. _Yes, please…._

Reyes however looked down at what he was doing and pulled his hands away. Mah-ron's eyes fluttered and she pouted up at him before her eyes widened for only a moment. Her face then iced over, hardened_. He doesn't like me… I'm not _acceptable_…._ Catching him off guard, she shoved her arms upward, clipping him on the shoulder and scooting away from him. Reyes let out a surprised growl and his eyes narrowed. Why was it always bad when he did the right thing?

To take her most likely would cause her pain, and he refused to give this girl any more pain than she had already experienced, already endured. Mah-ron sat up, huffing and scowling. "You're such a jack-ass!" She yelled and then caught herself. She knew the men here were different to say the least; it wouldn't do to provoke them. No sooner had she thought that did she see a skeletal face on Reyes, red eyes.

Reyes, blinked, red haze obstructing a clear view of Mah-ron and his room. He felt the bed jostle and noticed Mah-ron's swishing hips going toward the door. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, held it and released. Pain quieted enough for him to regain control.

Mah-ron was muttering to herself. "Pig, ass-hole, dick-head. The nerve of... Should have gone to Kane's room. Kane's nice…" She thought of that tall handsome man who had leaned closed to her and touched her hair. She bit her lip, eyes glazing over as she began to daydream.

Reyes scowled, the thought of her with another man. He scowled and couldn't help but yell out. "Let's make a deal!" without, really realizing it, he was gripping Mah-ron's wrists and dragging her back to the bed. She was all but a rag-doll, easily welded. "If I behave you'll sleep here for the night. Agreed?"

Mah-ron's heart was racing; Reyes could see the wild pulse on her neck. The small girl could only nod. Reyes relaxed and Pain quieted again, prowling his mind in dejected forced calm. He laid the girl down and she instantly slipped under the sheets and on the far side of the bed, obviously not content with the situation. Reyes sighed and fell flat, pulling her to him. Mah-ron gave a small yelp. But then her body went slack. "Mah-ron?" No response. "Sweet?" He turned her carefully to find she had fainted.

--

Lucien carried the tray of food to Mah-ron's room. It had taken him a while to find things without meat, so the tray was mostly fruit and salad. He also had a glass of tea, which was now kept in the fortress for Ashlyn, as he remembered Mah-ron requested it the day before.

He knocked but this time he did not remove his shoes, he wasn't going to be fooled twice. "Open up… while I give you the option…" He didn't really want to be rude but he couldn't help it. Then he realized something; Mah-ron's scent was oddly weak here. _Shit…_ He opened the door and scanned around, empty. "Where is she?!"

He scowled and then thought to follow her spiritual trail using his pale blue eye. He saw pink by the bathroom. Passion? What had happened there? Then he followed the trail, white. Fear. What had she been afraid of? Lucien flashed to where the trail led him and found himself in front of Reyes's room. He walked in and looked around. Reyes was sitting up with Mah-ron in his arms.

Lucien gave him friend cold piercing eyes. Reyes sucked in air and moved, careful as to not wake the small human girl. "I did nothing wrong. The storm scared her, she ran here, then fainted." Though Pain echoed in his head. _Should have done more…should have taken…_ He looked up at his friend, the man he loved like a brother.

The duel-eye-colored man nodded. There was no treachery in his companion's voice, and the story matched up with the streak of fear he had followed here. "She should go back to her room now…" Reyes nodded and motioned to the bed, meaning, 'when she wakes.' Lucien nodded.

Mah-ron woke but stilled herself as she heard voices. She scowled. No one decided what she did or needed for her. She sat up and hissed at them, tossing the pillow in their direction. "Fuck off! I'll do what I want when I want!" She raced from the room, leaving behind a shocked Reyes. Lucien, however, was expecting an outburst and did not move.

Reyes rose to follow but Lucien put up his hand. "No…"

--

Mah-ron raced to her room, flashlight and notebook in hand. They were probably furious at her, so she had to hide for the time being. She quickly changed into a black and gold trimmed mini dress with a black scarf around her neck and a low bust line. She wore black stockings so her scars went unseen and got her small backpack, which she took everywhere with her and raced out of the room. Down, down down, she ran, surprised she didn't run into anyone. No sooner had she said that that she bashed into a firm body. "Ah… I was hoping to run into you, but not like this…" She felt herself get scooped up and then hugged. The voice was familiar. Kane. "You look very pretty…."

She could feel her face instantly pinken but she hadn't the time for him. "Um, I really would love to chat but I'm playing a game of hide and seek, can't stop now. I'll talk to you " She grinned up at the confused but very handsome man and blew a kiss before racing off.

He reached out for her but the mirror on the wall crashed into his shoulder. He pouted and dusted himself off, rotating his shoulder. "Later…" He figured he would have to weasel into her line of vision later. She apparently liked her more than yesterday.

--

Little Mah-ron was now lost. The lower she went, the darker and colder everything became. What _was_ this place? These people's home was like a parfait of weirdness. On the top was the most modern and the best-taken care of, below that was semi-cared for, and now she felt as though she were in a dungeon of a scary movie. She shivered and rubbed her arms, trying to block the piercing cold but just couldn't. Then she heard noise. It sounded monstrous but at the same time not? What was it? An animal those people no longer wanted as a pet? She followed the noise, hand sliding over the wet crumbling stone walls.

Aeron's vision was red, he growled again and pulled at his restraints. They sliced into his wrists and he scowled, he placed his feet on the wall behind him and pushed, if he had to snap his wrists off he would, to fulfill his duty, the task Cronus had assigned to him. The damned god, the escaped titan. But then, an odd, bittersweet scent smacked him in the face He inhaled deeply and groaned, astonished as the red haze faded and Wrath quieted in his head. "Who's there?!" He called out. What could have caused Wrath to purr like that?

Mah-ron jumped at the sound of someone's voice. Those cruel men had put some_body_ down here?! How terrible! She raced toward the voice, a masculine heady voice, and felt as though her chest was going explode. All too soon she saw in the dim light, ancient cells line up in front of her on either side. She wrinkled her nose at the stench of the place. "I am, who are you?" She was right in front of his cell. Mah-ron shrieked as Aeron lifted his head, skeletal features, and bloody wrists in shackles. "Oh my god, are you ok!? Why are you down here?!" _And what_ are _you?_ She blinked at him through the bars, transfixed. Was it the dark playing tricks, or was this man tattooed and pierced on every visible part of his body? But he was so handsome. She felt her heart ache for some odd reason.

Aeron gawked at the small female before him. Her appearance was entrancing. Her scent was intoxicating. What the hell? "Aeron..." He growled in a husky voice. He was surprised but if he could get out of Maddox's chains, he would be content and do as he pleased. "Let me out, beauty… and I'll be just fine…" It was truth, he would after he did something others would consider terribly. But it was something he, the new Aeron, considered delectable.

Mah-ron shook the door frantically and sniffed, starting to cry. How could these people be so cruel? "I can't! I don't' have the key!" She then noticed the spacing of the bars, they were close, but she was thin enough to slip through them.

Aeron growled. Obviously, the girl had been wandering. And she was the newest face he's seen here at the fortress, what was going on upstairs? Then something else echoed in his head. Since when could he think this clearly? He hadn't been able to in the longest of times. "Woman, what is your name?" He writhed. For some strange reason, he wanted to reach out to the girl. "Answer me…" He groaned as the small girl hesitated.

"Mah-ron..." She whimpered softly. _Shit, I must have scared her._ He would have smiled but he knew she would run if she saw fangs, she would find out that he was a monster, and not a man.

_Mah-ron?_ What beautiful name, musical even. "Mah-ron…" He growled softly wondering why Wrath was purring. "Please get the key from Lucien, but do not tell him what you are doing."

The small girl shook her head, she was shaking but her face was determined. "I have a better idea." She pressed herself between the bars, it was tight but she fell through, stumbling into the dank cell. She rose and dusted herself off. Aeron watched amazed. The girl was smaller than he thought, no woman, she smelt of at least 17. She hesitated and toyed with her waist. He scowled, impatient at her but she didn't seem to notice. He could see in the faint light goose bumps on her flesh. She pulled up a thin metal strip in her hand, taken from a hidden pocket. "I can pick any lock..." She carefully walked up to Aeron her fingers on his wrists and he sucked in air. "Oops, sorry. For a moment, I thought you weren't real." _What the fuck? Of course I'm re-oh, right. I'm a monster…_ She toyed with the locks on his arms and his arms fell free with a slight clank of metal.

All the while, Mah-ron's heart was building wildly. Aeron growled and his arms instantly wrapped themselves around Mah-ron's waist. She fit perfectly against him. "Thank you, little one…"

Mah-ron blushed, the hem of her dress rose a bit as he picked her up bridal style. "Y-you're welcome, but why were you down here in the first place?"

Aeron growled and held the flustered girl tighter, he refused to tell her the evil deed he was commanded to do. She looked too frail and innocent to hear it. But he could easily see that she wasn't. Her past, her history and her story, ran through his head at hyper-speed, all the wrongs sticking him like hot daggers. "I can ask the same about you…." He hissed as the pain speared him. Unlike Reyes, he did not enjoy it.

Toying with her scarf, Mah-ron fidgeted, she was nervous, this man's body was like a furnace, and when he pulled her up, she could feel the piercings and see the tattoos, those of demons and other scary things. She decided to tell the truth. Maybe if she got this man even more angry with those upstairs he would side with her. "I'm hiding from the ones called Lucien and Reyes. I think they are mad at me…"

Just as she expected, his eyes darkened to a bloody red and even in the dim light she could see a skeletal mask over his human features. He was a monster. She started to writhe but it wasn't all in fear, there was something else too. "I'll see to it..." He growled and then felt the tiny girl slacken. He looked down to find her fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to meld the three stories a bit now that I'm all caught up, so don't be too surprised…

----

Chapter 3- Beginning of the end

"Give them back!" Torin yelled, humor gone from his voice.

"No, you _gave_ them to me and I _like_ them!" Paris shouted back, getting the attention of those walking down the hall.

"What's going on?" Reyes popped his head into the room to see Paris holding a stack of DVD's and Torin, green eyes burning with anger rather than the laughter they usually held.

Both men turned to their comrade. Paris spoke first. "Torin gave me DVD's, he said he didn't want them, but now he does. Tell him no give-backs…"

Torin scowled. "I shouldn't have done that, those are Mah-ron's. I only did that because I needed you to watch them and tell me if there's anything that would prove her as Bait on them…"

Reyes blanched. Those disks were most likely private. Mah-ron obviously didn't know or they would have heard her yelling on every floor. He smirked at the thought, the girl had a fire, one all her own and one strong enough to scorch him. "Paris, give them back to Torin, or you'll have me to deal with…"

Paris whined, lush lips better suited for kissing fell into a pout. "But if I can't take her, can't I at least have these? She's so…. naughty." He grinned, obviously Promiscuity relishing in something it saw in Mah-ron's video diaries.

"Paris…" Reyes fists tightened now, he wanted to take those disks and break them if he couldn't have them, he didn't want anyone else to. Sudden burning anger raced through his veins like hot white liquid fire. The tallest of the group, and the most sexually busy, sighed and put the stack down, before existing the room.

Torin blinked at the stack and then looked at Reyes. "Guess you should give those back to her… so I was wrong, she's not-"

"Bait? No… she's something…much more…" Came Aeron's hoarse voice.

Both Torin and Reyes whipped around to see the tattooed man carrying the passed out Mah-ron. They gaped at him, the man they loved, fought beside, and honored above themselves. The blood-caked wrists, the haggard and hated look, hair disheveled and much longer than it's normal length. He looked oddly calm. "How did you get out?" Reyes hissed, though he feared, he knew the answer.

Aeron grinned, fangs still elongated. "She let me out… clever girl…" He smiled down at the caramel skinned girl.

Torin held his hands up, acting as though Aeron held a dangerous weapon. "Aeron…put her down and we can help you…" He spoke, tentatively.

Aeron adjusted her in his arms and shook his head. "Don't worry about me, I'm actually fine…" His voice was confused. "I have no desire to kill Danika and her family, or any other blood lust…" This perplexed Reyes and Torin. They both froze. They knew that Aeron wasn't lying.

Aeron was still looking down. "But…" He sucked in air and looked up, eyes pained and something else. He now held Mah-ron tightly, as if she might vanish if he didn't. "This girl…"

"W-what?" Reyes' mouth went dry.

Aeron's face hardened. "She is Distrust…. and she …is like Ashlyn…" He muttered so quiet both Reyes and Torin had to lean forward to hear. And both nearly fell over. They knew Aeron could see the darkness in others. Wrath had that ability, a wife-beater, loss his hands. But did that mean that Mah-ron would loss her head? Reyes gulped.

Torin sat up. He looked nervous once again. "Is that why she was drawn to us? If Distrust was what confused Lucien?" He asked.

The tattooed man shrugged and did not answer his friend, for he had no answer to give. The room was eerily quiet. Like Ashlyn? Distrust? Baden's demon had found another host, but why her? Did this mean that there would now be two female lords? But Mah-ron was not a warrior.

Torin had the answer first. To take advantage of her ability. Just like the hunters took advantage of Ashlyn's ability. He suddenly felt pity for the girl and understood why she was the way she was.

"I'm taking her to my room now…" Aeron turned but Reyes stood up, walking over to him.

"You can't do that…"

"Why not? She let me free and she's mine now..." Aeron's voice was still confused, pierced brows knitting together. From the moment he was in her presence, the bloodlust silenced. He feared now what would happen if that was taken away from him. Without the cell to hold him and Maddox's chains, he would undoubtedly race after the Ford family. "Look at me. This is the first time in two month's I can walk around and not thirst for Danika's blood…" He voiced his theory. Without another word, he ran up to his room, cradling the fainted girl closer. The others did not chase him.

When he got to his room he was amazed at how much dust had collected in his two months of absence. Even more so that his things had been untouched, as if his friends had been too respectful to move his things, or too afraid.

The latter thought bothered him. But that was not important now. He didn't know where to put Mah-ron down so he could clean. He felt as though she deserved better atmosphere than this. He decided he would have to hold her. So switching so that she was cradled in one arm he pulled the black satin sheets off the bed and switched them for clean ones. Then he gingerly laid Mah-ron down on bed and covered her before getting to work on cleaning the rest of the room.

----

Lucien stood watching silently as Torin showed him some of footage on Mah-ron. It had been wrong that Torin had put cameras in her room but the girl was strange. And Lucien was glad that he did.

He watched Mah-ron burn paper as though she could not help it, pyro. He watched her talk to herself and seem to be very frightened of absolutely nothing. He watched her throw up and wondered what it was that drove such a sick person to stay as strong as she did mentally. "She's strange but not unwelcome, that's my final verdict."

"There's one more thing…" Torin's voice was tentative. Lucien instantly looked down with a hard expression. "Aeron….got out of his cell."

"What?! So why aren't we-" Lucien paused and leaned so he was erect again. Torin had his hand in the air. "Talk."

"Mah-ron let him out, but he's not crazy with bloodlust for the Fords…" His voice proved confused.

Lucien froze and then stiffened. "Where is he now?"

Torin didn't look up from the screens. "His room…" He answered Lucien's unanswered question. "She is there too…. but…"

The duel-eye colored man glared at the pale angel sitting under him. "What?" He hissed.

Torin flinched and sighed. "She is _Distrust_ Aeron said, and she has an ability, like Ashlyn's…."

Lucien's face twitched as he sucked in air. Torin turned to him, watching and ready, though he knew it might not be enough. Lucien was dangerous when he couldn't control his emotions. "Ex_cuse _me?" He hissed.

Torin flinched, his jaw popping as he tried to find the words. He closed his eyes. "I need not repeat the obvious. She must stay here. By the way she acts, she doesn't know…"

Lucien turned to glare at Torin, who merely watched his friend. "Perhaps, it's controlling her…"

----

Mah-ron squirmed a bit on the bed. During her slumber, Aeron had had the notion to make the bed more in tune with feminine design, he had laid white canopy across the top and sides of the bed so that it draped perfectly over Mah-ron.

The little girl, disoriented and not used to the fortress yet, sat up too quickly and tangled herself in the white canopy. She shrieked, and Aeron ran into the room just in time to catch her from falling off the bed. He was laughing. But the caramel girl was shaking. "Hold still, so I can untangle you…"

But she kept writhing, almost panicked until she recalled she'd heard that voice before. Aeron. Instantly, she stilled. He raised his eyebrows but quickly untangled her. She watched through curious eyes but remained still well after he was done. He frowned, pieced brows coming together. Wasn't she going to thank him?

She was still wearing her little sailor's outfit and it was now disordered. Aeron's jaw dropped as he took in exposed thighs and tussled hair. Mah-ron blushed at his expression and pressed into the bed, which still left her pretty close to the hulking man. She whimpered softly.

Aeron, recognizing her whimper snapped from his trance and smiled, slowly reaching for her. She gasped and he recoiled. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you…" She seemed to feel the truth in his words and leaned toward him as well, eyes on all his tattoos. He suddenly felt self-conscious and afraid she would judge him on his appearance.

Without a word, she began to trace them. Her eyes seemed dazed and her fingers were delicate as they played across his skin. But when she got to the butterfly tattoo that had damned him for so long, he was surprised to find how sensitive and responsive it was to her. His head dropped back in a groan but the fingers pulled back.

He turned to see Mah-ron watching him with a horrified expression, eyes, full of shock and terror, focused on his face. And he noticed the red haze. Through it, he watched her jolt up and race from the room. He vaguely wondered on the fact of whether or not she was real but he could still smell her, still feel her warmth. And he was running for her without realizing.

--------

Mah-ron, heart racing as if it wanted to escape her, the sound pounding in her ears and drowning out the stomping behind her until she felt a hand around her waist. Her vision blackened and she swung to strike but her tiny hand, knife poised was pinned to the wall. Aeron hovered above her.

_Take._

No… Aeron growled but was in shocked awe of Mah-ron. Her face was the skeletal mask of Distrust. But behind it, Mah-ron looked frightened.

_Take, take, take!_

"Ahem!" Reyes all but shouted at the duo. He did not see Distrust. He saw only Aeron scaring poor little Mah-ron and he shoved, making him drop her. "Here…" He handed her the silver tray that had a bowl of grapes and pulled Aeron to the side.

Wrath never took his eyes from Distrust as he was shoved into the closet room. He watched Mah-ron's caramel face re-appear and then begin to eat.

"What are you doing?" No response. Reyes ran his fingers over his chin. "Do. Not. Scare. Her." He glimpsed back at the tiny girl, following Aeron's gaze. Mah-ron sat picking the good grapes from the bruised and scarred and Reyes felt a pang in his chest. He had many scars. Would she separate herself from him? Then he remembered her scars.

The warrior beside him sighed, Wrath receding to the back of his mind. He should have known that she would fight and that if he wanted to win her, he would have to find another way. Before, he had been glad human women feared him. But Mah-ron wasn't fully human and she wasn't entirely scared of him. She was angry, to say the least. And even then that, he needed her. She quieted Wrath; the cursed bloodlust that the Titans put on him was gone when she was near.

He glimpsed at Reyes and the two fighters' eyes met. They realized that Paris was the least of their worries. And neither could understand how, after so much time with only the other lords for their company, how everyone was coming together, and seemingly finding their other half. But whom did Mah-ron complete?

Mah-ron paid no attention to Reyes or Aeron. She didn't really realize how hungry she was, the bowl was empty, save for those she didn't see fit to eat. Then she remembered what she was doing. She started to gag, clutching at her throat.

Both men quickly turned to her, their inner turmoil forgotten. Reyes, closer, scooped her up and petted her back. She flinched, feeling the pressure of his body and his warmth and suppressed it. "Better?" She nodded, but didn't look him in the eye. He knew she was lying. But what he didn't know was what Torin and Lucien saw in her room. That she was trying to purge her body of food. That she couldn't stop.

The tattooed warrior beside him, looked on, helpless. He had little experience with humans, and their illnesses. It felt like Ashlyn getting sick off their wine again and this time he understood Maddox's pain and frustration. Black spots winked into his vision.

He heard a deafening scream. "His face!" Mah-ron's voice. He quickly turned and raced to his room, cursing all the while.

Meanwhile, Reyes was trying to quiet a struggling Mah-ron. She writhed and squealed and by accident, his hand slid up her thigh. She froze in place, hair tussled, cleavage showing and panting hard, her face pink and inches from his. He growled and her eyes widened. "R-reyes?" Soft whimper.

"Enough…" The voice was even and monotone but held tremendous power anyway. A warning. Lucien's. Reyes slowly set Mah-ron down and picked up the tray. He avoided his leader's eyes. The doll-like girl however, scampered over to Lucien and gripped his arm, nails digging in deep. He winced and looked down at her but her eyes, wide saucers were focused on Reyes. He sighed. "Do I want to know what happened while I went collecting-" He paused and glimpsed down at the girl again and decided not to finish his sentence. He knew Reyes would know what he meant. And not to voice it either.

"I knew she was staying in Aeron's room and I went to take her food…. found them fighting in the hall and broke it up and then-"

Another scream. This time, Lucien jumped and scooped up Mah-ron, hoping nothing attacked her. "His face! His was scary!" She started to cry. Death's blood ran cold. She had seen. Would she find out? Did she already know? No. She can't have, or she wouldn't find comfort in him, Death.

He stroked her back and frowned at Reyes. "What did I say about our behavior around our guests?" The pained man nodded, stiff and short. He walked away, frowning at the grapes in a way that worried Lucien, but he would not ask. He had enough on his plate.

When the little girl had calmed he took her to his room and set her on the bed, then he went into the closet. Wiping her eyes, she sniffed and looked around. Soft bed, plain room. She frowned, recalling the other rooms that had lots of lavish things. They sure didn't decorate their rooms much. So much for personal, individual touches. "Why are your eyes different colors?" She blurted, watching the strong back in the closet and trying to see what he was digging for.

Lucien froze in place when he heard her question. He wasn't sure what to say. Surely, if he lied, Distrust would correct him. But if he told the truth, her reaction would be to leave the fortress, if she didn't already want that now. What with Paris's attempts and Aeron and Reyes scaring her half to death. "I'm…blind in one eye. My natural eye color is brown."

He hard a gasped and slowly turned. When he locked eyes with Mah-ron, her expressing wasn't one of hatred or fright. It was of sorrow and concern and pure innocence. So the spirit hadn't told her otherwise. She blushed and looked elsewhere. "I-I'm sorry…what happened?"

He sighed, knowing he'd have to keep up the lie now. "Fighting accident…" He watched her and she tilted her head to one side. Studying him. He was suddenly aware of the fact that she was on his bed, on her hands and knees, watching him like a cat poised to pounce and he could barely hold back a growl.

"Oh…is that where your scars came from too?" She asked, still the innocence hung in her voice, her safety net so far, but if Distrust should show itself…. He then recalled first the look on Reyes's face, then the answer to her question. No, these scars were to prevent her kind from loving him, so he would not lose them to death. He could not bear another soul on his conscious, and if they stayed away, he would too.

"No…" He choked out, his voice much huskier than he wanted it to be. "That was from…something else." Her expression turned curious and sad but not pressing.

Without warning, she jumped up. He expected her to turn and run, to scowl, call him a name and kick at him but she didn't. Tiny thing that she was, she ran and hugged him tight, arms around his waist. She was warm and smelt sweetly of spiced peaces. He groaned. "I'm sowwi…" Her voice was muffled against his chest, which she barely reached, even in her heels.

"Sowwi?" He asked. He slowly allowed himself to hug her back. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever down that to him. It was so simple, but so much. He looked down at her again.

Her soft breath tickled his chest and she giggled. "I like to talk like a little kid. I'm five; I might as well act it. But I'm not dumb…" Lucien nodded to her. He knew, if only on the surface, what she was. Distrust. Gifted. And yet, still innocent for all her tainted behavior. He sighed and eased her away from him. She frowned but then looked up at him, curious again. "Why do you smell like roses?"

He winced, ignored it. "You certainly ask a lot of questions…that's very cute…but it can get you in trouble, little one…"

She blushed, frowned and started to fidget. "Yes…well…I do that. But you didn't answer me. I don't care if curiosity killed the cat, the cat died smart and I don't believe ignorance is bliss."

"Well, I do." He spoke, pointedly and turned from her. He heard her stamp her foot, huff and walk over to his bed again. He smirked at her fire. _Like Ashlyn_. He thought and chuckled. He finally found her phone and palmed it. He walked over to her and held it out. When she reached for it he held it back. "If you're a good girl, you may have this back. But no more fighting. This is becoming a very bad habit of yours."

Instead of nodding, like he expected the child in her to do. She growled and leaned close to his face, expression dark. "Look, Mr. I'm-so-fucking-powerful-and-the-shit, I don't start it, they do, they keep bugging me. And another thing! I'm totally for staying here cause I like you and Maddox and Ashlyn…." She paused and he wondered who's others names she wanted to add. For some reason, that made Death stir. "I like it here and for me, this is behaving. So deal and gimme my phone." As of yet, he didn't see Distrust on her face. Only hers. He handed it over.

She pocketed her phone, not even checking to see if the SYM card was there, or the battery. She had been through a lot and then she suddenly felt dizzy. Lucien noticed. "Do you need your medicine? You have yet to show the others or me how to help you, should you pass out. None of us are medically trained…. We had no need of it…."

The doll's body became taut and she slowly turned to Death. A hiss escaped her. "I'm not weak and I don't need your help! Don't look at me with pity or concern! I take care of me!" in her rant, she didn't realize she was leaning off the bed and he caught her, fast and smooth.

He righted her and frowned, scars making his face hard. "Well, technically, we're taking care of you now. You live here and eat or food and room with us. And I'm only trying to help you…" _And keep you from escaping._ He mentally added.

The small girl, sighed, slipped off his bed, purposely leaving the sheets rumpled and warm. And stuck her tongue out at him. Without so much as a thank you, she wobbled to the door, slamming it as she went. "Butthead…" He heard from the other side. He frowned and then felt the call of more souls, wanting to cross.

Dizziness swept over her body, and yet Mah-ron was able to halfway stumble downstairs to the kitchen where she found Ashlyn cooking. She grinned. Perfect timing. "Mom? Can I have a smoothie? With strawberries and bananas and mangos?"

Ashlyn turned to see who addressed her. Did she really just call her mom? So Mah-ron saw her as a maternal figure? She grinned but part of her wondered what had happened to the girl's real parents. She was about to say yes when someone beat her to it. "I'll do it, if it's okay with the little angel."

The older girl turned to frown at Paris. "Are we going to behave?" She studied him carefully and he grinned. There were no strain-lines on his face and he was solely good-natured. If a little bit cautious.

"Yes, of course. I wanted to make nice." He nodded and grinned, reaching to pat Mah-ron on the head but she scampered behind Ashlyn. He frowned. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're too pretty." Mah-ron slunk further behind Ashlyn and he sighed. Ashlyn gave him a look to turn Promiscuity down as much as possible or she'd always hide from him. He nodded and cleared his throat. "Um, strawberry mango…. erm…" If he said banana he would surely be taken the wrong way, or start laughing at his perverse joke. But he tried anyway. "Banana smoothie?"

Maddox's woman sighed and stroked her stomach. She knew she couldn't take much more of Paris's failed attempts to woo Mah-ron. She eased to the side and smiled sweetly. "Don't mind him. He's a bit too much but he's harmless, I promise…" The tiny girl studied her before nodding and her eyes followed her hand to her swollen belly.

Paris followed her gaze as well. As much as he loved sex and women, he knew he could never have what Maddox had. He wasn't even sure if he could handle it. Many questions sprang to mind. How would the child be born? In the hospital? Here in the fortress? Would it be demon or human or both? Could a child live here?

All the while, Mah-ron reached and touched Ashlyn's stomach. She had always seen pregnant women where she worked but never was the room around it calm. She leaned and put her ear to it, trying to catch a heartbeat. Ashlyn watched and smiled, petting Mah-ron silky hair until the smaller girl gasped. "They kicked!" Her voce was excited.

Ashlyn's eyes went wide. "Maddox!" Louder. "Maddox!" In seconds, the hulking man was in the kitchen. He had palmed a knife and looked around wildly as he raced up to the two women.

"What's wrong?!" He bellowed but put the knife away before Mah-ron would see it. He saw the joy on Ashlyn's face and when she took his hand he understood. He felt a faint kick and his grin split his face.

Mah-ron, sensing something private, stumbled out of the room, unaware that she was being followed. She found the entertainment room and sat on the red couch. She frowned when she found a red spot. Blood. She rubbed it off on her dress but still it stained her hand. She was about to get up when the smoothie she had asked for was dangled before her. She looked up. Paris smiled down at her. "I wanted to say I was sorry."

Her eyes narrowed as she took it and studied it carefully. "Are there date rape drugs in this? If there are, Lucien will murder you…" Her voice was serious. She sniffed it. She really didn't trust anyone, especially not someone who watched her sleep and tried to see what color bra she wore.

"None. I promise. I would never harm a woman." He tried to sound sincere and must have succeeded because she started to drink. He had had four women today and so was strong enough to resist Mah-ron and try to make friends with her. For he knew she was staying. And yet, part of him wanted to ask her about those things in her diaries. From her exterior, she seemed an un-extraordinary person. Pretty, yes, and a stylish dresser but not the sex-freaky vixen he had watched, and throbbed for. She hid it well.

She was just barely listening to him though. Her eyes scanned the room. A pool table, a flat screen and video games and a punching bag, much like the ones in Reyes's room. She also found a small mat which she guessed was Torin's, for it was the farthest thing from the center of the room. She set her drink on the pretty coffee table and picked up a game. "Wow…" her jaw slacked as she took in the cover of two nude women fighting. Her cheeks heated.

Paris jumped at the opportunity. "Want to play? I'm never played a female before and I'm more than sure Maddox wouldn't let Ashlyn play." No response except the crossing of those thick thighs. "Please, little one?"

She looked up and nodded but her expression was sad as she handed the game over. "I don't know how to play…"

He laughed and eased next to her, hoping she wouldn't recoil. Amazed that he feared she would, considering who he was. How women normally clamored over each other to be next to him. He was sorely not accustomed to being ignored, even hated by women. Thankfully, she did not move away. He grinned. "That's easy. I'll teach you…"

He set up the game and handed Mah-ron the controller. It was awkward in her hands and she whimpered and watched the screen with anxious eyes. He smirked and inhaled her scent. "May I?" he asked, motioning to her hands. She nodded slowly and he picked her up. She let out a tiny yelp as he eased her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. He sighed and kissed her forehead, hands sliding over hers and moving them into the right position. "Relax….want me to set it on Beginner?"

Another nod and he did so, letting the game start. She stumbled at first, failing a few times before she got the hang of it. When she did he eased his hand back and watched her. She didn't seem to notice, absorbed in the game and smiling wide. Her hair fell around her like a dark angel's veil and she was warm against him. He grinned wide as well and then picked up the other controller. "Want me to join now?"

"So I can kick your butt? Hell yea!" She winked at him and he reset the game. He let her win and as a reward she pounced him and hugged hi tight. "Thank you!" She giggled, not realizing she was grinding against him, or that her chest was temptingly close to his face.

He growled and his hands slid to her waist. "No problem…" She eased her close and kissed her neck.

Instantly, she stiffened. "U-uh, Paris?" her voice was nervous and he sighed. He didn't understand that she didn't want him and upset at himself for losing control, even a little. How much she tempted him, was torture.

He leaned back. "Forgive me. I honestly can't help it…" He blinked as she appraised him and then he got another tackle hug. He laughed and snuggled her and felt her breathing slow. "Mah-ron?" He felt her fingers slide through his hair, fluffing it curiously.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked. Her voice muffled against the fabric of his shirt. He groaned softly and she flinched.

He cleared his throat. "What movie?"


	4. Chapter 4

Yup, still going. Hope you liked the last chapter!

----

Chapter 4- Fall apart world again

"Um…The Notebook? If you have it. If not, I'm totally due for some Disney. You do know what Disney is right?" Mah-ron asked, moving so her chin rested firmly in the middle of Paris's chest. She searched his blue eyes with her dark ones.

"Of course I do." He grinned. "You're in luck. I have an abundance of female movies. I like them and now I have someone to watch them with me…" He gently eased up and picked her up so he could walk over to the small glass case that held them. "I used to have to force the others to watch them with me…"

"You talk normal then you talk like you're from another time…how old _are_ you?" She watched him and without warning started to flick the rubber band at her wrist, she winced in time with the hits.

Paris did not turn, searching for the movie but wondered what the noise was. He was reminded of a good fucking in a hotel and he groaned. "Um, I'm just like that…I hang out in the city a lot. And 26." He figured that would satisfy her, and by her quiet, he assumed it did.

Mah-ron studied him and leaned to drink from her smoothie. It was cool and good and she purred happily. That is until Paris turned and blinked at her. His eyes darkened and lowered to half-mast in lust. She looked down to see her cleavage and straightened. "Don't…" She frowned at him.

He sighed and restraining Promiscuity as much as possible he sat beside her and went about starting the movie. "How is it you don't like me much? Normally, every female adores me…"

"I'm not every female. And apparently nor is mom…" At his confused expression, she corrected herself. "Ashlyn."

"No…you both aren't…" He studied her, confused at the new nickname she had given the only other female to infiltrate and stay in the fortress. To emphasize her point, she flicked the rubber band at him. It grazed his cheek, barely missing his eye. He jumped and growled. "Ow… that wasn't very nice, sweet."

"So stop treating me like a piece of meat…" Her eyes narrowed and for once, Paris looked at himself through her eyes. Not through the eyes of a one-night-stand lover, or as someone who made women feel good. He frowned and it deepened. She saw him as a man-whore and she saw him as someone who possibly used women. And she wasn't entirely wrong. But he couldn't tell her why he did what he did, that he had to. And up until her, he had enjoyed it.

Sensing that she won, she smirked and sipped at her drink. He watched and noticed the red welt on her wrist. "Is…that what you were doing with the rubber band before?" He almost growled. She was like Reyes and he was pained to find this out. Ryes had a reason; he doubted with his entire existence that this girl did. Though he did know one thing, she was a Lord. Even if she didn't know.

Her cute face paled and her eyes became cold as she slid her wrist to the other side of her cup so he couldn't see it, and pressed the red into the cool plastic, grinning in pleasure pain. "No…" Her eyes dared him to make a deal out of it.

He raked his hands over his hair and shook his head. "Hoenstly, love. I have no idea what you get from that…"

At that, her jaw dropped and her eyes instantly welled. She screamed, threw the shake at him and got up, running blindly right into Kane. She almost fell, had he not caught her. Neither Promiscuity nor Distrust knew he was watching them. He was amazed and grateful that Mah-ron had resisted Paris. "Are you alright, little angel?" He asked.

The small girl wrapped her arms around him, tighter than he thought to give her credit for, causing him to grunt. Her cheeks were damp and she whimpered. "Candy Kane! Can we go elsewhere? He made me feel bad."

Kane was unsure as to what to do. If he took her to Sabin, there was no telling what she'd do. Paris looked on with a sad helpless expression that also held a bit of bitterness and lust. To him, Kane spoke. "Go into town…please…" He was also amused that Paris was covered in smoothie: that had to be a new experience.

"I'll leave when I fucking want…" He scowled and stomped from the room, most likely going to do just that. Kane was silently glad Mah-ron had never seen Paris's room.

He looked down at the trembling girl. "What would you like, hmm?" He petted her hair and then down her neck. He felt raised bumps there and gently pulled back her hair. His jaw dropped. On her neck was the butterfly design that marked each lord. But it wasn't a tattoo, it was a _birthmark_. She had been _born_ with Distrust.

Mah-ron did not notice Kane's reaction. "The weight room? Or maybe to Maddox, he and mo- Ashlyn are nice." When Kane didn't move, she sniffed and shifted. "What's wrong?"

So Sabin had not been fooled, because he could not lie. And if he could, he would not lie about this. His mind raced. This made no sense. If she was born with Distrust then that means that if the demons were ripped from the lords, there was a possibility that the spirits would not roam free and crazed, but find new hosts. That was both a blessing to the world and a curse for those unfortunate new vessels. "Sweetheart?" He gulped, unsure how to proceed. Kane didn't want to incite Distrust. He walked toward Sabin's room. He would know what to do. "I'm going to ask you some questions..."

Mah-ron sniffed and wiped her eyes on Kane's shoulder. She blinked up at him and nodded slowly, snuggling closer. He was kind and warm and clumsy and she liked him. A lot. "Can you kiss my forehead again?" It was bold, sure. But she wanted it. And he didn't seem like he would deny her.

As she expected, he did so. But his eyes were distracted. And his face had fallen into an expression that one wears when missing a loved one long dead. She felt a pang in her heart, and then instant jealousy. She wouldn't have him thinking of anyone else. Kane noticed the anger in her eyes and re-arranged his expression. "Honey?" Her face changed as well and she reached to touch his nose.

He was unsure of this girl. She was young and beautiful and strong but she was also dark and cold and susceptible to the spirit housed in her. He knew. But then where did this innocent sweetness come from? And how did it survive with Distrust so close to her heart? Her soul? "You said you had questions for me, Candy Kane…"

He raised an eyebrow at his new nickname and she blushed. He held her tight as he shut the door to Sabin's room, Sabin watching them with shock, rooted to his bed. "Will you answer honestly?" He asked and set her down between them on a plush chair.

Little Mah-ron looked between Sabin and Kane and edged toward the latter, clearly uncomfortable with Sabin. Doubt watched her carefully, suspicious and it chilled her to the bone. She focused instead on Kane, back to Sabin. "Yes, of course…" Her voice was quiet but sure.

Kane sighed and Sabin mouthed the word: 'Mark?' He nodded solemnly and motioned to his neck. He turned back to the tiny girl, who seemed to shrink with all the attention. He breathed deep. "Mah-ron…are you aware you have a butterfly mark on your neck? Does it bother you sometimes?"

She blinked up at him and in confusion, her hand went to the back of her neck, traced the ridges. "My birthmark? Yea, my sister used to tease me about it. But no, it doesn't bother me or anything." She studied his reaction; pain, fright and something indescribable flickered over his face. Why was he asking her these questions? Behind her, she couldn't see Sabin watching her. His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of her birthmark before her hair fell over it again. A clever place for it to hide, whereas the other lords had to bear the mark outright, should they be shirtless or otherwise.

Kane breathed slowly. "Sweetie…" He watched her carefully. She didn't hesitate, so she wasn't lying. And he figured she liked him so she wouldn't lie unless the spirit told her to. "Do you…well, hear a voice in you that's not yours? Or feel a surge of power and your vision blurs when you get upset or scared? Any serious emotions?"

Now, Mah-ron's face fell. She paled but nodded yes to all his questions. Then she howled, clutching her head. The spirit, Distrust, angered at being revealed clawed the edges of her mind. She sprang up, shaking and knives appeared in her hand, sliding down from her sleeves. Within seconds, Sabin took them and Kane grabbed her. "Calm down. Please! Mah-ron!" She thrashed, not hearing, her face a skeletal mask.

A voice that was both Mah-ron's and not filled the room. "She's mine! I found her. Her blood is powerful and I shall be the one to hold the power!" The spirit receded and she fell flat against Kane, knocked out.

Sabin held a blade to the girl's neck, making Kane freeze in place. Doubt's face was a hard mask, but there was shock in his eyes. "If she has a gift, we cannot allow the spirit to rule her…as it has been doing."

"But!" Kane frantic, quickly moved Mah-ron down and away from the deadly blade. "She's innocent! She didn't know! And if you kill her, the spirit will wreak havoc on the world again. It choices her as a vessel, no other!"

"It said her bloodline is powerful, we should exterminate them all." Then realization cast its shadow over him. What if her family had already been eliminated? What if she was the only one left? Then Kane was right. He knew he was because if she had family, she would try to get to them, and leave the fortress, but she hadn't. He leaned close to Mah-ron, tucking the knife away. He recalled her mentioning her sister. "Where is she? Your sister?" He spook in her ear, he had to know.

A choked sob came and tears sprang in the girl's eyes, though she was still knocked out. "D-dead…car crash…. my fault…"

She slumped on Kane and wept in her tortured sleep. He petted her into submission and kissed her forehead, glaring at a shocked Sabin. "Enough…I'm putting her to rest in her room. You will not disturb her. You have what you wanted to know now deal with the consequences." With that, he left the room.

-----

Hours later, Mah-ron woke to someone petting her hair. She sighed and turned but didn't let them know she was awake. She let her eyes flutter and glimpsed the man touching her. Aeron. Instantly, her heart racketed to extreme paces.

Aeron had been in Mah-ron's room the whole time she had been with Lucien, Paris, Kane and Sabin. Something about her things, scattered as they were, calmed him in her absence. But when he saw Kane walk in with her, her too-still form, her tear-streaked face. He nearly went into a frenzy until Kane, quickly, explained what had happened. He had scowled, taken Mah-ron from him, and demanded he leave the room. Disaster did as asked, looking like a dog with his tail between his legs.

Wrath didn't care. He needed the girl. It was unbelievable, she was human but not, she was innocent, but not. And she was beautifully tainted and tortured and like nothing he'd ever seen. And he was sure he'd never seen again. When he looked at her, he also saw her sins. But the way he saw it, hers did not amount to his. What he had done when the demon ruled him. He smiled down at the girl before him. "I know you're awake…I'm not going to hurt you, I promise..." He growled softly at the husky tone to his voice.

Mah-ron, trembling, sat up and eased backward from his outstretched hand. He frowned and her arms slid to protect her chest, as if he would either touch her or slash her. Sharp teeth bit into her bottom lip and he licked his lips, wanting to taste. "W-what're you doing in here? I thought you were mad at me…"

He frowned and popped his jaw. "Only that you ran away…look at me…" He was half afraid that she wouldn't and Wrath rattled at his skull, demanding out. It wanted to touch the girl as much as he did and he panted, trying hard to reign himself. He glimpsed at Mah-ron and her expression was one of awe and want, mixed with fear.

"A-are you ok?" She carefully leaned toward him and in one quick motion, she was pressed against him, his arm tight around her waist. She couldn't even squeal. Her body instantly heated against his, eyes wide. She began to pant and writhe, her body arching against his just right.

He groaned and a new scent hit his senses. Delicious and addicting. Her arousal. "You smell like heaven..." He watched her with dark eyes and smirked as her face heated. She writhed worse and stilled only when she felt his shaft, hard and throbbing beneath her.

"I-I-I-" She was silenced with a kiss. The strongest and yet softest kiss she'd ever felt and she moaned. Aeron swallowed it and pressed harder for more, his hands wandered over her. His hand slid up her thigh and she pressed closer, as if not satisfied, not close enough. But then she gasped and pushed his hand away.

He paused, licked at her pulse. "What's wrong?" He held her tight and frowned at the other Lord's scents coated her, Paris included. He let out a feral growl and she stiffened. He barely was able to calm himself and repeated his question. "What's the matter?"

Mah-ron whimpered softly and eased away from him. "You…we…can't. I don't know you like that…" She looked up at him again, teeth drawing blood on her lip and he leaned to lick it away, she didn't stop him but she held his hands firmly in place.

"But I want you to get to know me…" He sighed. "Answer me this. Do you want it? Me?" He moved to gaze at her. She gulped, shivered and purred, nodded, voice caught in her throat. "Then I will wait…just…don't leave me." He felt her nod again and reach for him. He snuggled her close. He figured now was the time for them to talk.

"I know your secret...want to know mine?" At first, he felt her stiffen but then relax and nod again. He drew a deep breath that seemed to rattle even Wrath. "Demons exist, and I house one in me. You do too. I don't think you know it but…it's there. That voice that compels you to do wrong? It's Distrust. Mine is Wrath…" He spoke quickly; afraid she'd run away, screaming. "The demons come from long ago, they pillaged the earth until they were contained in a box. Pandora's. Minus Ashlyn, all of us helped plot against her, we released the demons and lost the box and she fell. Now, in place of the box, we all house the demons…but you. You quiet the demon. Just like Ashlyn quiets Violence in Maddox. So you must stay. Because…" He groaned at this. "I'm compelled to kill four innocents, the Titans…who have taken over from the Greeks, are forcing me, but you save me. I need you…"

As she listened, Mah-ron was confused, and awed and lost and hurt. She shivered and then stilled on Aeron, feeling both weak and cold and yet burning all at once. Her mind was screaming but it wasn't her voice. If what Aeron and Kane said was true then she was like them, and belonged with them. But unlike her ability to calm Aeron's demon, hers wasn't the least bit content except with Kane. She held her head, covering her ears as she shook. "It... wants…me…to…. hurt…." Knives appeared in her hands and they were taken from her.

"I know sweet, I know, think. Think of what makes you happy and it will stop…you can do it…" Aeron's voice seemed far away but she fought to get back to him, by thinking of Kane, and it worked. Her body slackened and she blinked at him.

"You made it stop…" Then a new idea occurred to her. "Is this why everyone is weird here? And…" Her eyes became too wide for her face. "You guys are thousands of years old, immortals…_ageless_…"

Aeron nodded again, though he didn't so much like being called weird. He sighed and then noticed her staring at his chest. He felt his cock jerk at the attention. And again when her tiny hand reached for him. "Pretty…can I?" He nodded stiff and fast and she smiled, contently tracing them.

"Don't they scare you?" He asked, amazed, she eased closer and touched with both hands, seemingly stroking something in him that caught fire and burned from the inside out.

"No they're awesome. Almost real…" She slowly circled him and her fingertips grazed his back. "What are these slits?"

Aeron chuckled. "You think they're real? Would you like to see how real?" He felt Mah-ron slide over his shoulder and her expression was of lost wonder. He smirked, in a clipped motion, scooped her up and strutted to the window, where an elegant balcony stood waiting, white against the dark night.

"What…are you doing?" She asked, clutched tightly to him and started to pant all over again.

"Hold tight to me…" Without warning, his gossamer wings, soft as silk but with tips as sharp as knives slid out from his back and he was in the air.

Mah-ron let out a scream. But it wasn't a scream of fear, it was one of pure joy and exhilaration, a scream that would be heard on a roller coaster, one of thrill. And it was music to Aeron's ears. She giggled and held tight as he flew a few times around the fortress and she looked down at the melting snow and smiled huge. "Aeron!" She laughed and he moved so that she was suspended beneath him, holding only by her waist. Another squeal. "Don't drop me!" But her arms came out and her face turned to welcome the night air that brushed over her, she was pretending she was the one with wings. He knew.

He let her do that for a few more turns and then pulled her close. "Wouldn't want you getting sick…" He flew back to the balcony and eased her down. "Go inside…please." He added and moved to close the windows, but felt a slam and something scamper up his back. A giggle in his ear. He smirked, shut the windows and craned his neck, trying to see the little adorable girl that was Mah-ron. "You like high places?"

She nodded and snuggled close, cheek cool from the night air and instantly trusting. He felt his heart swell and smirk, oddly enough Wrath agreed that the girl must stay close. And that she must be delicious. _Taste_. No. _Taste, now! _No. Later. He would gain her slowly and do it right.

He noticed how long his hair had gotten in the month he'd been in the dungeons and then moved to pet Mah-ron. "Why did you let me out?" He asked. But he could feel her grip slipping. Frowning, he turned in time to see she'd fallen asleep and laid her on the bed. He wandered to the bath and started to cut his hair into the familiar crop he'd kept it in for years.

----

When morning came, Aeron found himself curled underneath Mah-ron, she was watching him, freshly showered, a cute crop top and very tight curve hugging jeans hid her delectable body from view. He growled but then stopped when he noticed her expression. "What?" She pointed to him and he was still confused. Her eyes looked more hurt. "Tell me…did Paris touch you while I slept? Did Sabin or Kane…" Then he figured out what was wrong. "What's wrong with my hair?"

She pouted. "I liked it long, you looked hot…" She sniffed and moved so that she was sitting beside him again, leaving a warm trail of body heat and static.

He reached for her. Stopped. "I'm not handsome now then?" For some reason, the thought scared him beyond reason. As if, for something so small as that, she would leave and he would fall to chaos without event h luxury to drink himself into oblivion. He would kill and lose the little of himself that was left.

Mah-ron eyes widened and she shook her head. "You are! Just…grow it back…" Her expression was so cute he couldn't deny her. He nodded. She had wrapped those little fingers around his heart. A heart he was sure was thorn out and stomped on long ago, but now was full and very much apparent. He then noticed she was watching him warily, and that there was also a flower in her hair. He raised a pierced eyebrow. He then saw that she was holding an empty wine bottle and his blood suddenly heated.

"What did you do?!" He sat up and gripped her wrist until she winced. He loosened the grip but didn't let go.

"I didn't drink it, if that's what you mean…I poured it out in the sink. That stuff is vile.." He was both appalled and relieved.

"But it was mine.." _So much for drinking myself into oblivion._ "Why?"

"Not. Around. Me." She threw the bottle into the garbage and handed him a tray laden with breakfast. He noticed she did not eat. She caught his look. "Had mine already…" She looked away, and he knew she was lying. He would have to fix that.

"Where did you get that flower? From Ashlyn?" He pulled her to him as he ate, musing that it made him human for doing so. That he could recall, he had never had breakfast in bed, with a beautiful woman at his side.

Mah-ron fidgeted, stared at the food. "Kane...Reyes almost punched him for it and Lucien looked about to jumped them both. And weirdly, Torin looked like he could cry. What's up with them? I-ow! You're hurting me!"

Aeron saw that his nails had become claws and were digging into Mah-ron's side, he released her. He knew full well what was going on. They wanted her as well. But they couldn't have her. She was his, whether she knew it or not, whether she wanted to be or not.

She shifted and inspected her side, it was slightly bloody but it would heal without scarring. She sighed. "Jeez…ok, change topic. If you're Wrath, which clearly shows, might I add…what are the others? You said Maddox is Violence.." Her voice trailed off.

Suddenly, Aeron lost all appetite. "I'll tell you, if you tell me your gift…" He knew she had one, but what it was in its entirety, he wasn't sure.

Mah-ron looked pained and clutched the side of her head. "It's hard to concentrate…" _Don't, don't tell him! He lies._ No, you lie. "Ok…" Deep breath. "I…well, when I want to, I can see what recent action a person has done by focusing on their heart. I used to do it by accident and I didn't so much like what I saw, so I figured a way to block it out. So now I only do it when I want to, not randomly. It's a paint though, you wouldn't think certain people do things, but…they do.." Her voice was quiet. But there was also something else. He sighed. He wouldn't force it out of her, yet. He had time.

He listened, in awe and slowly pulled her to him. He sighed. She had shared and now it was his turn. "Maddox, you know, is Violence. Paris is, obviously, Promiscuity. Lucien is Death, he collects souls. Reyes is Pain, he unfortunately cuts himself. Torin is Disease. He can't touch a living thing skin to skin without infecting it. That's why…what?"

"That explains the weird hug. He threw the comforter over me and hugged me." She noticed Aeron's jaw tighten and quieted about Torin instantly. "Um...what about the others?"

Aeron sighed softly and continued. "Sabin is Doubt, if you hear a sick voice in your head that tears at your confidence, it's him. Amun divines secrets when close to you, be wary. Kane is disaster, he's a danger without even trying to be. Cameo, she's' the only female, when she talks, you feel as though you want to jump onto rocks and that would be less painful. Misery. Strider is Defeat, never challenge him. Gideon is Lies, always take opposite of what he says to heart. And that's everyone…" Except one. Galen. Hope. One he thought was the most dangerous of all.

Mah-ron absorbed this in silence and nodded slowly. She curled into Aeron's side. "Does Lucien collect _all_ souls? And he smells like Roses...because…oh…won't you get in trouble for telling me? Everyone else…was keeping this from me. What made you suddenly trust me?"

"No, he does not…he'd be a busy man if he did…" Aeron blinked at the girl. He could see the cute spiky shadows her lashes cast over her cheeks and the pout on her lips, tempting him to make her smile. He swallowed. "Because, you're one of us, though human and you ought to know. And because…" He held firmly to her for emphasis. "You're staying here with me so I won't kill. And so we can be your family…if you like."

"And the roses?" She blinked at him, with a curiosity that made his heart ache. "Another curse, to smell of funerals…"

She nodded and swayed, though she didn't realize. Aeron frowned. He knew she needed something and pressed his hand onto her stomach, pure bone. He froze in place. "You need to eat."

"Not hungry…" Was the instant reply.

"You're just bones…eat. Please?"

"No!" A growl.

"For me?" he blinked at her, willing his power over her equaled to hers over him. It didn't.

"No, not for you, either."

"Then..." He paused, growled. "For who you do want to live for?" He watched her, black and red winking into his vision out of jealous rage. He received a nod. "Who..." The word slid from between clenched teeth.

She frowned at him. "That freaky demon is showing on your face. If you're gonna get mad, I'll tell Lucien on you…"

He breathed. Counted. _One, two…_ Another breath. Not calm but restrained. "Who?" He repeated.

"Kain…" A simple reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, going through these fast, please read and review! ^-^

----

Chapter 5- All hell breaks loose

At the mention of Disaster, Wrath took over completely. "Never!" Was the guttural reply as clawed hands clamped on Mah-ron skinny arms.

She shrieked and writhed helplessly; too tiny, human and helpless against the immortal man holding her down. He pressed over her, possessiveness in his every movement and before she could scream again, he was kissing her. Strong and possessive and greedy. Pent up want and need. His hands wandered down. Mah-ron melted into it and began to moan; pressing into Aeron but then was tugged away by strong hands. "What the fuck, man?"

Reyes. He had heard the woman's scream and came running. Of course he had. And Aeron, he lost in heat and need, face a skeletal mask. "Mine..." The word was dark, venomous, and possessive.

The Pain would not yield, not even to the struggling angel writhing against him. "Let me go!" The hulking man gawked down at her as she struggled to get to Aeron. Like Ashlyn did when Maddox would die every midnight.

He picked her up and tried to leave the room when Aeron pounced. In a single move, he both grabbed Mah-ron from Reyes and punched him in the face for good measure. "_No_ one...touches her." There was a hint of finality in his voice, the rest was malice. Not just a threat but a promise.

At the sound of his voice, Mah-ron stilled and gawked at Wrath in amazed adoration and wiggled down. She ran to Aeron and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. Pain's jaw ached from the punch and his heart from his obvious denial. From first Danika, and now Mah-ron, who had distracted him from her and now he felt double pain. Red and black winked into his vision and he was about to fight Aeron for her. But little Mah-ron whimpered. "A-win?" She sniffed and then she went limp in his arms.

Wrath looked down, the fight forgotten and fear replacing the malicious urges he felt against Reyes, his brother. Her face was much paler than normal and her side was still bleeding from before. She needed tending, for she had passed out. Reyes got a loaded look before Aeron ran from the room. "Lucien! Lucien help!" He ran to the man's room to find Lucien sitting in a chair, looking oddly meditative. He eased Mah-ron onto the bed and rushed over, shoving the man. "Get u-" He paused, horrified.

Lucien had left his body behind to collect souls. He could not help Mah-ron. Aeron cursed, rage anew in him and almost roughly snatched up his tiny savior. He raced to his room and ran to get towels and gauze, which were now kept for Ashlyn. He staggered to a halt as he gazed down at her, unsure of what to do. But he was running out of time. He ripped off her dress.

Beauty. Caramel skin soft as silk and as sweet as the Greeks' ambrosia, the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Red panties and a bra. That's all she wore. For a fearful instant, he thought them white then stained with her blood. He quickly toweled her bloody side, fear and lust battled inside of him. The claw marks on her side. _His_. He felt a stab of guilt all the way to his bones. Even Wrath receded to the back of his mind in shame.

He dabbed at her side gently and applied pressure until the breathing stopped. All the while he prayed. "Please…. please love. Wake for me…" He bandaged her and waited as he pulled the sheets over her and tucked her in. She was so frail and pale.

He took her hand. It was ice cold. "Please…" It became his constant chant until he smelled roses, heady and sweet and cold. He gulped and spun around. Lucien. His heart dropped into the lowest part of his body. "No…you can't…." His voice was hoarse and Wrath clawed the edges of his mind in helpless rage. "You can't have what's mine!" Red and black clouded his vision and he rose. He would fight Death but…

Lucien put a hand on his shoulder. "She will not leave you, Aeron…" He sighed heavily and Aeron relaxed but only slightly. "She's weak…she needs to eat…. to rest…. you must keep vigil…" Death pointed to a tray of food he had set by the table and left quickly. He knew better than to stay by now. Aeron was as protective and possessive of little Mah-ron as Maddox was of his beloved Ashlyn.

Aeron was not soothed. He took the glass of water and then Mah-ron by her shoulders. "Sweet heart? I need you to wake for me. I need you to eat." He was consumed by the sudden memory that she would not eat for him but for Kane. Concern and anguish consumed him but a breathy sigh burned everything else away except for Mah-ron's presence.

Little Mah-ron heard voices. Her own. Distrust's. Lucien's. Aeron's. Suddenly, her anger flared. It gave her strength. "Aeron…" Her voice was a hiss and her eyes fluttered open, red winking into her vision, blurring the room and his handsome serial killer face.

At her voice, he grinned elated she was ok she was breathing and coherent. "I'm right here…drink this for me…" He put the cup to her lips and she drank, but all the while she glared at him. His heart sank to see the hatred in her beautiful dark eyes. "What?" He put the cup down and started to break the loaf of bread into tiny pieces for her. "Why do I deserve that look?"

Mah-ron growled, low and dangerous. But then hurt flashed over her face. "You promised…" She panted, pain searing her side. "You _lied_…" She tried to lean away from him, it tugged at her bandage and she yelled out.

Wrath slammed itself forward in Aeron's mind, trying with all its might to get to the human girl. He could not believe he was seeing her like this. She was wounded and weak and yet the fire burned. She still had the ability to scorch him, even now. "I…did not lie." He put the bread to her lips but she bit him.

He growled and pulled his hand away. She glared at him and panted hard, holding her side and the sheet turned red. "You promised, you said you'd _wait_. And you lied. You're a horrible monster and I hate you…" She began to cry and curl into herself, head bowed.

Wrath gawked at her. Demon and immortal man pained by her words. He watched her in silence, at a lost for what to do. If he touched her, surely she would lash out. But he ached to. The only thing that kept him from it would be that he would hurt her further. He trembled, trying to keep Wrath in along with his pain. Did she truly hate him? No. She was just furious at him. But still, her words cut him deeper than any hunter's knife. He leaned closed to her again, the food forgotten. Her smile the only important thing, as well as her getting better. "I'm sorry…" He whined out softly, ever pleading. "Don't hate me…"

Pain consumed little Mah-ron. Her side ached, as if someone stuck a funnel in her side and was slowly pulling the life of her, her essence through its tiny tunnel. She trembled as she cried but did all she could to not make a sound. She was like that. She would not cry out if she could help it. But at Aeron's words, she wanted to. She looked up, curly wisps sticking to her damp face and growled. She lunged but Aeron, expecting, caught and pinned her. "Stop!" She yelled but he held fast to her until she was too tired to move. She merely closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. Stubborn to the end.

Aeron growled softly. He couldn't stand much more of this. He didn't want to fight her but he had no choice. He could see it in her every movement. Lips a thin line, he pinned her legs with one of his own and moved the sheet so he could change her bandage. She didn't move or object but every now and again, he could see her flinch at even his gentlest touch. He saw her recoil from him and deep pools of anger and fire as she glimpsed at him. His skin tingled and he could hardly breath. Now he understood the feeling of Reyes being denied by Danika. Or how he even felt with Mah-ron here with him. Would he smile to know she hated him? Even just the slightest?

Mah-ron was on fire. She could hardly move for her exhaustion and Aeron's weight on her. If she wasn't so aggravated, she would have appreciated the heat radiating from him, or the careful aid he was giving her. It was obvious he'd never really cared for a fallen warrior. She recalled Lucien saying that they had never really any need for it. For the simple reason that they weren't human. But what did that mean? Did they just not get hurt, or did they get hurt and heal? She suspected the later, remembering she had cut Paris. As it was, to make sure that he knew she was upset, she glared at him with the dwindling amount of strength she had and when his hands pulled away, she slowly turned her back on him, letting her injury and exhaustion speak for itself. She heard him exhale heavily and figured he would leave her. Which is why she surprised when she heard a strained. "Do you want me to get Kane? ….So you'll eat?"

His voice was clipped and he felt the raw words dig daggers into his throat but he asked anyway. He was amazed that her welfare was in higher standing than his pride or jealousy. His need of her was far stronger than anything he had ever experienced. And though he would not accept or admit it, he would give her everything she wanted and needed, whether or not she knew it. Mah-ron however, had stopped breathing all together. Though he couldn't see it, her eyes were wide and her heart was racketing against her ribs. Careful and calculated, she eased up, winced and turned to blink at Aeron. His eyes were closed and his face was strained but not from anger, but from agitation. As if he blamed himself for their predicament. _As he rightly should._ She thought to herself and Distrust purred in approval of her cold demeanor. She snatched the bread from him and ate, slow and glaring. Two emotions bubbled and boiled within her. The desire to see Kane and the thought that she would be believed to be dependant on a man. She would not satisfy the latter, her pride and stubbornness wouldn't allow her.

However, at her sudden movement, Aeron opened his eyes a crack. Violet met black and he watched as she ate, seemingly without pain but there was a coldness to her taut restrained movements. She would not speak and when she had devoured the loaf she slid her legs tot the edge of the bed. He felt confusion and elation all at once. Then fear. He at first felt better that she was eating, without the aid of Disaster but then he panicked, as she seemed to want to leave him. "Wait! Where…are you going?"

Mah-ron wobbled, stilled, wanting to regain her composure and dignity before she turned to the man who had claimed her. The same man who called everything primal and animalistic out of her. And yet, she felt for another. Never had she had so much attention before, and now that she had what she craved, she wanted none of it. "To shower, I'm covered in blood, asshole. Or would you rather I bathe in that instead?" She glared at him over her shoulder and then started to make her way over to the door. She would not use his bathroom.

"You can't…" He stood and was by her side in seconds. He had hands on her tiny shoulders and was pulling her back. But she was fast, she spun knocked his hands away and glared up at him.

"You expect me to shower _here_? In your room? With you _watching_?" Her voice was accusing and iced over. Aeron couldn't help but flinch. He was shocked at how much hate this tiny girl could hold. But then the idea of what she said slipped into his mind and he groaned, barely resisting the urge to devour her with his eyes. "Besides, last time I checked, I had freedom…"

"I-I won't look if you don't want me to…but you're too weak to get to your room without help. And you may wear one of my shirts if…you like." The thought of not watching her was a painful one but the thought of her draped in his clothing sated him enough to act cordial.

Mah-ron frowned at him but was starting to get dizzy. She had no choice but to lean against him and growl with her displeasure. She noticed Aeron suck in air and his arms were instantly around her. She writhed. "Look…" She bit into her bottom lip holding back words, but failing anyways. "I like you but don't push it, that so doesn't mean I trust you…"

Aeron winced. He wondered vaguely if it was Kane she trusted and he couldn't help but growl. Without a word, he scooped up Mah-ron and walked to his closet. He grabbed a shirt, trying to ignore the fact that that Mah-ron's thighs were next to his cheek, and the fact she was still wearing arousal-soaked panties. He stepped into the bathroom, boots clicking on tile and closed the door. He realized he'd, of course, never had a woman in here and felt a shudder rock him. "Why do you have to be so delectable? Were you made that way?" He couldn't help but ask as he eased her onto the sink and moved to turn the water on for his little angel.

Mah-ron was getting disgusted and felt like she was about to be cornered somehow. As soon as his back was turned, Mah-ron kicked Aeron in the back, she growled and jumped to get down. If she could just get to the door-

Wrath turned to see his woman racing to get away from him. Pain seared him and red winked into his vision. What had he done to deserve this? Or was this a new torture instead? Something worse than Bait. He caught her by the wrist as she wrenched the door open. She spun to him. "You stop me and I scream my fucking head off. _Some_one will hear…"

"You do that…I want to see you try…." He challenged back. All of a sudden he was tired of her games and wanted her still for just a few minutes, for anything, sleeping, enjoying him, reading, something.

Fire flashed in her eyes and Mah-ron sucked in a huge breath. But Aeron's hand clamped on her face and she growled and writhed. But Aeron wasn't about to let go. Then he saw something he wished he hadn't. An idea flash over Mah-ron face. Before he could stop her, she kneed the sensitive flesh between his legs and ran as he doubled over.

_Gotta go, gotta leave…_ Mah-ron all but chanted in her head. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her as she raced from Aeron's room. "Lucien! Maddox! Ashlyn!" She yelled out and wandered through the hallways until she found the Entertainment room. But the two men were already in the hall moving toward her, Ashlyn just behind. When she saw them, she lunged at Lucien just as she felt hands on her back. She let out a shriek.

Lucien sighed, he was growing tired of all the dramatics that had invaded his once quiet home. He pulled a trembling barely clothed Mah-ron behind him and glared coolly at Aeron. "Will you get yourself under control? Because if you don't, she won't stay with you…"

Aeron was panting and had eyes only for Mah-ron but could hear Lucien clearly, he closed his eyes. One breath, two. Not calm but restrained, he opened his eyes again. Now he noticed that Mah-ron was trembling against Maddox's woman, who was watching them and then him with an accusing look. That same look had etched itself into the faces of all that occupied the Entertainment room, including Kane. His blood instantly heated again and he took a step forward. Realized what he did, and stepped back. And that took all his effort. Lucien didn't miss the action. He glimpsed at Kane who was now wearing a confused expression and pulled Aeron into another room.

"This is the second time I'm pulling you aside. If you keep it up, I'll have no choice but to lock you up again and only send her there to half sate your demon…" Lucien voice was sad but serious; he always did what he had to. Even if it pained him.

That was the last thing Aeron wanted, in addition to hurting those innocent women. He nodded solemnly and unclenched his jaw before it popped out of place. He absently toyed with a piercing as he avoided the new look that Lucien was giving him. Lucien sighed and spoke first. "What's going on between you and Kane? Are you trying to break our truce? It's strained as it is…"

Aeron sucked in a breath and growled. "She's mine…but she…has interest in him. I don't understand…" The full weight of what he said, sagged on his shoulders and he slumped with it, feeling defeated.

Lucien however, watched him, in understanding. For, ever since Ashlyn has saved Maddox, he had felt the presence of someone and would always smell strawberries and cream. He growled at the heady thought. He scrubbed fingers over his scars without realizing. "You mustn't behave like that or she'll stay away. That I can promise you, and I won't have you causing anymore chaos…promise me."

Wrath stared at Death, his expression stricken but nodded again. His throat felt closed with words he wanted to shout, while cutting Kane to pieces. Lucien must have seen it because he crossed his arms. Aeron winced. "Sorry…"

"Women…in our house…" Lucien turned and closed his eyes.

"I think it's great, but they wouldn't agree with me…why don't I get any comfort?" Paris's voice filled the hallway. Aeron frowned at him but the man was all smiles. "Did you see her? She's gorgeous…" Obvious lust flicked into his voice.

Heat and anger washed over Aeron, he stepped toward Paris. "First, you get your comfort in town. Secondly, she's mine, touch her and you'll be on the floor, in a pool of blood…"

Paris just smiled. "Chill man. I know. Off-limits. I was just making a comment. You chose a beauty is all…" If he told Aeron he had touched her and that she had only reprimanded him, he might make Aeron snap. Obviously she hadn't told him, and he started to wonder why.

"Stop thinking about her!" Came a guttural growl. Paris blinked at Aeron, laughed and walked away. Lucien sighed and followed suit, leaving Aeron alone in the hall.

---

Meanwhile, Mah-ron had showered, changed the bandages and was now eating, carrying a small tray with her. Her long skirt swished and she was feeling much better. But her mind was wandering and she was trying hard not to think of Aeron or getting him in trouble. He was probably furious with her now. She didn't really care. She had promised Kane a game of hide and seek.

But who she ran into was Reyes. Her feet stopped and she just gawked at him, face heating up.

Reyes paused, towel to his hair and a water bottle in his hand, he had been in the Equipment room, working out. His clean shirt draped over his shoulder. He watched Mah-ron, in her cute red flats and a long but clingy purple skirt and red shirt, hugging her every curve. He gulped his water bottle down and threw it aside as he approached her. He grinned at the fact that her cheeks were flushed. He thought it a good sign.

Mah-ron shivered and blinked at Reyes as he walked over to her, shirtless, ropes of muscle glistening with sweat, an odd intent in his eyes and his butterfly tattoo seemed to be shimmering. She looked up as he stopped in front of her.

Without warning, Reyes whipped his towel around the tiny girl and tugged her against him, hearing a satisfying yelp. "Omagod! Reyes!" Then a tinkling laugh as she adjusted so the tray didn't drop. "What're you doing?"

Reyes smirked, and hugged Mah-ron. "This, that ok?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked as she hugged him back and chuckled.

"Thanks, now my shirt's wet, you butthead…silly Rain."

"Rain?" He asked and moved so he could look at her, question in his eyes.

"Yea. Reyes plus Pain equals Rain. You don't mind if I call you that do you?" She blinked up at him with those eyes and he realized the shimmer. She was wearing glasses. He touched them lightly.

"No I don't mind. It makes me sound like I cleanse people of pain instead of cause it…that I am a man and not a monster." He watched as she grinned at him, invitingly. The tapped the frame of her glasses. "What are these for?"

Mah-ron blushed, realizing she was wearing her glasses and moved to take them off. But Reyes stopped her hand, just curious and smiling. She relaxed. "They help me see better, I don't like them much but sometimes my eyes bother me so I wear them…"

"They're nice…" He commented and he meant it. He received another laugh and a light pat as she tried to move his hand. He let her and touched her hair instead.

"That makes one of us…" Then her expression changed and she blinked at Torin, who was watching her. "Yosh?" She asked.

Torin blinked at her. Then he recalled that she was Japanese and shook his head. "Did you…there's fifty dollars missing from my account."

Mah-ron's face heated and she eased from Reyes, not sure if he'd protect her or get made. "Yea, sorry bout that. Your computer wouldn't let me into my account, so I just used yours." Her voice was a shy apology but there was no regret.

The money amount was small but then again Torin wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to anger Distrust. So instead he smiled. "You little hacker…" He teased.

The tiny girl looked up and winked. "Well, I guess I should have asked but I didn't want to bother anyone. I feel like I cause enough shit…" She wanted to hug Torin in thanks but then she remembered she wasn't supposed to.

"Well, if you want, I can give you access to Aeron's account, but you should ask him first…Reyes?" Disease watched Pain as his fist tightened and then realized what he said. "Sorry…"

"I'm fine…" He sighed and looked around. Mah-ron however, had suddenly disappeared. "_Damn!_"

----

Mah-ron passed by Sabin as she wandered to the door, she had heard the doorbell and was chanting to herself. "Box, box, box, get the box…" She didn't notice Doubt, whose jaw was dropped as he gawked at her. He followed in her shadow.

----

Reyes raced for the one place that those trapped here would head for. Sure enough he door to their home was wide open. Torin was right behind him, and now Lucien joined the fold. Lucien pushed first and was out the door. There was a sudden scream. "Ow! That hurts!"

Reyes ran out to see Mah-ron suspended in the air by one arm, Lucien studying around her. She may not be Bait but she might behave like one anyways.

But Torin panted and frowned. "There aren't any hunters, I was just at the monitors…"

Lucien nodded and set Mah-ron down but did not release her. Reyes watched as she struggled but not to get away, she was reaching for something but he couldn't see what.

Suddenly, Sabin was growling and he took Mah-ron from Lucien. She howled in pain. "Little witch… give it to me. _Now_."

"Ouch! I don't know what you're talking about! Let go!" She started to cry.

Reyes took Mah-ron from Sabin and growled. "What's this about?! You don't have to be so callous."

He noticed the heated glare Sabin was giving Mah-ron. She clung to him, trembling and he forgot that he had thought she'd try to run away. "She has the box, make her give it to us and get rid of her…"

He was surprised hear a heated. "You can't have it!" He looked down at the girl in his arms. His boiling blood suddenly iced over.

Then he knelt and made her look at him. Everyone else had frozen in place and could only watch. "Sweetheart, if you have the box, you much give it to us. It's important. You know it could kill us all if you don't, then where would we be?" His voice was gentle.

Mah-ron didn't know what to do, she didn't understand. "But it's mine…I bought it…" She whined but at the pleading look from Reyes she sighed and moved away to pick up the box that she had dropped when Lucien grabbed her. She gingerly picked it up and handed it to Reyes, only looking at him. "H-here..." She hiccupped and started to cry anew.

Reyes sighed at the girl's expression and wrapped an arm around her as he opened the cardboard box that had a few holes in it. He then gawked, jaw dropped in shock as a large white bunny hopped out of the box and into Mah-ron's arms. She looked up. "That's what you bought?" She nodded and petted the bunny, which seemed to drown her upper half. He frowned at Sabin. "See now? You were wrong. And you're to leave her alone. It's just an innocent animal… _not_ the dimOuniak."

Sabin's jaw tightened to breaking point as he frowned at Mah-ron, who was wiping her tears on the bunny's fur, starting to clam down. He could have sworn that she meant Pandora's box but he was wrong. But something in his gut said different, that she had it whether or not she knew and he would get it from her one way or the other. He turned on his heel and left, passing Aeron on his was inside the fortress.

Aeron took one look at everyone and was instantly by Mah-ron side. He noticed the large furry mass in her arms. "What…is that?"

The animal turned to him, nose twitching and ears flopping over its mistress's face and neck. "A bunny…I wanted a pet…" Her voice was childish and pleading. "Can I pretty please keep Cream?"

He gulped. "Cream?" He asked, confused and thoughts bordering on things that would make Paris smile.

"That's what I'm going to call him…can I?" She gave him wide doe eyes.

He looked at Lucien who had regained his stoic expression and nodded but then glimpsed at Torin, who smiled.

"Yes, you may keep him. But I think it would be better if you tell us you're buying things…alright?" He asked, voice a bit pleading. He wasn't sure if she was still upset with him and he didn't fail to note that Reyes had his arm draped around her. He let out a sudden growl and Pain reluctantly removed his touch.

Mah-ron didn't seem to notice. She bounced in place and almost tackled him in a hug. "Thank you!" She giggled and took his hand, leading him inside. "Do we have carrots to feed him? And and and…. Towin said that…he'd let me use your account. That ok? Please say yes! Or maybe Reyes would let m-"

"My account..." He spoke bluntly and Mah-ron merely squeezed his hand, barely holding onto her pet, it was so huge compared to her. He watched and the creature stared at him with red eyes. He shuddered. It reminded him of how he and the other lords looked when possessed.

"Oh!" He felt the woman stiffen beside him and looked down. Suddenly she was bolting upstairs. He had the inclination to follow but he didn't. He would let her come to him and it seemed to be working so far. He just hoped it was enough.

Little Mah-ron was excited. She raced to Kane's room to show him her new friend and possibly ask him to help her take care of it as an excuse to be around him. She leaned close when she noticed his door was ajar and heard Sabin's voice. That made her pause.

"You're not working hard enough. She spends more time with them…"

"I am, but you forget I have to fight Disaster around her. Three glasses broke in my hand, a mirror fell on me and I almost drowned in the shower when I slipped…"

"Excuses…get her to be yours, make her weak and then I'll pounce…she has what we need and after that…we kill her…"

"And if they don't agree with our plan?" Kane's voice broke at the end.

"They will…." Sabin's voice was serious, cold and without mercy or regret. His eyes flicked to the door and he glared at Mah-ron.

(A/N: please read and review)


	6. Chapter 6

Hehe, thanks to all the people who love my story and reviewed! You rock! \m/

-----

Chapter 6- Breaking point (Lemon)

Mah-ron gasped, making Kane turn as well to follow Sabin's gaze. His was full of pain. But Mah-ron didn't see that. She was running and crying, Cream's ears brushing over her shoulder.

She wasn't watching where she was going. She just knew she had to get away. She had been betrayed again and she felt like her heart had exploded into thousands of sharp shards that pierced all her other insides. She was also afraid. Sabin wanted her dead, all for a box she wasn't even sure about. Yes, Aeron had told her about the story but she would have noticed if she had something that special, wouldn't she?

"Mah-ron? What's wrong love?" Aeron watched as Mah-ron ran past then skidded to a halt and spun to him, her expression stricken. He instantly growled and was next to her in two strides. "Tell me. Now."

Mah-ron whimpered softly but leaned into Aeron's touch, tears still pouring from her eyes. "Kane hates me! He absolutely hates me! Sabin poisoned him!" She slumped and held Cream to her as she trembled. Aeron blinked at her then smiled. If she believed this then she wouldn't want to be near Kane. But, he had also caused her this pain because she liked him so much. And that made his smile disappear.

He scooped her up and walked to his room. He gently set her on the bed and touched her shoulder. "Honey?" When she looked up he gently put his hands on her rabbit. "May I? I want to make you feel better but I can't do it with you holding him…"

Mah-ron hesitated and her arms drew tight around Cream. She studied Aeron for a moment. He wasn't Kane but she felt though that she could trust him. She handed her pet over.

Aeron smirked and gently set the creature in the tub and closed the door of the bathroom so he wouldn't get out while he was with Mah-ron. He strode over to her and frowned. She had curled on her side and was still crying. He touched her gently, petting her back. "Want me to make it go away? The pain?" He asked, voice husky.

She sniffed and turned to face Aeron, her vision was blurry and she could scarcely hear over Distrust. _Don't! He'll hurt you! You know not to stay here with these people!_ Instead, Mah-ron reached from Aeron. "Please…"

Aeron smirked and pulled Mah-ron to him, feeling just how tiny she was now that he was welcome to touch her. He wiped her face with his thumbs and cupped her cheeks, warm and wet. He couldn't help but slide his hand down her hair, back and to cup her butt.

Mah-ron shivered at his touch and blinked up at him, trying to clear her view as well as her head. But all she could feel was heat and want. She bit her bottom lip as his hand slid down and her eyes widened as she looked up at him with a wanting expression. She put her hands on his chest, just now realizing it was bare and a bit wet. She giggled and her hands slid up so that they linked behind his neck. "Why?"

Wrath was quiet in Aeron's head and he blinked at his woman as if she asked him why the sky was blue. "Just do, you make it peaceful inside and yet…. spark something in me. I have to have you by me…for always…" He realized now that he meant what he said. And that she was also mortal. But surely, Distrust wouldn't let the girl die, or age.

Mah-ron didn't notice his hesitation. She was blushing and smiling cuddling into him. "Thank you…" She sniffed and buried her face in his neck. She didn't realize that Aeron had taken her shoes off and that his free hand was pushing her skirt up.

Noticing what he was doing, he stopped and grit his teeth. He wanted her, he knew, from the pounding of his heart and the ringing in his ears. She was so close and so warm, lying against him, heating what part of him she touched. He gently moved so that he had her pressed into the headboard. "I'm not done making it better yet…or do you want me to stop."

The little caramel girl blinked up at him, tears dried now but panting a little, she shivered and crossed her legs. "J-just a little more…" She managed and closed her eyes, letting her headboard against the headboard. She was wondering if he could feel it too, her head was swimming with dizziness and she felt consumed with energy of erratic manner as well as need.

He smirked at her request and happily obliged. He first laved over her racketing pulse and bite gently, grinning as she moaned. He then kissed a trail to her lips and pressed deep, exploring her everything, like he never got to do before, like he never thought to do before.

Mah-ron arched and her fingers gripped his hair, nails dragging over his scalp and he growled and bit her bottom lip. She whimpered softly and her hands slid down to the waist of his pants and paused there. She wasn't sure. She wanted him but what would he do after he got what he wanted?

Aeron noticed her hesitation and gently put her arms back on his shoulders and he kissed her firmly. "Take your time… I'll take mine…" He panted and gave her a heady look. "I want everything to be perfect for you. I'd do anything to give you that…"

Blush and heat soaked Mah-ron to the bone. She shivered at the force and gulped. "D-does that mean…" She gasped, unable to finish her question.

Aeron was still biting trails over her neck as he ripped her shirt off from the back. "Mean…what?" He frowned at her hesitation. "Tell me…you can trust me…"

Mah-ron closed her eyes lost in pleasure, her hands slid down over his chest and rested on his lap. She hadn't wanted him to stop, to notice, but now that he had she couldn't deny it. "T-that you…" A long pause. "L-love me…"

Love? Aeron hadn't thought about that. He studied the girl in his arms again. Beautiful, strong, stubborn, a heaven he wanted to explore and lose himself in. She was panting, wavy hair washing over his sheets and blinking up at him with the frightened innocence of a child but with the knowledge only a woman beyond her years would have. And then there were her gifts. And the way she made him feel. "Yes…" He growled out, voice hoarse. "You have my love…and my protection and myself…my everything…"

_Did he just say yes?_ Mah-ron blinked, her face flushing worse and her breath stopping. Her hand fell over her heart. She hadn't expected him to be honest but she could hear it in his voice. Instantly, she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Instant panic consumed Aeron. He leaned close and cupped Mah-ron cheek, gently, wiping at the tears. "What did I do?" When she merely hiccupped and didn't answer. He winced. Should he not have told her? "Please look at me…tell me…"

Blinking tears from her eyes, Mah-ron looked up at him and smiled, giggling a little. "You did nothing wrong, I'm just happy…" She studied him and then moved his hand, gentle fingers over his huge hand, to her heart and smiled shyly.

He smirked at her gesture and moved to kiss her sweetly as he peeled her clothes from her. Mah-ron didn't protest, in fact she tugged at the waist of his jeans and panted softly in his ear as he laved lower. He gently pulled away, smirking as he heard a whine.

Opening her eyes to protest, Mah-ron was stunned into silence. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she watched Aeron He was pushing off his jeans while still pinning her and she gasped at the sight of _him_. At attention and pointed right at her as if it knew the way. Mah-ron eased backward into the headboard but one of her hands reached out to touch him, too curious not to.

Wrath smirked as he watched the woman beneath him reach over, he moved so that her fingertips touched the head and he instantly groaned. He scanned her again and his cock twitched in response. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She was smaller than most but her breasts her a good handful and her slender torso led to thick thighs that promised never to go of him until he was sated.

Mah-ron blushed a bit and looked up to see if what she was doing was okay. But Aeron wasn't looking at her hand; he was staring at her core, the light dusting of hair there and she gasped. "Um…" Would he touch her as she did him? She frowned and put her other hand on his hard chest. "Not done yet…"

Chuckling, Aeron tore his gaze from his waiting heaven and looked down. "Do as you please…" He pressed closer and watched her, body tight in anticipation.

A bit nervous now, little Mah-ron wrapped her fingers around Aeron's length. Or tried, he was thick and hard, throbbing for her, she realized. She heard a growl of satisfaction and him pumping into her hand. She smirked and worked her hand faster, liking that she pleased him, even without him entering her.

"Now you…" Aeron suddenly groaned and in quick movement, he pressed over her a bit and worked two fingers over her core. Mah-ron gasped and arched, instantly soaked. She whimpered and gasped out, gripping the sheets and Aeron added two more fingers. "Like?" He watched her writhe and pant, wanting only her pleasure.

"Yes, yes!" Mah-ron all but screamed, then whined again when Aeron pulled his hand back, juice slid down his palm and wrist and he looked like he wanted to lick it all off. Mah-ron's face heated. "Don't!" Her voice was scared.

He frowned; he had never smelt anything so sweet and tempting. He then got a wicked idea as he picked Mah-ron up and took her place on the bed. "Fine, I won't…but…" He smirked as he watched her expression turn from hesitant to pleased and curious. "Instead, you have to sit on my face."

"Wha-what?!" Mah-ron looked around, as if for invisible help, but none came, and she realized Aeron had locked his bedroom door. Then she felt Aeron's hands on her hips, coaxing her up toward his head. "Aeron…" Her voice was a pleading whine.

He palmed her curvy backside and smirked at the warmth. "Only if you want…" He looked up at her. He meant it; to have her like this was enough, for now. He had time. But he got a pleasant surprise.

Her tiny hips slid over his neck and hovered a bit over his lips. He looked up at Mah-ron who was watching with a frightening but wanting expression, hands curling around the headboard. She nodded to him and closed her eyes.

Delighted, Aeron leaned up and licked once. He got a whimpered pleasure moan. And then he lost it; he held her hips tight and devoured her mindlessly. Mah-ron started to scream and gripped the headboard harder, but she slumped anyways, creaming all the while. When sweetness hit his tongue, he couldn't get enough, as well as her screams. He bit down gently and was rewarded with another scream and more cherry nirvana.

She couldn't take much more. No one had ever done that to her body and made her feel like that. She eased upward with the last bit of her energy. Aeron noticed and held her steady. "Stop for now?" He asked, voice husky, he was soaked in her essence and he loved it. He loved the fact that she was his and if not that she was behaving like it and would come around soon. "Did I please you?" There was hopefulness in his voice.

Mah-ron nodded slowly and with Aeron's help slid down his chest and abs, snuggling close to him. Only then did he realize that she was trembling. She whined out and curled into his side and he pulled the sheets over them and stroked her back until her breathing quieted.

Sleep about to claim her, she let herself relax into Aeron's side and her fingers wander through his hair. She breathed in deep and slipped off into her dreams. Aeron chuckled and though he didn't want to leave her warmth or comfort, he decided she needed to eat too. He carefully rose, careful not to disturb her and showered before dressing and opening the door.

He almost walked right into Reyes, who had a stricken look on his face. It got worse when he craned his neck to see past Aeron and into his room.

When Reyes's eyes fell on Mah-ron sleeping form, half covered by a black silk sheet but nothing else his heart sank into his feet. "You didn't…. please tell me you didn't…" His voice betrayed him by choking at the ends, words a burden heavier than any weight.

Aeron wasn't even fazed, nor did Wrath stir in his head at the fact hat Reyes was concerned about his woman. "Not yet…just tasted…" His voice was mild. "I have to get her food now..." He brushed by Pain, happier than he'd ever been.

But Reyes stood rooted to the spot in horror for a moment longer. He slowly walked into Aeron's room and leaned over to see Mah-ron. She was deep asleep and the scent of arousal still clung to her. Her hair was a tangled web of ebony under her, her breathing slow and sweet. She bit into her bottom lip before smiling and turning on her side. Then Reyes's world went black.

----

Danika woke with a start, sweat making her clothes cling to her for the fifth time that week. But inside, anger, jealousy and pain claimed her and fought for dominance. Did she really just dream that? No, it was too close, too powerful, too real to have been a dream. Reyes had found another, and he was in more pain than usual because it was unrequited. A growl escaped her as hot tears slid down her face.

One more thing Reyes didn't know. The girl had what those men wanted.

----

When Aeron came back, he found Reyes passed out next to Mah-ron, who was still asleep. He sighed, gently put the tray down and walked over to the man that was like his brother. He touched his shoulder and shook.

Reyes jolted upward and blinked at Aeron with blurry vision but it quickly cleared and his expression hardened. Without a word, he rose and left the room. Aeron watched him go and exhaled but then picked up the tray again. "Mah-ron?"

But the girl was having a nightmare. "I don't have it! I swear! Don't hurt me, Sabin..." She tossed and almost fell off the bed, but Aeron caught her in a quick motion. His jaw was tight but she didn't wake, she merely whimpered.

"Why would he hurt you?" Wrath suddenly slammed itself into the front of Aeron's consciousness and he howled in pain and fury.

Mah-ron jumped and woke, her eyes widened. "Y-your face, Awin…" Her voice wasn't exactly scared, but more so surprised and concerned.

Aeron closed his eyes and opened his arms. "Come to me now…please…" He waited for Mah-ron, and after a moment's pause he felt her press into his and he cuddled her. He breathed in deep and felt her shiver and purr softly. He pushed Wrath to the back of his mind as far as he could get, for the demon still had its claws in his thoughts. "Why…would Sabin hurt you, love?"

Mah-ron stiffened. She hasn't told anyone she talked in her sleep. That was one more reason she preferred to sleep alone. "B-because he thinks I have Pandora's box, but I don't he almost hurt by bunny and he twisted my arm…" Mah-ron spoke in a rush and held tight to Aeron. "Please don't let him get me."

She felt Aeron's arms tighten around her and his hot breath on her neck. She shivered again and moaned. Aeron however had no intention of letting go. He scooped her up and carried her to his closet. "We're going to talk tot Lucien…"

-----

Lucien sighed and rubbed his scars absently. He was getting very irritated with Sabin. "Not going to let this drop are you?"

Sabin's frown deepened. HE didn't understand why Lucien was protecting the girl. Or was he doing it so Aeron wouldn't lose himself to bloodlust. "So you won't let me interrogate the girl?" He popped his jaw.

"Using your usual methods?" He watched as Doubt nodded. "Then no…Yes she's a Lord, yes she's learning to deal with it. But why would she put herself in danger as well?"

Sabin was about to answer with Aeron walked in, with Mah-ron. He gave the girl a feral smile. "Speaking of the lady of the hour…."

Doubt's gaze made Mah-ron whimper and hide her face in Aeron's shoulder, making his adjust so that she wouldn't slide down his back. He was the only one to hear her growl. Wrath bared his teeth. "Touch her and die…"

Lucien sighed and stepped in-between the two men and frowned, making his face even scarier. "Enough…." He turned to Aeron. "May I?" He knew to ask Aeron because he had before said he wouldn't allow anyone else to touch Mah-ron. When he hesitated he leaned closer. "Would you rather me or him?"

"Neither…"Aeron scowled and he eased Mah-ron to the floor and she instantly clamped onto Lucien, never taking her eyes from Sabin. He noticed the blade hidden just underneath her glove. He watched carefully.

Mah-ron looked up at Lucien with wide doe eyes. She wasn't exactly sure what the man wanted from her but she knew she wouldn't like it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be with Paris. She preferred his room in comparison to the attention she was getting now. "Mah-ron?" At the sound of her name, she jumped, making Lucien raise an eyebrow. Death sighed. "Do you or don't you have the dimOuniak?" She must have looked confused because he repeated. "Pandora's book?"

A growl escaped the small girl, she clutched the sides of her head as Distrust whispered to her, but she couldn't make out the words. The voice was unbearable. She dropped to her knees. "I told….Reyes and…Aeron. I don't have it." She barely managed to look up at Lucien who studied her.

Aeron could watch no longer, in two strides he was by Mah-ron and picked her up. Lucien turned to Sabin. "Satisfied? She doesn't have it. Now leave Aeron's woman alone."

Sabin growled, fists clenching at his sides. Aeron noticed and clutched the crying girl tighter to him, he bared his teeth. But Sabin wasn't looking at Aeron; his gaze was fixed on Mah-ron. The whispers in her head, he'd heard. _Protect the box, hide the box, don't let them take it…_ That's what it had said. Mah-ron had obviously not understood, but she did as Distrust asked none the less. But the looks on Lucien and Aeron's faces meant he would have to fight this battle later. He nodded and backed out of the room.

Aeron watched with cautious untrusting eyes then turned to Lucien. "Thank you…" He adjusted Mah-ron who let him and sniffed, and he felt the dampness on his neck. He started to pet her back.

Death nodded and sighed. He studied the couple for a moment before smirking. "I know I probably shouldn't ask this but would you rather the women here, or not?" Now, Lucien could smell that super sweet strawberry and cream scent again and he was looking around, as inconspicuously as possible.

Wrath didn't notice the smell. He was trying to calm Mah-ron who was muttering curses about Sabin. He didn't blame her. He turned to his friend and looked around. "Rather they be here…" He thought about how much better Maddox was with Ashlyn, not to mention free of his curse as well as Reyes and Lucien of theirs. And he thought about himself and Mah-ron. "Yes…"

Lucien nodded and smiled as the scent faded into nothingness. "Agreed…now I believe you should take her to bed…not that way..." He frowned at Aeron, whose eyes had lit up at his comment. He sighed.

Obeying his friend's advice, Aeron quickly bowed out of the room and raced for his. He had noticed Mah-ron go limp and figured she had fainted again, which he was steadily growing to hate. He didn't like that she would get so stressed out over stupid things like Sabin. He wanted her happy and safe.

He slipped into his room quietly and set Mah-ron on the bed, she was still wearing his shirt and he groaned at the thought, he groaned at the thought of what was under that shirt. He chuckled and when she started to stir he petted her hair. "Hush love hush…. close your eyes…. let the music of Orpheus drift you away…from the top of Mount Olympus, to the meadows below…dream sweet, little mortal…Zeus is watching over you…." He smiled as she calmed and snuggled into him, her head in his lap. Then he froze. He had sung about the old gods, not the titans who now held their place. Would he receive punishment? He slowly looked up. But lightening did not strike; he did not kill Mah-ron out of compulsion and his insides stayed within him. He breathed out a sigh.

_That's right sweetheart, they didn't here you…. _Spoke a silky sweet voice. There was a giggle as Aeron stiffened. _Easy there cowboy…. I won't tell on you. I was just observing how sweet you've become…_ There was a scent of candy a slurp.

Aeron blinked. "Are you the Goddess who helped Maddox?" he looked around, but the voice was just in his head. He held Mah-ron tighter.

Anya was having fun, she watched Wrath closely, as she had done with the rest of he lords, but she knew that only Lucien had noticed. She purred at the thought.

"Goddess…" He could tell she was getting distracted and he didn't like it. Mah-ron started to stir, he wondered if she could her the goddess too.

Anya pouted to herself. First off, yes I am. And it's Anya, honey. Remember that. And your chicky-poo right there? She's in trouble and-

"What?!" Aeron hissed and Mah-ron jumped.

"Awin? Why are yelling…at the monkey?" her voice was drowsy and she dropped back to sleep. He barely calmed down enough to look around again.

"She didn't mean that, Anya…you were saying?" His voice was now strained and he held Mah-ron so he wouldn't have to deal with Wrath.

The demi-goddess smirked and shook her head. She thought that she would get insulted when Anya was full aware of Mah-ron and her quirks. _I was _saying_ that you need to protect your little one because if you don't…she dies…._ She watched as Aeron sucked in a breath, held it. _Something big is coming for her. She's way important, though I can't tell you why, but it does have to do with the box…and that Danika person…_ She watched as a muscle ticked under his eye, his jaw tighten. _Well, that's all the time I have, you're little lover's gonna wake up now, ciao! I'll talk to you again soon…_

The air of sweet candy dissipated and Mah-ron stretched and blinked at Aeron before sitting up and wandering to the door. Aeron was froze n on the bed. He was amazed at Anya, who if she was a goddess, didn't speak like any goddess he knew. Secondly, why would she warn him? What would she have to gain from it? Or was she lying? He couldn't take any chances with Mah-ron. "Where are you going?" He cursed the fact that his voice was so hoarse.

The tiny caramel girl half turned, making her hair swish. "To my room to get clothes?" Her voice half asked for permission but then iced over as if she didn't care for his response.

Before he realized it, he stood. "I'll…help you…" At her expression, he quickly added. "To bring your things in here…so that you don't have to go back and forth…" And so I can watch you…

Mah-ron blinked at Aeron. She couldn't tell if he was being nice or if he just wasn't going to leave her alone. But right now she didn't so much mind. "Ok…" She giggled and held out her hand. When he took it she started for her room.

Wrath watched as little Mah-ron swished in front of him and he couldn't help but smile. He would protect her, no mater what. He gave her a confused look however when they stopped outside her room and she stopped him. She frowned at him. "What?"

"Turn around…" He shook his head. Mah-ron crossed her arms and stepped up to him as if she was the taller one. "Turn around, I don't want you to know how to disable my traps…."

He couldn't help but smile, laugh and nod, doing as told. He liked, no loved her fire. Aeron listened as Mah-ron undid her little gadgets. He heard Lucien complain of them and couldn't help but smirk at her ingenuity. When the clicks and the whirs subsided he unfolded his arms. "May I come in now?"

He didn't get an answer; clothes were flying all over the room. "Yes…yes…maybe…ick, I brought that?" He watched and he noticed things were in three different piles. He was also happy to be invited in. The usual dull room was filled with her essence in every way. He had been in here before yes, but it always struck him in a way that even made Wrath slink quietly to the back of his mind, besides looking for something sexy.

"Which pile do I take?" Aeron smirked. "Or do you plan to make my room your own?" He teased. He looked up as Mah-ron stepped out of her closet, wearing a pretty green white and black dress but the top was completely tugged down. He instantly growled, wanting to have been the one to tug it down. He watched as Mah-ron face heated and she turned around halfway.

Mah-ron watched as Aeron reached for her and she gave him a cute pout. "The middle one… and cut that out, I'm not a piece of meat…" She slipped back into the closet before he could devour her with his eyes any more.

"Got it…and sorry. But you do know I will get to see…and _take_…" Aeron smirked at the last thought, and his cock twitched in response. He wanted more sweetness, all that Mah-ron had to offer, her heaven.

His little angel, however, was frozen in the closet and her heart was pounding fast. She knew that if everyone called her his woman she would have to prove it somehow but she thought that he would wait. "You promised…" She muttered to herself but when she stuck her head out she grinned wide. "I want to make Halu-halu. So can we go to town for stuff?"

Aeron's jaw tightened but he tried to look casual as he sat on her bed. "What is Halu-halu?" He asked, he hoped it wasn't so important that he would need to go to the city with her, but there could be hunters. But here, there was Sabin. She was safe nowhere. The thought made him growl.

Mah-ron smirked and ignored Aeron's annoyed sounds. "It's a kind of fruit salad. My Pinoy friend showed me how to make it and I wanted to make it for everyone. Is that ok?" She stepped out in an olive dress better suited for evening and knee boots. She smiled.

Aeron gawked and instantly hardened. His jaw hit the floor as he took in the low cleavage, the short skirt and the heels. She then smirked. "Mine…" He growled, walking toward her, and completely forgetting her question. He leaned down and kissed her hotly, getting a satisfied moan.

Hands on his massive chest, Mah-ron felt heat and warmth and need. She was melting into it but slowly eased back, lips spreading into a smile. "Y-yes…but you didn't answer me, Ink…"

"Ink?" He blinked at her. He knew that she liked nicknames, she had heard her call Reyes 'Rain.' He watched her and she pointed to his tattoos. "Ahh…got it… and yes you can go to the city, but I'm taking you…."

"Can't get rid of you, can I?" She teased and took his hand as well as a long fur jacket that she draped around herself. "Aren't you going to get a coat?"

"No….you can't get rid of me, and no I don't need one…" He smirked at her cuteness and clasped her hand. His voice was serious and his hold was firm. In fact, he move so that his hand was around her waist instead.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm glad everyone loves the story and please read and review!

-----

Chapter 7- Fall out

As Mah-ron and Aeron walked through the city, everyone stopped and stared. For starters, Aeron had flown them to the edge of the city and walked with one arm around her. There were gasps, scowls, looks of want and horror.

"That girl. Is she his prisoner?"

"His _pet_…"

"She doesn't look scared…"

"But then why? What would she be doing with one of the angels?"

Aeron growled, holding her tighter. He didn't usually go into the city. Only Paris did, for his needs and to buy food, though he did the first better that the latter. He was very uncomfortable but Mah-ron didn't even seem to mind. Probably because she couldn't understand Hungarian.

When she spotted a small shop, Mah-ron squealed and raced toward it. Aeron kept up but he was amazed that Mah-ron could run in heels. He had seen Ashlyn wobble on hers. He chuckled and then looked up. His woman seemed to light up as she raced through the aisles. She shoved a cart into his hands and loaded him up with grapes, pineapples, cantaloupe, oranges, and other fruits. She also piled cans of cream, which made Aeron think of bathing her in it and licking it off. His shaft flicked at the idea. "Can we hurry please?" Anxiousness now slipped through him as well as need.

With a giggle, Mah-ron nodded and bounced while they waited in line. Aeron looked down at the human money and gave it to Mah-ron. He had before never really any need of it. "You count it…what's wrong?" He hadn't missed Mah-ron's eyes go wide at the wad he handed her.

"I-I…knew you guys were loaded but you shouldn't walk around with so much…" She whispered and then he noticed people were still staring, and regrettably, murmuring. He watched as she quickly counted out the amount and handed it to the staring cashier.

Aeron resisted looking at her, as he did with any other human. If he did, he would see what their sins were. But then he realized that he _had_ looked at people. And he had heard nothing. Did Mah-ron stop Wrath from doing that? He gawked at her in amazement.

The girl didn't notice. She handed Aeron the bags and danced to the exit. "Come on then!"

---

Sabin had crept into Aeron's room and had heard a tapping. He opened the bathroom door to find a bunny sniffing at his boots. He scowled. It was the girl's blasted pet. He didn't know which was worse, it or Aeron.

He was about to pick it up when he heard the door slam. They were _back_; he could do nothing for now. He cursed, shut the door and ran downstairs.

In the kitchen, Mah-ron was laying the things out on the counter and talking animatedly. "Can you wash this for me? Hand me that knife. Do you know where the blender is? Oi! Wash your hands first!"

Aeron chuckled and did as told, he was happy just to be with Mah-ron and see her do something normal for once, instead of moping in her room and fighting with the others.

No sooner had he thought that, did Sabin walk in. Both men looked at each other and the room grew ice cold. Doubt then turned to watch the girl, but her thoughts were solely of her work. He stepped close to the girl and set the blender in front of her. "This what you wanted?"

The tiny girl looked up and her eyes went wide but she gave Sabin her best smile. "Yes…thank you…" She poured the ice into it and then the cream and turned it on. The whirring filled the room but there was still that awkward silence. Then Mah-ron slowly turned to Sabin. "Could you taste it for me? Tell me if I should add more cream…"

Sabin's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Mah-ron looked as if she would cry. "B-because I'm making it for everyone…I want everyone to enjoy it…" At the pleading in her eyes, Doubt almost forgot that Mah-ron was the object of his hate right now and he stuck his finger into the blender. No sooner than he did that did she turned it on, disintegrating his hand. Sabin let out a howl as the cream turned pink then red before he could pull his hand back.

All the while, Aeron gawked and then smirked, Wrath purring in approval. Mah-ron herself was grinning as she dumped the bloody mess and rinsed the blender. She began making a new batch as Sabin tried to grab her. Then chaos ensued. She screamed and Aeron swung into motion.

With a quick movement, Sabin was flung away from Mah-ron and dangled above the floor by his throat. Aeron's face was not his own, it was Wrath's instead. "You don't touch the girl…" He dropped Sabin and tugged Mah-ron from the room, leaving Doubt to heal and seethe.

The tiny girl looked up at Aeron and cupped his face. Her other hand smoothed over his shoulders and Wrath began to recede. Aeron's vision cleared and he could now see that both he and Mah-ron were covered in blood. He sighed but then blanched. "Are you hurt?" His voice was guttural.

"Nope...only stupid Sabin…mean mean!" Mah-ron pouted and he was relieved.

"That wasn't wise, you scared me…can you even fight?" He asked, setting her down as he locked his bedroom door and then pulling her to the bathroom.

Stumbling to keep up, Mah-ron's eyes widened. "What? Of course I can!"

"Then why didn't you?" He shot back, sighed and turned on the hot water, steam misted around them.

At his slant, Mah-ron felt wounded. She backed up biting her bottom lip.

Aeron reached out, realized what he did and then growled. He'd hate himself for this, he knew. "Reyes can teach you, if you want…should I arrange it?"

Simply nodding, Mah-ron turned, stepped out of her clothes and into the water, she watched the red turn to pink then clear. She knew how to fight; she had just frozen, panicked.

Aeron growled until he was hoarse at the sight of her. Her long hair curling around her, hips temptingly wet. Curves exquisite and small. Her arms were crossed, supporting her chest and Aeron had the hardest time trying not to think of things to do to her round bottom.

The water was too hot but Mah-ron lifted her face to it, she was crying a little and was glad that Aeron didn't know. Then she blinked. Where was Aeron? She half turned to see him watching her and gasped. His expression was hungry and Mah-ron took a step backward, slipping.

In an instant, Mah-ron was pressed into Aeron as he caught her. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at Aeron. He was growling and her feet weren't touching the floor, she could feel his shaft rub against her inner thighs and she whimpered.

Wrath and man were in complete agreement, the sweet tiny thing in Aeron's arms was the most gorgeous, amazing and temptingly sweet thing they had ever seen. Another growl escaped him and he bent to nip at her shoulder. "I don't want to let you go…"

Her head dropping back, Mah-ron let out a sigh, dismay forgotten. She wiggled, hands on Aeron's chest. "You don't have to…but you still have your clothes on…" She giggled.

A chuckle escaped him and Aeron winked. "Why don't you remove them then?" He felt her shudder and eased back to gaze at her.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Mah-ron looked away. "Will you take me if I do?" She held her breath as she waited, afraid, for the answer.

Aeron blinked. She was afraid, not of him but… He groaned and held her firmly to him. "Oh, honey. I won't force you, ever…I'll do anything though to make you stay...with me…always."

Nodding, Mah-ron felt her body slacken in relief. She was sure she wanted Aeron, just, not yet. Carefully, she peeled his now soaked jeans from Aeron's hips and tugged him into the shower all the way. Aeron groaned and let his woman strip him. His length rubbed against her and he smirked as she jumped. At her expression, he merely smiled and kissed her sweetly.

Moaning, the tiny girl gripped his hair, which was growing fast. She purred and wrapped a leg around him. Aeron's fingers slid from her neck down to her hips. He couldn't enter her with himself, but at least he could enter her discreetly. She was arching into his touch and whimpering but when his fingers slipped over her core she jumped and they entered. Aeron growled at her warmth that had nothing to do with the shower. He vaguely thought he would have loved to be the one to take her virginity, but he knew he wouldn't give anyone else the opportunity to take her ever again.

As her essence slipped from her, Mah-ron sank against Wrath and eased his hand away from her core. "Nosh…" She slipped into her native tongue eyes glazed.

Aeron frowned but pulled his hand back and began to wash her instead. He would take her, wanted to now_. Do it._ He couldn't tell if it was him or the demon. He didn't care. His hands wandered again and then his face stung with pain.

Mah-ron glared at him through water-laden eyelashes and slapped him again before stepping out of the tub and marching, slick with water to get dressed. Wrath stared after her, red winking into his vision at being denied but let her go. She half dried her hair with one of his shirts and slipped into a short kimono or black and red silk with a pink sash, one of her outfits that had placed in his room.

She glared one last time at Aeron and raced off to find Reyes. Her heart was racing fast and the tears were hot and burned her face.

Punch. Slam. Roundhouse kick. The punching bag swung back and forth, in time with his racketed breathing. When something light and feathery touched his shoulder then down to his waist, he spun around and grabbed the narrow wrist. He blinked to see a wide-eyed Mah-ron gazing up at him in fear and admiration. She didn't even seem to notice the blade in his free hand.

Mah-ron shivered as her eyes slid down, Reyes was shirtless again and ribbons of sweat slid down ropes of muscles. She gulped. "U-uh, hi? I was told you could erm…teach me?"

Reyes blinked and released Mah-ron's wrist and tugged her into a hug. "Teach you…to love?" He asked, hopeful, then caught himself and growled, easing her backward and away from him. "Wouldn't Aeron teach you?"

Frowning, Mah-ron put her hair in a slick, high ponytail. "We're not speaking…" Her voice was harsh and bitter and for some reason, that made Reyes smile. Physical pain, he could enjoy. The emotional pain of the last few days, however, was torture he wouldn't recommend for anyone, not even Hunters.

"I won't ask why. I know better." He watched her and smiled. Her outfit was short, fitted and cute. He wanted, however, to see what was underneath. Then he blinked. "What did you want me to teach you?" He couldn't keep the lust out of his voice and he prayed she didn't notice.

Mah-ron didn't. She watched Reyes for a minute then walked around his room touching a weapon here and there. "To…fight…like you. To win…."

Chuckling, he followed behind the small lovely girl he wished to call his own. "You know already how to fight. You fought me…quite a lot…" He leaned down and brushed his lips across her face and smiled as she jolted.

Face heating, Mah-ron turned to look at Reyes. "Well, Sabin hates me and I doubt he'll let it drop that I shoved his hand in a blender, so I think Aeron would be uber happy if you taught me…"

No laughter came at the mention of Sabin's name, only searing anger. He also didn't so much like even Aeron's name called out. He sighed. "So be it…" He thought for a minute. Mah-ron could fight with knives, so he would teach her other weapons. He picked up two swords. He threw one at Mah-ron. "Catch…"

Squeaking, Mah-ron rushed to one side as the sword clanked to the floor. She growled at Reyes. "It's _sharp_, are you trying to kill me?" She glared and picked it up, it was really heavy.

Reyes sighed, noticing the way she was holding it and frowned. "Throw it, I'll show you how to catch...if you can…" He added, raising an eyebrow at her.

Face heating more, Mah-ron threw it back and watched as Reyes turned, making look like he'd miss the sword and caught it at the hilt. "Not bad…I-" Her eyes went wide as Reyes tossed it back, end over end.

Eyes going wide as well, he gawked when Mah-ron caught it and slid into a fighter stance. "Who taught you that?" He gripped his sword tightly now, not sure what to expect. For a moment, he thought her Bait, but the job of Bait was self-sacrifice. A hunter would know how to fight, naturally. A female hunter then? One who stole his heart. He suddenly felt very ashamed.

"No one…" When she saw him hesitate, Mah-ron charged. She slashed and knocked Reyes's sword from his hand. Then she heard a growl and saw a swish of silver. Out of reflex, Mah-ron defended herself from Reyes's stab and gasped to see his face, _faces_. Both were angry, red and boring into her with intent to harm. "What's wrong?"

Both Pain and Reyes growled. His jaw tightened, popped and he could only hiss out one word. "Fight…"

At the guttural hue in his voice, Mah-ron felt like blacking out. She felt her body move but she didn't exactly feel the control of it. With two movements, she pinned Reyes's sword hand to the wall and nailed him between the legs. When he slumped over she slammed the blunt end of the sword over his back.

Sweet hateful heady pain swept over Reyes, wonderful but not as sweet as jumping off the balcony. Pain receded into the back of his mind, sated but Reyes still had to fight. He growled, tasting the metallic tang of his blood and swept out his arm, knocking Mah-ron on her back.

With a whoosh, the air was knocked from her lungs, and Mah-ron struggled to get up. But Reyes slid over her, heavy and covered in blood. She shrieked, her sword just out of reach. "Get off!" His earthly smell of sandalwood actually made her panic when mixed with heat.

The warrior growled and shook his head. "Not until you answer me! Are you a hunter?!" The words burned his throat and he prayed the answer was no, and that he could believe it. If not, then the hunters were dangerously close to what they wanted.

_Hunter?_ "What're are you talking about? I've never hunted anything in my life! You're hurting me!" Mah-ron writhed and did the one thing she shouldn't have, rubbed against his shaft.

Reyes left out another growl, but instead of anger, the emotion behind it was pleasure. He was hurt, bleeding and panting and Mah-ron was warm beneath him. He hoped he didn't snap. "You're being honest? If you aren't, I _will_ hand you over to Sabin."

Mah-ron, not noticing what she was doing, started to punch and scratch Reyes. "Yes, I am! Now move!" She panted, still panicked and writhing underneath the warrior.

_Take…_ "As you wish…" Reyes answered both the girl and his demon. His hands slid over her thighs, making her freeze in place. Reyes's eyebrows knit together and a shudder rocked him. "Gods…you're not wearing any…"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not wearing any panties cause I was rushing to dress…I didn't think anyone would try and feel me up…" Without warning, Mah-ron butted her head against Reyes's sending pain through his entire body. She scampered to sit up and rush away.

Pain growled and dragged Mah-ron back under him, allowing her to scratch and kick, a satisfied smile spread over his face and he tugged at the sash of her kimono, letting it fall to either side of Mah-ron.

Heat flooding her face, she growled and kneed Reyes, making him double over. "Get off me, now!" Distrust was clawing at her mind until the edges frayed to shreds and her vision blurred. But everything melted away as Reyes pressed against her.

"If you stop that, I will. You're making it worse." Reyes hissed through clenched teeth. And he meant it. What with her hitting him and pressing into him, she was arousing him worse than anything he'd ever felt before.

Glaring, Mah-ron bit his arm. "Liar. I'll do what I want to-AHH!"

Lost in it all, Reyes slammed away into her. Pushed over the edge, he bit and sucked at the tender skin of her neck as she clawed at him, filling him with sweet pain and ever-sweeter pleasure. He ground deep getting a soft moan and an arch.

Her skin heating more, Mah-ron fought hard against the pleasure and fear but the pleasure was winning. Her mind seemed to be scattered all over the floor. "S-stop, please, Reyes…" She almost hiccupped out, voice fading into moans.

"You like it…" He growled, eyeing the red bite marks along her shoulder. He could feel her arch against him and her nails dragging lines into his arms and back. Her soft whimpers egging him on so he bit down, leaving a red trail behind. But he also felt guilty. He knew that she cut and that she liked pain but that was no reason for him to add to it. He had to stop. For her sake and his.

Legs tightening around Reyes to better through him off balance, Mah-ron growled and struggled with the last of her strength. She felt his heat and the smell of sandalwood. Then as the last of her conscious thought started to fade to black, Mah-ron's fingers gripped metal.

Reyes saw the flash of silver and felt the stab of pain a second after he realized little Mah-ron had stabbed him. He found release in her and her pain, filling her tiny tummy with his seed. He panted and held tight to her.

Mah-ron screamed and her body slumped in release and stress, the blackness claiming her. Pain examined the small figure beneath him in pleasure, pain, sorrow, and pity. Her forehead was damp and her face was set in a grin, but there were signs of stress, he really shouldn't have. He eased himself out and closed her kimono. He would have to take her back or risk someone finding her.

But someone had already. Sabin stood in the doorway, he had witnessed enough and he smirked as he raced off before he was caught.

----

Danika woke with a scream. The soaked hotel sheets stuck to her damp body and she threw them off. Frustration and anger fought for dominance within her too small body. She really needed an outlet and she picked Reyes's face. From her last premonition, she had been home in New Mexico, but now she was in Buda, plotting the best way to approach the fortress. The one called Aeron was obviously not thirsting for her family's blood but the person responsible for that was also to be blamed for the havoc she was wreaking on Reyes.

----

When Mah-ron woke, she was in her own room, very sore but otherwise fine. Distrust was seething in the back of her mind, but not intolerable. She growled. Pain had hell to pay, but that was or another time. For now, the tiny caramel girl had to calm herself before her power got the better of her.

Everyone she had the misfortune to pass, his or her most recent act would play in her mind. At first it was fine, she would just be around children. But when around adults? Let's just say she'd rather have not seen her mentors in their home environment. This very annoying 'gift' started right after Madison and their parents died, right when Mah-ron lost everything she had once held dear. And she hated it.

With time, Mah-ron had mastered it, all by herself. She figured that if she could distract herself and keep herself calm then she would only see the person, not their actions. But it wasn't enough. Once she saw something, her opinion of that person was forever altered and so she moved from place to place. But would she be able to do that _now_?

Ignoring a headache waiting to begin, she rose off the bed, slipped on a pair of jeans and a very revealing shirt and made her way to the kitchen. She was amazed at how quiet it was. Without hindrance, she made her favorite dessert, the Halu-halu she had intended before the whole fit with Sabin. But now she had no one to share it with. Mah-ron's brows knit together. Since when did she share anything? She liked being by herself. This place was changing her in more ways than she was finding pleasant.

When he heard the knock, he thought he was dreaming, so he ignored it. Lucien was out collecting, Reyes was sulking about something or other, Sabin and his lot had slunk to haunt their rooms instead of socialize. Aeron was busy fixing his room. Paris was in the city, no surprise there. And Maddox and Ashlyn were otherwise occupied.

"It's very rude to ignore a lady, you know…" A very cute and peeved Mah-ron slipped into his room and Torin's jaw hit his computer console.

"You're not supposed to be in here!" He jumped up, green eyes sparking with fear. No human had ever stepped into his room, not even Ashlyn. Lonely thought.

Mah-ron blinked back tears, trying not to drop the small tray as she stepped backward. "F-fine…I had only meant to be nice and bring sustenance but I guess I'm not wanted…" Her voice was that of a wounded child.

Torin's eyes rolled skyward as he cursed the gods for his kind heart and thirst for others. He studied the girl. "What was it you brought me? It doesn't smell like anything I've ever eaten before…" He watched as Mah-ron inflated with air, obviously insulted. He cringed. Paris had talked about what women were like when angry, and it was something that rivaled even the deities. "It smells better…" He hastily added, reaching for the tall silver flask with the spoon sticking out.

But Mah-ron sidestepped his attempt and held out the spoon inches from his nose. Cream, fruit and ice made soft tendrils of smoke float upward. He looked at the spoon back to Mah-ron's expectant face. He wasn't touching her skin to skin so it should be ok. _Should_. He closed his lips around the spoon and cool sweetness enveloped him. He licked his lips. "It's Halu-halu…do you like it?"

"Yes…" Torin had to resist the urge of touching her wrist in an effort to get more. "What does that translate to?" Another spoonful. He had never had anyone feed him, not even when he was recovering for the hunter attack hardly a month previous. No one dared to, for fear of contamination. He didn't realize that he was edging closer to the small girl. Years of restraint and careful practice, down the drain.

Mah-ron giggled and fed Torin contently as she looked around his room. The man did love black. A bit too much. "It's Pinoy for 'mixed.' Translated word for word it's 'mixed mixed.' Actually, when I lived in New York, there was this Filipino store in Portchester that had Ubo ice cream; the girl's family put everything in the Halu-halu. Sweet beans, coconut and yet, simple fruit is fine with me. Besides, I doubt I could find a Pinoy store here…."

Torin smiled. He liked the translation, even though he had already known what it meant. This was his time with the girl and he would savor it. Besides, he was being innocent, right?

Then he saw something he wished he hadn't. Sticking out of Mah-ron's pocket was one of his arm-length gloves. He swallowed and the sound echoed in his ears. "Where did you get that glove, honey?" He could hear the strain being casual put on his voice.

Mah-ron blinked and touched the soft fabric. "Oh, I saw some spares in the hallway closet. Is that ok?" She blinked innocently. "Because I know I couldn't ask you for a pair…"

Torin relaxed and smiled. "Yes it's ok…" Relief heavily dripping from his words, he even chuckled. But what he didn't know was that Mah-ron had in fact taken something from his room.

----

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Lucien asked for the umpteenth time. He went over Sabin's plan again in his head and found it to be the most underhanded one he'd ever heard of, let alone be involved in.

Doubt narrowed his eyes and even Cameo stepped backward. She knew Lucien wasn't to be toyed with, but she was certain Sabin couldn't rival that. He couldn't say he was sure if it was a lie. One lie and he was knocked out for longer than he would like to be.

But just at that moment, Mah-ron walked in with a tray laden with food. When she saw Cream, her pet rabbit, hopping on the floor, his leash clutched by Sabin and Kane, with a dismayed face, holding a very 40-pound weight just over his floppy-eared head.

"Welcome, beauty…." Sabin grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Destruction

So, sorry for disappearing, just finished my first year of college and I had left all my lotu stuff here and couldn't write. But now I'm back and I'll try to update more, I'm just glad people love this story

(partly lemon)

"What are you _doing_?" She screamed and the tray clattered to the floor. But before she could rush over Gideon grabbed her. She squealed and looked up at his bright blue eyes. "P-please lemme go…"

Lies popped his jaw and shook his head. "I would hate to, Beauty…but I must let go…"

Amun stood by Sabin and groaned; he could see that the girl did not know. He turned to Sabin, it shone in his eyes and Doubt, cursed, then nodded. He turned to Kane, ignoring the struggling girl. "Release the animal, she doesn't know where it is, but she will remain here while we search her room…. wait…" He turned back to the girl. "Where did you live before you came here?"

Mah-ron scowled and gave Sabin the dirtiest look she could muster, what with Gideon holding tight to her, and her sweet innocent pet's life on the line. "In Cali, you bastard…"

She watched as Sabin frowned, considering, if she didn't have it here it would be there, wouldn't it? Then he saw the girl smile. She was lying, or at least, not telling the whole truth. He turned to look at Amun. The silent man frowned and held up ten fingers but mouthed the word 'more.' _Shit._ So the little brat had traveled, she was smarter than he had thought, and if he had to search all those places it would only be like searching for the ancient items of the gods. And just as infuriating. He then grinned back at the girl. "Well, my dear, if you think that's funny, maybe you'll get a chuckle out of this?" He gave the signal to Kane, but Disaster shook his head, however, as he did, the lamp nearest to him, slammed into his back, making him drop the weight. On the rabbit.

There was a horrid squeal, then silence. Mah-ron stared at where Cream was, well his body now. Hot tears poured down her face and blackness shrouded her vision. In a shift movement, she nailed Gideon behind her, turned, slashed him almost in half with the knife she had been concealing and lunged at Sabin.

He was ready this time, but when he saw the skeletal mask, the one that had donned on Baden's face so long ago. He got distracted. That was all the opportunity Mah-ron needed. She pounced, landing in front of him, spun and shoved him forward, onto the hilt of her knife, right where his heart was. He fell to the floor.

With Distrust still in control, and the whole room gawking at her and their fallen leader, minus Lucien, Mah-ron carefully moved the weight and picked up Cream. She sniffed and shuddered; almost putting him down again but merely walked into the hall and disappeared outside.

"So…she 'killed' Sabin? Tell me again Lucien…" Aeron was beside himself, still shocked, and as what he could tell from the others, they were too.

Lucien growled, his hand tangling through his curled hair. "Sabin set up an interrogation, he must have seen something in the girl's mind…he told Kane to kill her bunny, he wasn't going to but a lamp hit him and he dropped the weight. Then she let Distrust take over, cut Gideon and then stabbed Sabin." He turned to Torin, who was the palest of his listeners. "Did she come back in yet? From burying her rabbit?" The blonde angel nodded. Then Death's eyes turned ceiling-ward. "Well, I doubt he's going to let it rest…he'll be adamant about this, obviously, he's persevered this long…" He thought again. With Torin as lookout, watching Mah-ron, the men had gone through all her things and had found no box. They told Kane this and he promised to try and convince Sabin. Strider would try to help too.

He tried to think of anything he had missed. Then he noticed that Paris was holding a dark brown teddy bear. "What...is that?" His eyes narrowed.

Promiscuity frowned at Death. "A gift…a woman gave it to me as a ploy to take her again and when I said no, she insisted I keep it." To remember our time together, she had said. "I never really had a need for it, until now. Mah-ron can have it, this one won't die…" His voice was earnest and Lucien was about to answer when-

The room grew very quiet and he turned to see Mah-ron, now in clean clothes but with very puffy eyes and a sullen expression. She looked around, ignoring everyone and ran straight for Aeron, tackling him and crying anew.

Wrath, wide-eyed, held the trembling girl to him and murmured softly, hoping it would calm her. When she did not, her shoulders only shaking worse, he growled but gave Paris an imploring look. The tall man walked over and slowly moved Mah-ron so she was open to him. She sniffed and frowned until her eyes caught on the bear. Paris made it dance and she giggled and reached for it. He pulled it back. A heart-wrenching whine came from the girl. Even Paris shuddered and he handed the bear over. "His name is Chocolate, take care of him for me?"

Without warning, Mah-ron pounced Paris and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, big brother!"

He laughed and then moved to study the small girl in his arms, who now cuddled her new friend tightly, if it were living, it would have been gagging for air. "Gentle with him, little one…" He tapped her nose. "And why did you call me big brother?"

Mah-ron instantly did as told and blinked up at Paris, dark eyes meeting ocean blue. "Because you're nice to me and look out for me. And that's what big brothers do. And since you know women so well, you can be nothing else to me _but_ a big brother…" She gave him a tight hug; oblivious to his confused but content expression. "Wuv you…" She jumped down and alighted onto Aeron as if it were something she did everyday. She began to play with Chocolate and no more tears came.

But Paris was now in a daze. He sat and stared at her for a moment. No one had ever said those words to him before. And the more he thought about it, the more he believed she was right. He would protect her and Ashlyn (like he had failed to protect Sienna) and any other woman who came to join his family. Family. The word stuck in his head. That was what they really were becoming, and their family was growing and flourishing.

Aeron smiled down at his woman. She had fallen asleep and was now nibbling on her new teddy's ear in her sleep. But then he saw something red on her throat. He frowned and, without waking her, moved her hair and shirt. Several angry bite marks appeared, hours old and yet still sensitive. Mah-ron inhaled and turned toward him. But he could hardly see for the red haze that had taken possession of his vision.

"Aw hell, look at his face. I thought she calmed you…" Came Paris' voice. Aeron turned to him and pointed to her neck.

But he held up his hands as soon as he saw the marks. "Hey, I'm 'big brother' now. I don't play that. Besides, I was in the city…"

Wrath could only nod, slowly inhaling her scent so as not to attack anyone. "Then…who?" He just barely heard someone rise up and try to shuffle out of the room. He turned to see a guilty looking Reyes who caught his eye. His expression said that he wasn't running away but awaiting due punishment.

Without a word, Aeron handed Mah-ron and her companion to Paris and followed Pain out of the room. Lucien got up too, sighing because he knew he'd have to play referee in this spat.

Aeron followed Reyes down the hall, blood boiling hot. He knew Reyes like a brother too, his friend and he did love him, and he was trying to think of any possible reason that would have made him do what he did. He could think of none. Then he felt Lucien's hand on his shoulder, and the scent of roses chilled him.

When Pain finally walked into one of the rarely used rooms, he turned to his fate. But Death stood between them, closet to Aeron. "Care to explain, Reyes?" He asked in his stoic voice.

Reyes took a deep breath, fingers working the taut muscles of his neck. "Well…she had come to me, she said she and Aeron were fighting and that before that he had wanted her to learn how to fight so that she could fend off Sabin." He looked up at Lucien when he got to the hard part. "But when I was showing her how to handle a sword…. it was like she knew already. I asked her if she was a Hunter, I was really upset. She said no, but by then she had cut me up pretty bad and I was…on top of her and…she was hitting me…. I lost it…." He growled and Pain was whining too, but only for the girl. He wanted it to stop. "Can you forgive me? Aeron, my friend…."

Wrath growled and he was only vaguely aware of the fact that he was clenching and unclenching his fists. Inside, his mind was being ripped to shreds in possessiveness and yet… He took a deep breath and thought of Mah-ron. She would want him to forgive, and to love. He nodded, though his jaw ached from the strain. "Yes, I forgive you, Reyes…. but never again, is that understood?"

Pain nodded and waited, watching both Wrath and Death carefully. But no lashing came. "Thank you but…you're not going to hit me?"

Aeron raised an eyebrow. "I would...want to, but you'd only enjoy it…how is that punishment?" He heard Lucien sigh next to him, out of relief?

Reyes could only then smile and clap his friend on the arm. "Well then, you better go get her before big brother thinks to play doctor, his restraint can only go so far…" But Aeron had already gone.

He then turned to Lucien who was deep in thought. "What is it now? No more bad news I hope, we've had more than our fill…"

Death blinked at him and shook his head. "No I was only thinking that if she knew how to fight then she must still be under the influence of Distrust. Of course it would know be aware of how to preserve it's host body."

Heavy breathing. Warm breath across her face. Masculine and hungry. Mah-ron moaned and blinked, eyes blurred.

Aeron smirked, hair tickling Mah-ron's cheeks. "Hey there…sleep well?" His voice was hungry and his hands were underneath Mah-ron's skirt.

The tiny girl blushed and shivered, she could only nod and try to move his hands. She wasn't sure if the heat there was caused by him or her. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to find that out just yet.

But Wrath merely smiled and pressed gentle kisses onto her face and neck, satisfied with the soft moans as his fingers hooked around soaked panties. He tugged them off and caught her hand when she tried to stop him again. "Please…. I need you so much. I need to take you… to claim you as mine…." His voice was honest and husky.

Mah-ron blinked up at him, heart caught between stopped and hammering out of her completely. He was so close his touch burned as much as his breath, such a simple small thing and she caught fire, all of her consumed. Blushing, she reached up with a shaky hand, biting her lip at the violet eyes piercing her. "Aeron…"

Aeron caught her hand, pressing it to his face and nipping lightly at her flesh, watching her squirm. "Is that a yes?"

She could only nod, but it was as if he hadn't even waited for her to answer. He began stripping her of her clothes, he himself was only wearing jeans. She squealed at the light cold breeze and then the heat silenced her again.

Aeron smirked as his woman's hands smoothed over him. He groaned and did the same until he heard a gasp, and felt her still. "What's wrong, love?"

Mah-ron whimpered softly, one hand on the menacing butterfly tattoo, the other on a dragon, who was blinking at her. "You're tattoos are alive….t-they won't hurt me will they?" Her voice was part afraid, but also wondrous.

He couldn't believe it. She was in awe of him. Both he and Wrath purred at the delicious thought of finding someone who accepted him so completely. It was a miracle. "No love, they won't. They adore you. Every part of me does and I only wish to show you that." He watched her expression, it did not change but she smoothed her hands over him again, light and careful and looked up again, question in her eyes. He laughed. "They live because they are magic, like the rest of me. I can command them….to leave my body, attack and return to me…."

Mah-ron's eyes widened and she leaned in and bite the butterfly mark. Aeron instantly growled and tugged her close to him, leaving a wet trail behind. Kissing his woman deep, he stretched and prodded her.

Gasping, little Mah-ron gripped his shoulders and arched into him, her essence soaking his hand and the bed as she rode his fingers, soft pants in his ear. Aeron was entranced, loving the feel the heat and the sounds of his woman. He growled, making new marks along her neck and moving so his scent was all over her.

Little Mah-ron trembled and whined, easing backward from him. He frowned until he noticed where her eyes lingered. His shaft. He smirked. "Ready for me then?" He watched as he cheeks reddened and suddenly remembered his promise to wait. He also noticed her recoiling from him. He sighed. "Perhaps later then…"

With a whine, Mah-ron pounced Aeron. "No! But…I…" She nibbled on her lip in an adorable insecure manner. "Will it…I mean I'm not…but you're so…" She looked down again and her face flushed bright red, making him laugh.

"I'll be gentle, I promise you…I only wish to share pleasure with you…." He took her by the hand and pulled her closer to him, until he could feel her warmth and the fast pace of her heartbeat. A shiver rocked the tiny girl and he began to pet.

Mah-ron closed her eyes and purred. She curled around Aeron and inhaled deep. Sultry fire and heat, pure masculinity and need. She moaned, soaking the sheets more. She blinked as she felt something raised against her cheek and turned to see the menacing butterfly tattoo. Menacing? Mah-ron touched and studied it gently, it was a face! The wings were the eyes and cheekbones, it looked like a mask, of red-hot hate, it did look angry. Without thinking, Mah-ron leaned over and started to trace it with her tongue.

Aeron growled and shudders, hands on Mah-ron's shoulder. He had once hated that damned mark that changed him from immortal to demon possessed. And yet now, it was so responsive to her. Wrath purred within him and yet whined for control. It wanted her just as bad as Aeron himself did. His hand went to her hair as his head dropped back. Then he jerked in surprise.

With a soft amused giggle, Mah-ron smirked and laved downward. Aeron looked down and growled, he grabbed her arms and tugged her up. "No…you don't have to do that…" His voice was husky and Wrath growled at him. But he barely noticed. It was the look on her face.

Mah-ron's bottom lip trembled and her wide eyes looked hurt. "You don't want me to because…? That's not fair, you got to taste me…and I only wanted to please you back…" Her voice was quiet but steady, though her cheeks heated with each word.

Aeron laughed. "So tell me this. What if your pleasure is my pleasure? Then what?"

The tiny girl smiled and leaned close. "Then I say bring it on, Ink. There's nothing I can't handle…. but…" Before he could protest she laved at him, biting the underside of his shaft gently and lightly sucked the tip, looking up as she slowly took him in, swallowing every inch to the hilt and sucking lightly. The immortal howled and shuddered.

And then a voice, one that both protected her but also caused her to hate with a passionate fire so big, it often burned others close to her as well as herself. _You would trust him. Please him? Let him use and destroy you…your heart is already damaged. One more to finish you off then? You _do _have a death wish…_

Mah-ron froze in her loving assault of her man and her eyes widened, then stung. She looked up in shock and without warning, she shoved Aeron from the bed.

The poor immortal had been enjoying but, of course, easily distracted, fell onto the floor with a grunt and a curse/ He flew upward, body still humming with pleasure and pain. "What was that...for?" His words slowed at his woman's horrified expression. She was both crying and tugging fistfuls of her hair in an effort to silence the voice in her head. But nothing helped. She began to cry in desperation, hot furious, helpless tears.

And Aeron vowed then and there that this woman before him would only know pleasure and his touch. He scooped her up and rocked her until she fell asleep. He could guess what Distrust told her. Not to allow him to have her completely, or not to let him touch, because he wanted only her body. Or was she truly fearful of him? He had thought she adored him. But, of course, he wanted more. He wanted what Maddox had with Ashlyn.

Was he supposed to make it special? Was he supposed to as Paris would say, "go all out?" He was sure she was worth it, and maybe it would prove once and for all, he was hers and she was his, no questions asked, no doubts raised. Or was it her safety she feared? That if he took her he would not be able to or care to protect her? He felt his jaw tighten at the thought. All of it angered him. How could she doubt him like that? When he was right here in front of her. A quiet groan of pain brought Aeron back and he saw that he was squishing Mah-ron. He instantly thought to do something nice for her. And it would be the best present she had ever gotten. He swore it.

Danika panted, just outside the fortress and trying, in vain to find a way in without being detected. The blonde, Torin, though not exactly an angel to her, surely had the place rigged with cameras and traps. She had learned that when she had tried to get back up the mountain with the one called Kane. For one of them, he had pushed her out of the way of a random landslide. Taking the worst for himself while she had only minor injuries. That earned him brownie points true, but he was not her Reyes.

Slowly. Watch that limb. Was there a land mine there? Dainka talked to herself as she felt her way up to the hill and the looming fortress in front of her. It was dark and daunting as always, and yet it seemed different. More inviting? No that can't be it. And yet, leaning close to the door, it was clearly open. _Well, today's my lucky day…._

Sabin ground his teeth in irritation. Of course Cameo was absent from their meeting. She'd been more and more absent and he was beginning to wonder. But he never interfered with his colleagues as long as they never shirked their duties. And she never did. He glimpsed at Amun, who signed to him. No, he hadn't seen the girl. Sabin cursed. It was as he feared. He knew the damage one person to do to his make-shift family, had feared it for years, and here it was.

Who could have known, one tiny, literally, little girl could mess up the half life he had made for himself? Yes, his life was war. Yes, he would rather not have a demon melded to his mind. And yes, people had tried to kill him, will until either he dies, which won't happen, or he wins. Which he would.

He refused to let Mah-ron win. She had the box, maybe wasn't even aware. Maybe Distrust had found it and hid that fact from Mah-ron. But it was still her fault, she was the only Lord to seem to allow the demon complete control. Did she never fight it? How weak of her. Weak. She had weaknesses, he should exploit them. "What do we know about the girl? She's a human whom Distrust inhabits, she bears the same mark as ours, but instead of a tattoo, it's a birthmark, she'd been born with it. But with that knowledge, we have no idea if her bond is different from ours…."

"She's very introverted….she also cuts herself, though now with Aeron, he most likely won't allow it. You know how he is…" Strider commented.

Amun signed that she did indeed have a secret, and was also gifted with other abilities. Should they ask Aeron what her powers were?

"She's not infatuated with Kane and can't kick your ass for a little girl…" Gideon snorted and Kane receded. But not enough out of sight.

Sabin slowly turned to him, a wicked grin across his normally gaunt face. "Complete your assignment. Gain her trust again, she won't come near me, unless in anger. Only you can. "

"No…." Kane's voice was stubborn and a light bulb exploded, casting the room in darkness.

Mah-ron slept fitfully, pain and pleasure warred within her and then she bolted awake. "Just a nightmare…." Then she paused, she smelled….cherry?

"Hey there, you can certainly sleep… Cronus could catch up with me in the time it takes you to wake…" A blonde goddess chuckled to herself, amused by the sight before her. The girl was strange, no wonder she found this place, found solace in it. It was clearly her home. In such a way like Anya wanted to belong. To anywhere, but _not _to anyone. Lucien. He was hers. Her mind skewed to his rosy scent and she sighed headily. _Focus girly, you have a plan remember? _"You know what I'm talking about, don't you?" She leaned against the wall and smirked at the girl on the bed.

Tiny Mah-ron thought herself dazed. She couldn't possibly see the blonde woman before her. Surely, she was still dreaming. So why not tell the truth if she was? "Sorta….there's this freaky jewelry box that's been in my family at least since 1850.…my several great grandma found it in a lake when she was traveling and kept it ever since. It's only been given to the girls in my family. The ones who have the same birthmark as me…." She stood, as if in a trance and moved the mattress, there was a slit, and from it she pulled a tiny and worn box, that looked manufactured from bones and presented it. "None of us could open it…and after a while, she just stopped trying."

Anya raised a delicate eyebrow. _This is easier than I thought, I could have saved Lucien a lot of stress if I had not waited… _she thought to herself and then smiled sweetly. _Roses! _"Well sugar pop, you'll have to hand that over to me now. You do know that's Pandora's Box, right? And if you don't want anything to happen to your 'Awin,' you'll do as I say. It'll save him, I promise."

Danika crept through the halls. She recalled that Torin had every hallway on surveillance but since she wasn't assaulted by a cold angelic voice she figured he either wasn't watching or was completely absent. She would have thought the latter was strange, if she wasn't seething with anger that shook her very core. She had long since reconciled with being the All-seeing Eye. For once, it was working in her favor, to protect what was hers. Reyes.

Aeron was finally finished. He looked at his work and smiled, flowers and petals everywhere, candles that made the room hazy and calm, lazy flames flickering. The bed was full of pillows and silks, everything soft the thought she might like. He hoped he hadn't missed anything. He'd cleaned and re-cleaned, almost obsessive. And thankfully, the thought of Mah-ron had silenced Wrath into the back of his mind. He laughed to himself, happy, like Maddox, he had found his one. The one he'd always wanted and needed.

His woman, badly shaken but not yet completely broken. He would help her, heal her. To not take her would be a personal hell onto himself.

Mah-ron slowly tucked the box behind her. "I don't know who you are. How do I know you're not a Hunter everyone talks about?" But then again, if she was, she would be human and would not have known as much as she did. As she concluded this, the goddess spoke.

"I'm Anya, goddess of Anarchy. I love to stir up fun and these men? Elicit a lot of fun and piss of the new gods. So why not add fuel to the pyre?!" She laughed and then smirked. "But seriously, caramel-cake, hand it over so I can give it to Lucien and he'll love me and invite me into his bed. Oh, and not die by the Hunter's hands or anyone else's."

Mah-ron frowned at the scantily-clad blonde and shook her head. "Family heirloom. Plus if I was to give it to them, I would give it to Aeron."

The goddess snorted. "The one you trust only after Kane? A.K.A. Disaster? Please….I know you. You won't do any such thing."

Red engulfed the smaller girl's face and she looked about to cry. Anya then sighed and walked over to her, sitting on the bed with a gentle plop and hugging the girl. "I know you're lost and then you're in a strange place and finally figured out at least partly why you are the way you are. But if you don't give me the dimOuniak you and your boo die. It's what I see and what I know. But the details are hazy. And that's because it's what you pick that make sit a sure thing…makes sense buttercup?" She popped her cherry sucker into her mouth and slurped, leg swishing as she waited for the human to pick.

No choice. "Okay….but only if you promise I can stay with Aeron for as long as I want, no matter what else happens…." She looked up and presented the box. "Deal?"

Anya laughed and patted the girl on the head. "Sure thing! I needed to make a deal to make this work anyway, and that makes it perfect!" She gingerly took the box from the girl and studied it. It was quite ugly, she could see the bones from Kandace, Goddess of Oppression. It made Anya cringe, as much as she loved carnage, she had known Kandace. She smiled at Mah-ron. "Thank you. Now let's go see Lucien!"

But just as the both of them rose, Anya, happily, and Mah-ron, solemnly, Danika entered. "You…." She hissed as soon as she saw Mah-ron. The smaller girl blinked, lost but palmed a blade. _So it's not a dream after all. _She thought. But Danika was ready, she wasn't the girl who got kidnapped months ago. She was stronger, faster, smarter now. She palmed her gun and aimed right at Mah-ron's temple. "You stay away from Reyes, he's mine. You can have the others but not him."

Mah-ron paused and then snorted. "The man who cuts himself…oh and can't keep his hands from MY body?" She didn't flinch when a bullet just missed grazing her cheek. She was used to guns so she wasn't so easily phased or threatened, at least not by metal.

Danika was shaking with anger, and Anya was very amused as she watched the both of them. _This is getting good...what else will happen? _She thought to herself. As Anarchy, she was beside herself with the treat of the day.

The two girls circled, Mah-ron edging closer with her knife, and Danika ready to squeeze the trigger when she get close enough. She wanted blood, her blood. Mah-ron just wanted to defeat the girl and go back to her quiet peace she had had in her room, before the weird blonde had showed up. But neither would get there wish.

At that moment, Aeron had sniffed out Mah-ron. He froze, gawking at the scene. There stood his woman, knife drawn, face hazy, blurred behind Distrust. Danika, Reyes's infatuation before Mah-ron, with a .45 millimeter aimed at his woman. And the oddly cherry-scented goddess that had spoken to him earlier. He had never seen her, but he knew her scent right away. Anya knew it was time to go. "Toodles!" She waved, winked and then vanished into mist. But Wrath was hardly aware of anything else.

He instantly stood in-between the two remaining women. "Enough, what has she clearly done to you?" Aeron did not know that Danika had seen exactly what Mah-ron had done...with Reyes. Even further still, she had refused him afterward.

She popped her jaw. "I'll kill her. Reyes is mine. And he wants that box that she has too." She hissed and fired, right at Aeron and almost through his chest but he didn't move for fear of putting Mah-ron in danger. He didn't even feel the bullet. Instead, he felt her words. Mah-ron truly had the box?

Mah-ron screamed and then knelt next to Aeron, easing his fall, he was much heaiver than she thought he would be but she managed to ease him downward and lean him into her. "Oh, Aeron…" She cried, forgetting that firstly, he could heal, secondly, he was simply in shock.

Aeron sighed and then looked up at her. "Give it to me, please, my beauty. I will keep it safe for you." He held out a blodd-stained hand as he felt, with an annoying pang, the wound start to close and heal. She sniffed, nodded and reached to do so only to find Danika reaching for it in their distraction. Without warning, she flicked a knife just above her hand and the blonde petite recoiled and glared. Mah-ron rose and retrieved the box and handed it to Aeron. But, they were not alone.

(A/N:)thanks for sticking with me and this story, please rate and review please! Always grateful!


End file.
